Moving Day
by aikotina
Summary: --NaruSasu, onesided ItaSasu-- Two years after Sasuke's parents died, he and his brother move to their new home in Konoha where he meets a blond sex god named Naruto. Yaoi, and other warnings inside.
1. The move and the invite

**This is my first fanfic; please be nice. This story will not be a jump into sex immediately story; there will be a plot and character development. This is a NaruSasu story, meaning SasUKE; don't like, please don't read. This has incest and boyxboy sex: again, don't like don't read. No flames please. But helpful hints are completely welcome. Btw, this is an AU, no ninja's here.**

**Disclaimer: BTW i DO NOT own Naruto or respective characters; if i did, all men would be gay, and they would all love Sasuke.**

**The only Japanese I think I will be using is the way Sasuke addresses Itachi as 'aniki' or 'itachi-nii' both imply 'older brother'.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mild language; mild incestuous thoughts; mild boyxboy suggestions.**

**Rating for this Chapter: T**

"…." Speech

/…/ Thoughts

**"…" Kyuubi talk**

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi talk

/Moving Day/

Chapter 1: The move, and the invite

Normal POV

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the passenger seat of a fast moving car glaring out the window. Two years ago his parents died in a freak car accident and Sasuke was taken into the custody of his 20-year old brother: Itachi. Said brother was sitting next to him, glancing over every so often before letting out a mildly 

agitated sigh, "Sasuke…" he started, "I know you really liked our old home, but we're moving. You need to accept it." Sasuke's glare momentarily flicked in Itachi's direction before turning back towards the window in silence. Itachi growled lowly but said nothing to his brooding little brother.

After another half-hour of silent driving Itachi pulled up to their new home, Sasuke was out of the car and storming towards the house's front door the moment the car had stopped. Half way there he stopped cold as a flash of yellow appeared to his left. Turning fully in the direction of the color he stared at the boy attached to it. The yellow was the boys' wild unruly hair that portrayed a shocking blond that Sasuke had never seen before. Following his face down Sasuke next came to the boys' brilliant blue eyes that led to six odd scars adorned the boys' cheeks. /Whiskers…/ He mused, /like a fox./ Sasuke chuckled lightly to himself as he let his eyes rake down the rest of the boy's body. Being 17 Sasuke knew. He knew he was gay, and this boy just confirmed it as he felt his heart flutter gently in his chest. As he brought his eyes back up to meet blue he blushed and looked away quickly, just realizing what he'd done.

Itachi stood by the car and watched the events unfold and caught what Sasuke had missed, having looked at the boy when Sasuke looked away. The blond boy had smirked. Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously before striding forward and tapping Sasuke on the shoulder to indicate that they should head into the house. Sasuke blinked absently before following Itachi to the door. Opening the door, Itachi pushed Sasuke in before turning to glare at the blond haired boy who hadn't moved. The boy's smirk grew before he turned and walked into his house. Itachi knew Sasuke's sexual orientation, hell, Itachi was gay himself; but that kid spelt trouble. He could feel it. Besides, he always felt that no one was good enough for Sasuke, except himself, of course. Yes, he lusted after his younger brother, but he figured it wasn't his fault. Sasuke was just too cute for his own good. Sasuke didn't know about Itachi's obsession with him, and Itachi intended on keeping it that way. That though, did not mean he wasn't a possessive, overprotective older brother; Sasuke just chalked it up as 'big brother behavior'.

"Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked tentatively. Itachi almost never spaced out, it was starting to worry him, "Aniki, are you okay?" Itachi blinked his eyes back into focus settling his black almost red gaze down at Sasuke. His breath hitched inaudibly and invisibly at the adorable look of concern on his younger brother's face. His dark brows were knit together cutely scrunching up his perfect face,

"I'm fine." Itachi answered indifferently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at an attempt to read his aniki's emotions; after several seconds he sighed and gave up. Sasuke, for the life of him, could never figure Itachi out. Shaking his head he questioned,

"Where's my room?" Itachi leveled his gaze at Sasuke evenly before deadpanning,

"Whichever isn't the master bedroom. Your things should already be assembled in one." A soft pout crossed Sasuke's features before he shrugged it off carelessly and wandered off to find his room. Itachi sighed audibly and set out to unpack when the door bell rang. Grunting, Itachi turned and opened the door, to glare heatedly at the wide, cheeky, shit-eating grin of the next door neighbor boy, "what?" he hissed out. The grin grew, if that was possible, before the boy started talking. His voice, Itachi noted was loud, but deeper than he expected.

"Hello! The name's Uzamaki Naruto! I'm your new neighbor! My dad asked me to come over and invite you and your family to dinner." Itachi's face darkened as Sasuke whipped around the corner,

"Itachi-nii the movers forgot—" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, eyes trained on the blond, Naruto. Itachi growled lightly before tearing his eyes from Naruto to consider his brother,

"The movers forgot what Sasuke?" He asked calmly, taking note of the blonds' smile as it morphed into a smirk.

"W-what?" Sasuke turned towards Itachi, "oh, they didn't put my bed together liked you asked." He ended lamely. Itachi frowned,

"I see. Sasuke," he sighed and then waved a hand haphazardly in Naruto's direction, "this is Naruto. He is our neighbor and has invited us to dinner. Naruto, this is my brother: Sasuke, I am Itachi. Uchiha, Itachi." Naruto's grin returned full force,

"Nice to meet ya 'tachi-san," his voice got lower, "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke forced back a flush and just nodded, he didn't trust his voice. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously before he grit his teeth,

"When?" he barely spat out. Naruto seemed jostled slightly by Itachi's harsh voice before considering,

"Wha-? Oh! 'ruka said around 6:30." he chirped happily. Itachi thought for a moment, having calmed down mildly from Naruto's reaction,

"Fine. We shall be over at 6:25." He relayed expectantly. Naruto nodded dumbly before his grin took on a leering quality,

"See you then." His statement was meant for both brothers, but his eyes never left Sasuke; at least until he turned and bounded back towards his house.

Naruto's POV

Today started out shitty. First, I woke up to find that pervert Kakashi hitting on 'ruka again; I chased that mask wearing freak out the door. Kyuubi; my demonic alter-ego, helped. 'ruka was mad, even went as far as to defend the pervert! To 'punish' me for my 'crimes' Iruka made me do ALL the chores for today! Even Kyuubi was grumbling! It was around 3ish and I was almost done, I had a single chore left: take out the trash. I bolted outside and only vaguely noticed a sleek, black car sitting in front of the empty house next door. Iruka 'had' mentioned new neighbors. I pushed the can to the sidewalk and began to head back when I felt someone staring. I stopped and turned to face the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. His (soft, I know it) ivory skin contrasted wonderfully with his true blue-black hair. His eyes were so dark I couldn't tell where the pupils ended and the iris started. **"He's staring Kit. So are you."** Kyuubi mused in my head, I blinked and found the boy had looked away with a slight twinge of pink to his fair skin. I smirked.

Movement to my right made me realize there was another person present. This one looked much older, maybe his early twenties; he looked remarkably like the younger raven, but not quite as pretty. His frame wasn't as slight, and while his hair was longer; it didn't make his face as effeminate as the smaller boy's. The younger raven looked at the older and they headed into the house. The older stopped, turned, and glared at me, I could feel that my smirk had grown: this man was a tad overprotective, don't you think? I lingered only a moment longer before turning and marching back into the house to tell Iruka about our new neighbors.

I found 'ruka bumbling through the kitchen trying to decide what to make for dinner tonight. **"I know what I want to eat."** Kyuubi supplied cheekily, I scoffed –don't even think about it Kyuu. Not yet at least.— He grunted quietly in my mind and I let out a laugh. Iruka turned around noticing me for the first time.

"Naruto, what took you so long to set the trash out?" Iruka asked carefully. Iruka was my guardian, has been for as long as I can remember. I'm an orphan, see?

"Our new neighbors arrived." I grinned broadly, "Just checking them out. They seem nice." I offered casually. I knew what Iruka was going to say, but that didn't stop my smirk when he said it,

"Really? Naruto, invite them to dinner tonight! Around 6:30 should give me enough time to prepare. How many are there?" Iruka mulled over silently, he was too good of a person,

"I believe there are only two. I'll go invite them now." I muttered out hurriedly as I sped towards the front door leaving Iruka a tad confused behind me. I sprinted across the lawn and rushed to their front door, pausing momentarily to catch my breath I reached forward and pressed the door bell wearing my best grin. I heard an agitated grunt as the door opened to produce the older raven,

"What?" he hissed out angrily. My grin grew.

"Hello! The name's Uzamaki Naruto! I'm your new neighbor! My dad asked me to come over and invite you and your family to dinner." I bellowed out nosily, the mans face darkened. I waited for him to respond when I heard a soft almost innocent voice pipe up behind him, I hadn't paid much attention to the words as the younger raven stopped mid sentence to stare at me. The older man turned to the younger one,

"The movers forgot what Sasuke?" I heard the man ask. /Sasuke…/ I smirked /his name fits him/ I thought. The boy, Sasuke, was speaking again; I zoned him out to just listen to his sultry voice. The older raven started talking again and I mildly tuned back in when my name was mentioned, "—this is my brother Sasuke," he was talking to me again, "I am Itachi. Uchiha, Itachi." My grin flew back more then ever. /Brothers, huh?/.

"Nice to meet ya 'tachi-san" I answered semi-respectfully, before allowing my voice to go husky, "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded cutely before I noticed a glare being sent my way,

"When?" Itachi, was it? Spat out. /oh, he sounds mad./ I started a little before registering what he was asking.

"Wha-? Oh! 'ruka said around 6:30." I gave my best false-happy voice, Itachi had crept me out. Itachi's face lightened slightly, I think he liked scaring me. /bastard./ I thought grumpily.

"Fine." Came Itachi's firm voice, "We shall be over around 6:25" I nodded stupidly before leering over at Sasuke,

"See you then." I mused before turning and bouncing back towards home, this was getting interesting.

TBC…


	2. Dinner with the dobe

**Here is the second installment of "Moving Day". I'd like to point out, cause I forgot to in the first chapter; that this will be a mystery fiction of sorts revolved around Sasuke's parents' car crash. It will still have plenty of romance and lots of smex and smexxy action; but know that there is a plot. I ask again for reviews as this is my first fic and can use all the help I can get. Also, the only two real pairs are NaruSasu and ItaSasu; but there will be a tiny dash of KakaSasu and NaruGaa; other pairings throughout will be mentioned later as well.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto: but I would LOVE to own Sasuke, alas my love!**

**Warnings: Mild incestuous thoughts, other wise all good.**

**Rating: T**

"…" Talking

**"…"** **Kyuubi Speak**

/…/ Thoughts

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi Speak

/Moving Day/

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Dobe

Normal POV

Itachi glared at the now empty space where Naruto had been and thrust the door closed; a bit harsher then he had intended. He glowered in his mind as he turned to face his little brother, who hadn't moved. Itachi raised an eyebrow and meticulously asked, "A reason you're still standing here Sasuke? Not going to brood any more?" he mused cautiously. Sasuke's head snapped up as he came back to his senses,

"Hn." He growled out lowly before sauntering back towards his room moodily. Itachi shook his head, locked the front door, and headed towards the master bedroom. The next three hours were going to be tense.

Sasuke walked into his medium sized bedroom. The walls were painted a dark purple and black alternating; the darkness of the room made him feel a bit better. He closed the door behind him and wandered to where his bed laid un-put together and collapsed on top of the mattress situated on the floor. He glared up at the ceiling before he allowed his mind to wander and drift him into a restful sleep; he hadn't slept well the night before.

Itachi finished unpacking his last box before glancing at the clock, /6:03/ he observed, /Better go check on Sasuke…/ he sighed as he made his way down the hall and into Sasuke's room. He opened the door and allowed his eyes to scan down Sasuke's body. The boy was asleep and at some point must have gotten hot, because his shirt lay discarded on the floor by the mattress. Sasuke was half on his back and half on his side, facing away from the door and Itachi. One hand was tucked under his head as the other was sprawled casually across his bare chest; his legs semi-tucked under his body. Itachi leered for a few moments before he wandered to Sasuke's side and shook him lightly by the shoulder. Sasuke mumbled something inaudibly before he cracked one eye open to glare tiredly in Itachi's direction. "Wake up. We have to leave for our neighbors' home in approximately twenty minutes." Itachi relayed. Sasuke blinked a few times before he yawned and sat up. Itachi moved quickly away from the tempting site as Sasuke brought his left, fisted, hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. /adorable…/ Itachi elated silently. Now semi-awake Sasuke shook his head and looked around for his shirt; he spied it on the floor next to him and reached out to throw it on,

"Okay aniki, lemme go wash my face and I'll be ready to leave." He muttered sleepily. Itachi nodded wordlessly before leaving the room to freshen up himself. Sasuke stumbled up from the mattress and trudged into his attached bathroom. He glared even more at his ruffled reflection with his hair splayed in all directions and reached for a brush. As he finished grooming he turned on the hot side of the faucet, and let the water warm up before delving his hands under and splashing his face. He sighed in 

frustration and shook his head for the second time, he was thinking about the blond again. The dream he'd had involved Naruto, but that's all Sasuke could remember. He grabbed a towel and wandered from his bathroom to find his shoes. Finally both he and Itachi stood in the main hall. It was 6:20. Shoving his hands into his pants pockets he followed Itachi to the house next door.

Naruto had spent the last three hours cleaning his room; he had fully intended on getting the raven to spend time with him in there. Iruka walked by glancing in suspiciously every once in a while, but said nothing; who knew when the next time Naruto would clean his room could be? Tossing the last item into his closet Naruto closed the door just to hear a quiet knock on the front door. He tensed, then started to shake with anticipation. **"Go answer the door kit, what are you waiting for?"** Kyuubi growled out. He'd been ignored for the last two hours after an unwanted comment towards the raven and wasn't happy about it. Naruto rolled his eyes and bounced off towards the front door as he bellowed, "I'll get it Iruka!" He heard Iruka make a noncommittal noise in the background as he reached the front door and swing it open to produce his newest favorite raven. And his favorite raven's glaring older brother.

Itachi glanced away from his glaring contest with Naruto to check on Sasuke who hadn't said a word. The three of them were sitting in the living room waiting for some man Naruto referred to as " 'ruka" to finish making dinner. He and Sasuke were sitting on a small couch while Naruto sat on a ratty looking green lounge chair across from them. Sasuke, who had brought a book with him was silently reading ignoring the rooms other occupants to the best of his ability. As Naruto noticed, that was pretty good. Sasuke hadn't looked up at him once yet. /He didn't even acknowledge me!/ Naruto fumed silently to himself, /And his brother has done nothing but glare at me the whole time! What did I do to the jerk to piss him off so much?!/ he heard Kyuubi snort in the back of his head **"The older one is just overprotective. Notice they're alone, kit? Like us? Try initiating a conversation or something." **he supplied casually. Naruto thought on that a bit before agreeing.

"What are you reading about?" Naruto looked to Sasuke, who had finally glanced up from his book to scrutinize the blond,

"A Density of Souls by Christopher Rice." Sasuke answered monotonously before going back to the book. Itachi blinked down at his little brother. He was acting like he usually did; what happened to the Sasuke from this afternoon? Naruto 'hm'd' from the other side of the room,

"Is it good? I don't read books much myself." Sasuke looked up once more before snorting lightly,

"Hmph, dobe." Was all he said. Itachi smirked while Naruto looked indigent.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto hollered, "Just cause I don't read much doesn't make me stupid!" He jumped to his feet when he heard Sasuke snicker quietly and was about to launch himself at Sasuke when Iruka walked in,

"Dinner's ready!" he announced proudly. He walked over to Itachi and held out his hand, "Umino, Iruka. Pleased to meet you!" Itachi stood and took Iruka's hand,

"Uchiha, Itachi. Did you say Umino? That isn't Naruto's last name." Itachi observed. Naruto snapped up from his staring contest with Sasuke to regard Itachi,

"I'm adopted." He supplied, "Uzamaki was my birth father's last name." he finished darkly. Sasuke flicked his gaze to Naruto worriedly before returning to his indifferent façade. Itachi nodded thoughtfully, noting Sasuke's brief reflection before continuing,

"It's nice to meet you Umino-san. Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner." He bowed politely as the group of four made their way to the dinner table. Iruka looked over at Sasuke and held his hand out, Sasuke looked at it cautiously before taking it and bowing slightly,

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Pleased to meet you Iruka-san." Iruka smiled pleasantly before nodding and sitting down at the head of the table. Itachi sat on Iruka's left; Sasuke next to him and Naruto sat across from Sasuke and frowned at the extra place setting next to him. He pointed to it and asked,

"Why do we have five place settings 'ruka?" Iruka looked over at the plate and blushed. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Iruka answered,

"I invited Kakashi-san to dinner as well." He answered quietly; secretly hoping Naruto hadn't heard him. He had.

"What?! You invited that mask wearing perverted freak to dinner?! Why would you do that?!" Sasuke and Itachi looked on with mild curiosity as Iruka turned a 'disappointed' look in Naruto's direction,

"He's not a freak, nor is he a pervert Naruto! And I'll not have you speak about him that way!" Naruto took on the appearance of a wounded puppy and began to pout; Sasuke suddenly became interested with his plate,

"But Irukaaa!" Naruto whined, "He IS a pervert! Don't you see you those books he reads?!" Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Regardless, we are dropping this. Sasuke," Iruka turned in Sasuke's direction who looked up startled at being mentioned, "How old are you?" Iruka questioned conversationally as he passed around the food. Sasuke stared for a moment placing some food items on his plate before replying,

"I'm seventeen. I'll be a senior this year." Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he burst out,

"You'll be in the same grade as me!" Sasuke finally glanced over in Naruto's direction as Iruka started up again, thrilled,

"Oh! That's great! Naruto can show you around the school! Do you start tomorrow?" Naruto looked from Iruka to Sasuke before settling on Itachi who looked positively murderous. –really! What did I do to him?! I know I was a bit rude but I don't see why…-- Naruto asked Kyuubi silently. Kyuubi thought for a bit and took to observing Itachi and thinking on their previous encounters before one struck him as odd, **"kit, do you remember earlier, you noticed that Itachi was overprotective?" **Naruto nodded his head seemingly to no one in particular before Kyuubi continued, **"What if he has more then brotherly feelings towards Sasuke?" **Naruto's eyes widened as he screeched out,

"What?!" Iruka and Sasuke who were conversing turned to look at Naruto. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry, I was thinking about something!" he muttered embarrassed. Sasuke raised a smooth dark brow before chuckling out,

"Dobe." Naruto scowled in Sasuke direction but chose to ignore him; he had questions for the demon. Itachi continued observing Naruto while his brother went back to speaking school with Iruka; Itachi 

mildly overheard that Iruka was a teacher at Sasuke's soon-to-be high school. Naruto glared inward at the smirking fox, --what did you mean Kyuu? Their brothers! That's incest!—Kyuubi stood up and paced around in a circle for a bit before settling back down in a more comfortable position. **"Never stopped anyone before." **he chides. Naruto's scowl deepened as he allowed himself to be brought back into the conversation occurring outside his mind. Iruka had turned his attention on Itachi now, satisfied with his information from Sasuke,

"Itachi-san, why have you and Sasuke moved out here? It is almost the middle of the school year." Itachi gave a small nod of acknowledgement before saying,

"I took over our families business recently; until a few months ago a few good men were watching it. As an idea from our investors I was moved to the Konoha division and thus Sasuke and I moved out here." He answered methodically. Sasuke frowned and glared down at his untouched food. Iruka nodded,

"Oh really? What company did your family run?" He pressured eagerly. Itachi frowned minutely at the word 'family', before his mask of indifference came back into play,

"Mangekyo and Company. Maybe you've heard of us? We are a research and development team for the police forces weaponry." Itachi was about to continue when a grey blur attached itself around Iruka's neck and spoke up,

"And we are eternally grateful. Some of the weapons your company comes up with are a magnificent help in the field." Came a bored voice from the grey blur. Sasuke looked up at the new voice and raised his eyebrow before questioning,

"Are you Kakashi-san?" Sasuke inspected the man. He was tall with gray spiky hair; like Naruto mentioned earlier, he was wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and an eye patch over his left eye. The one visible eye of the blur set its sights on Sasuke and seemed to glitter mischievously. /mmm, cute./ He smiled, though you couldn't see it,

"Why, yes, I am. And who are you two?" Kakashi asked now observing Itachi as well. Itachi remained impassive but was seething inside: he had seen the look the gray-haired man had given him and his brother. Sasuke was about to answer when Naruto cut in,

"Nobody! Nothing! What do you want to know for anyway perv?!" He half-shouted out. Kakashi turned to Naruto,

"Ah, now that's not nice Naruto. I simply would like to know who's sitting in my Iruka's living room." Naruto's eyes widened in outrage, Iruka spoke up before Naruto could lash out,

"P-please Kakashi-san! Take your seat!" Kakashi looked reluctant to release his hold on the man but sat down nonetheless. Iruka continued, "This is Uchiha Itachi," he pointed to Itachi, "and his younger brother Sasuke. They are me and Naruto's new neighbors." Kakashi's eye traveled across Sasuke's face, and then Itachi's before crinkling up into a smile,

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Hatake Kakashi, commander of the Konoha police department." Sasuke knit his brows together suspiciously. /Commander? I'm supposed to believe this guy's that good?/ he sighed before nodding his head in acknowledgement; Itachi nods as well, his thoughts similar. Naruto growled lowly but said nothing to refute the statement. After Kakashi's arrival dinner continued on in a normal aspect and soon enough it was time for Sasuke and Itachi to head home. Saying goodbyes and discussing Naruto showing Sasuke around school early tomorrow morning they left. Once inside their house Sasuke made a beeline towards his room and collapsed once again on his mattress; only this time he was shaking. They had talked too much about their parents today, he started to sob quietly into his pillow.

Itachi stood in Sasuke's doorway for a moment before walking over to sit next to him. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before murmuring, "Sleep with me tonight?" Sasuke's shoulders slowed their shaking as he looked up at Itachi and nodded solemnly. Itachi nodded as both brothers got up and headed toward his room, they would both need a lot of sleep for the day tomorrow.

TBC…


	3. School and a kiss

**Hello! Thank you everyone who reviewed! (There's about five of you, you know who you are, and I appreciate it greatly!) Sorry this one took a bit longer to get out than the others; It's final's week and I had to study and pack. Their kicking me out of my dorm at 10 a.m. and I'm not entirely packed yet! Here's the third installment of "Moving Day", for those who are actually reading it. I will try to get a chapter out ever few days or so; since its summer and all it shouldn't be that hard. I forgot to mention that I will also have a bit of one-sided NejiSasu. (yes, I know, I'm a SasUKE whore, okay? Deal with it.) I also I know I'm moving a tad slow; but give me a break; they just met; and I have to set up the plot and personalities. Besides; Sasuke, in my story, isn't a fast paced kinda guy when it comes to relationships; but we will get there soon, I assure you! Also; this is my first kissing scene ever! Please tell me how I did; any kind of feed back is appreciated. I also apologize for it NOT being a NaruSasu kissing scene, but hey, I gotta set stuff up somehow. Anyhow; onto the story.**

**Translations: Ohayo -- good morning; Gaki -- brat. Dobe roughly means idiot, and teme roughly means bastard.**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Naruto, and am not making any money.**

**Warnings: Language, mild boyxboy action, mild incestuous thoughts.**

**Rating: OT; older teen.**

"…" talking

/…/ thoughts

**"…" Kyuubi talk**

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi talk

Chapter 3: School and a Kiss

Itachi lay on his side, his arm securely fastened around Sasuke's waist, glaring vehemently at the clock. He would have to wake Sasuke soon. He sighed and glanced down at his slumbering little brother. Last night it took him several hours of crying before he fell asleep. It was nights like these that Itachi almost felt bad for having their parents killed. Almost. He hated seeing Sasuke in pain, but their parent's death was needed. His father had found out about Itachi's obsession with his younger sibling and was going to send Sasuke away. Itachi sighed and glanced at the clock again before resigning to his fate. He reached over and shook Sasuke lightly, "Sasuke, you need to wake up. You have to get ready for school." Sasuke moaned softly before snuggling closer to Itachi's warmth. Itachi held his breath and tried to control himself, "Sasuke…" He muttered out through a tensed jaw, "Wake up." Sasuke sighed before pushing himself away from Itachi and sat up to look at the clock. Itachi relaxed minutely, before sitting up as well. Sasuke rolled out of bed before glancing over at Itachi,

"Ohayo aniki." He yawned and scratched his head absently, "I'm going to shower first." He announced as he walked off in the direction of his bathroom. Itachi just waved carelessly before collapsing back onto his bed; it was really hard to restrain himself when Sasuke slept in his bed, but he was an Uchiha, he could control himself. Itachi let out a frustrated growl as he heard the shower turn on. Sasuke was going to spend the whole day with that cheeky blond brat. Itachi was less than thrilled. He climbed out of bed and decided to head to the kitchen to make breakfast, if he couldn't shower yet, he could at least eat something. Itachi stalked over to the coffee pot he'd unpacked yesterday and plugged it in; he then proceeded to fill and start the machine. After ten minutes of sipping coffee and picking at a muffin he'd gotten out, Sasuke returned from his bedroom. Itachi glanced up and carefully examined his brother's outfit. Sasuke was wearing black baggy cargo pants that hung low on his hips, and a tight grey t-shirt that was too short for him, showing a bit of his flat pale stomach. The shirt had some Japanese band design on it and a small decorated skull. "What's for breakfast?" Sasuke murmured looking over at Itachi's plate and scoffing, he didn't like coffee. Itachi raised an eye brow before replying,

"Whatever you make yourself, Sasuke. Or would you like some coffee?" he added playfully. Itachi knew full well about Sasuke's hatred of coffee and the look on his brother's face when offered some was priceless. Shaking his head Sasuke resigned to just some milk and a muffin as well. They both sat eating in silence until a knock on the front door was heard. Sasuke looked to Itachi with a silent question of 'aren't you going to get that?'. Itachi blinked and went back to eating; Sasuke took that as his que to answer the door himself. He sighed, stood up, and sauntered towards the front door. Opening it revealed the annoying blond neighbor with two helmets in his arms,

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Naruto beamed happily eyeing Sasuke's outfit with approval. Sasuke raised an eye brow at the blond's clothes' questionably. He was wearing a dark rusty orange pair of jeans that clung 

to his waist and a dark red t-shirt with a small nine-tailed fox emblem in the bottom right corner; before finally settling on the two helmets,

"What are the helmets for dobe?" Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily before he spout out,

"Don't call me that teme! And they're for my bike! I noticed you only have one car so I was going to give you a ride to school!" he huffed indignantly. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder to see a dark blue Harley with intricate orange and red flames splayed across it, and paled. /a-a motorcycle?!/ his eyes widened a fraction as Itachi finally wandered over and chuckled lightly, Sasuke was terrified of motorcycles. He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"What's wrong little brother? Not scared are you?" Sasuke's face turned bright red as he turned to glare heatedly in Itachi's direction.

"N-no!" he stuttered out, "Of course I'm not! I'm going to get my bag." He ground out quickly before rushing past Itachi towards his bedroom with Naruto standing stupidly on the door step.

"Is he really afraid of bikes? I could borrow 'ruka's car or something…" Naruto muttered out, to which Itachi just glared. Sasuke came back into the hallway wearing a satchel over his right shoulder to hang on his left side. Itachi smirked in a way that said, 'have fun' before Sasuke growled out,

"Let's just go." He trudged past Itachi as Naruto turned and led him to his bike, handing Sasuke a helmet. Naruto threw his helmet on carelessly and jumped on his bike as Sasuke secured his atop his own head and climbed onto the bike behind Naruto. Closing the eye flap Naruto revved his engine and took off; causing Sasuke to throw his arms around Naruto's stomach and cling for dear life. Naruto smiled under his helmet at the closeness of the raven's body to his own and took a dangerously sharp right turn without warning. He could faintly hear the raven's outcry and a few well placed curses behind him. After a ten minute reckless drive Naruto pulled into the empty school lot and parked his bike. Sasuke was off and a few feet away in a matter of seconds seething in Naruto's direction, "You-"He started, "You could have killed us! Damn it dobe! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm never riding on your damned bike ever again!" Sasuke shouted, momentarily losing his Uchiha cool. Naruto smirked before hopping off his bike,

"Chill teme, you're still alive. I know how to drive." He shrugged, "'sides, we got here in record time!" Sasuke huffed and chucked his helmet in Naruto's direction. Naruto caught it easily and started walking towards the school gates, "Coming teme? Granny should be waiting for us." Sasuke made a face at the word 'granny' but followed nonetheless. As he walked, Sasuke kept his eyes trained forward, but he could still feel Naruto's gaze on him. Finally he snapped as they walked into the building,

"What?!" he half-shouted in Naruto's direction. Naruto blinked before a wide feral grin spread across his face,

"Nothing teme, you just look good today is all." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he looked away quickly hoping Naruto hadn't seen him blush. He did; but Naruto wasn't going to say anything about it, the boy was just too cute. "Here we are." He pushed the office door open and smiled at a woman behind the first desk, "'Morning Shizune!" he commented softly. Shizune looked up startled,

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early?" the suspicion clear in her voice. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and the woman's gaze shifted to him, "oh!" she praised, "you must be the new transfer student!" Sasuke raised an eye brow before nodding. Naruto beamed in Sasuke's direction as he filled in,

"Yeah, the teme here is my neighbor, so 'ruka asked me to show him around." Shizune made a face before leaning forward on her desk,

"Does Iruka-sensei know you talk like that Naruto?" Naruto's eyes went wide, "fine, just go in. Tsunade-sama is expecting the new student." Naruto smirked before reaching around and grabbing Sasuke by the hand and pulling him towards the other door in the room. Sasuke blushed, then cursed himself as he followed the blond into the principal's office. Inside a busty blonde woman lay sleeping on her desk, papers spread everywhere,

"Granny!" Naruto cried out, the woman jerked away and threw the nearest thing, a coffee mug, in Naruto's direction,

"I told you not to call me that brat!" She cried as Naruto ducked the weapon in training causing it to crash somewhere behind him and Sasuke. Sasuke, who had just realized Naruto was still holding his hand, yanked it back and bowed at the blonde woman who had just noticed him,

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He introduced himself, "I'm the new transfer student, Tsunade-sama." He supplied. The woman gave a bright smile to him and a heated glare to Naruto,

"Welcome to Konoha High. I have your schedule here…" she looked around here desk, "somewhere…" She shuffled through a few papers before finally producing a small blue half-sheet, "Ah-ha!" she cried triumphantly, "Here we are." She held it out for Sasuke to take and he looked it over. He read through his classes and nodded, they were sufficient,

"Pre Calc., French 3, Advanced English Literature, AP World History, and Senior PE?!" Came an amazed voice to Sasuke's left. He looked over at Naruto questioningly, "Damn teme! I didn't know you were so smart!" Sasuke gave him a pointed look, "Okay, well, I figured you were smart, but, damn!" he repeated. Sasuke shook his head and sighed as Tsunade watched the event with interest,

"Naruto, how do you know Uchiha-san anyway?" The two were talking to each other like they've been friends (or enemies) forever. Sasuke sighed and looked to Tsunade before explaining,

"The dobe is my neighbor. Iruka-san invited me and my brother to dinner yesterday." Tsunade nodded knowingly and smiled at Sasuke's nickname for her gaki,

"I see. Then would it be alright to assume you wouldn't mind me leaving you in Naruto's care to show you around?" Sasuke frowned slightly, but nodded; he'd expected to spend the day with the idiot anyway. Tsunade nodded again before frowning in Naruto's direction, "Uchiha-san; please wait outside. Naruto, I'd like to speak with you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow before bowing and leaving the room. Naruto fidgeted silently as he waited for the office door to close. "Gaki," Tsunade started, "I know you know what I saw. And I know you know not to try anything anytime soon; the kid looks jittery to me." At this Naruto beamed,

"He can take care of himself granny; 'sides, his brother won't let me try anything. The man's like, oober protective! Kyuu thinks…" he stopped himself, "Err, never mind. But don't worry too much, I wont hurt 

him." A goofy smile spread across Naruto's face and his tongue swept out to wet his dry lips unconsciously. Tsunade frowned; /Even Kyuubi likes the Uchiha kid? This can't be good./ Very few people in Naruto's life knew about Kyuubi, Tsunade and her husband, Jiraya, were two. The other two were Iruka, and Naruto's ex-boyfriend, Gaara. Tsunade sighed,

"Just be careful gaki; I don't want you getting into any more trouble." Naruto's face took on the look of an innocent pout; Tsunade knew it was anything but, "I'm serious gaki." She growled out. Naruto sighed and smirked,

"Alright granny, no worries. I'll be good. Promise." He mocked before turning towards the door, "later granny!" and rushing out it before Tsunade could protest. She shook her head before letting it fall back to her desk.

Naruto gave a quick wave to Shizune before turning to Sasuke and motioning with his head for them to leave. Sasuke rolled his eyes before following silently behind the beaming blond, "So," Sasuke started, with what he hoped was his best bored voice, "what did Tsunade-sama want to speak with you about?" He questioned casually. Naruto who was making his way to where he knew Sasuke's new locker would be stopped and looked over at him,

"She just told me not to get into any trouble today. I'm still on thin ice from the prank I pulled last week." He replied cheekily; not necessarily lying, but not telling the complete truth. Sasuke seemed to accept the answer; he could see the blond as a prankster. He shrugged,

"Okay; so, are you going to show me where my locker is, or what?" They had stood there for a few moments now, and Sasuke was getting restless. He didn't like the mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes; nor the fact that it was directed towards him. Naruto blinked a few times before heading off again; after that the tour went relatively smoothly. Naruto was in the bathroom while Sasuke stood waiting in the hall as students started arriving. Sasuke figured this school didn't get exchange students often; because anyone and everyone that walked by stared at him until they either crashed into something or turned a corner and couldn't see him anymore. He didn't think he stood out THAT much. He glared at a pink haired girl who was standing a few feet in front of him; openly staring at him, "What?" he finally growled out. The girl squeaked and turned as pink as her hair before scurrying away in a giggling fit. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him with his eyes closed.

Sasuke pulled his head away from the wall when he felt a presence directly in front of him. He looked up to come face-to-face with a boy with hair as dark as his, but eyes so light they could have been white. The boy looked older then him; but not old enough to be a teacher, he opened his mouth to ask who he was when he was cut off with his own question, "Who are you?" the boy's voice asked smoothly. Sasuke blinked and felt his face heat up,

"Um, I'm--" he stalled, he never stalled! What was wrong with him?! It had to be this town, first Naruto and now this guy, "Sasuke." He finally managed out, "Uchiha, Sasuke." He swallowed hard as the boy moved close enough for him to feel his warm breath on his ear,

"Hyuuga, Neji." Neji replied hotly before licking the shell of Sasuke's ear gently. Sasuke shuddered and held back a moan, /What the fuck was going on?!/. Neji leaned back to admire the stain of red across Sasuke's pale cheeks and half-lidded eyes; the boy looked delicious, "Cute." He murmured against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed again as his tongue peeked out to moisten his chapped lips. Neji followed the appendage before reaching out and sucking it into his own mouth. Sasuke gasped and Neji forced his tongue into Sasuke's warm cavern mapping it out vigorously. Finally Sasuke's mind came back to him and he forcefully pushed Neji away, a hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke looked to his right to see a fuming Naruto. /Naruto?!/ Sasuke thought frantically, /oh shit! He must have seen!/ The smooth lines on Neji's face scrunched up as he regarded Naruto,

"Need something Uzamaki?" He asked carelessly. Naruto's eyes took on a light red hue as he marched in between Sasuke and Neji,

"As a matter of fact, I do. We're leaving Sasuke." Sasuke nodded dumbly, Naruto was starting to scare him, and he was still in shock from the kiss. It's not like he's never been kissed by a guy before, he's just never been kissed by a guy he didn't know before. Naruto turned to Neji before he spat out, "Never. Touch. Sasuke. Again."He stepped up closer and Sasuke noticed that both boys were about the same height, and a few inches taller then himself. "Aren't teachers not allowed to touch their students?" Naruto sneered, Neji narrowed his eyes before he huffed and left. Sasuke watched as Neji glanced back winking in his direction before continuing his walk. Naruto set his gaze on the Uchiha; Sasuke looked to be in a state of shock, unfortunately Neji had that kind of affect on people. "He's a student teacher. Hyuuga Neji. Stay away from him, kay?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke's dark eyes flicked worriedly in Naruto's direction, and he relaxed slightly when he saw nothing but worry in those blue eyes. He nodded. Hopefully the rest of this day wouldn't be as stressful.

TBC…


	4. Friends?

**Sup all?! I am SO sorry that this wasn't out yesterday. I couldn't find the inspiration to write as family issues were consuming my mind. My mother is currently jobless. And the guy who's living with us just lost his job as well; sooo yeah. Money issues suck. Anywho, here's the fourth installment of 'Moving Day'!! w00t! And I'm pleased to say that there will be some NaruSasu action in here! But you gotta read through all the other stuff first! Haha! –cough— any way, there is a lot of information and getting to know characters in this chapter; I know it moves a bit slow; but I really really think it'll be worth it in the end! And also, I know I made it look like it, but there will be NO ShikaSasu in this; Shika just realizes that Sasuke may need a little bit of help. Someone asked for a bit GaaSasu; and I may put some in here; but it won't be much. Also, I was thinking, and I believe Sasuke is a bit OoC in this chapter. Sorry for that.**

**BTW the DMV is the Department of Motor Vehicles; its got a few acronyms; so i thought i'd clarify.**

**The only new Japanese word in here is 'Gomen' which means 'Sorry' (informal).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but don't.**

**Warnings: Language, mild boyxboy action**

**Rating: OT for language.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**To everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really do appreciate it!!**

"…" Talking

**"…" Kyuubi Talk**

((…)) Shukaku talk (new)

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi Talk

/…/ Thoughts

Moving Day

Chapter 4: Friends?

Sasuke made his way to his first class; Pre-Calculus and walked in. He was pleasantly surprised to see Iruka as the teacher; unfortunately the staring hadn't lessoned any, if anything it got worse as whispering started up. "Good morning Iruka-san" Sasuke called quietly. Iruka beamed and turned to Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!" he waved Sasuke over, "How are you settling so far? Did Naruto show you around properly?" He whispered to the raven. Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his features,

"I'm alright; the stares are a bit unnerving; but all is well. Naruto did show me around, this school is smaller than my last one, so I should be okay." Sasuke replayed the morning's events and the kiss surfaced in his mind; he flushed a light pink and fought the image down. /damn people in this town/ he cursed. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's blush, but didn't comment on it,

"I don't have assigned seats so you can sit where ever you'd like." Sasuke looked in Iruka's direction and nodded, a small true smile still in place on his lips,

"Thank you Iruka-san." Sasuke turned away from Iruka to search for a seat. Many girls were waving his way and or pushing out the seat next to theirs occupants. He scanned through the crowd before settling on three people; a boy who looked to be asleep, a girl with short blue hair, and a boy with wild brown hair and two tattoos of upside-down triangles on his face. The boy with the tattoos waved him over casually. Sasuke contemplated before heading over and sitting next to the blue haired girl,

"'Sup?!" He the brunet with tattoo's questioned, "You're Sasuke, right?" Sasuke made a face and the boy continued hurriedly, "Oh! Naruto told me! He said that we should watch out for you. The names Kiba. Inuzaka, Kiba! That's Shikamaru. And this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. We're Naruto's friends." Sasuke looked from the sleeping boy, to Kiba's girlfriend,

"Did you say Hyuuga?" He choked out softly, Hinata nodded silently, "Are you by chance related to Neji Hyuuga?" Hinata's head snapped up, her brilliant white eyes wide,

"Y-yes." She stuttered out quietly, "He is m-my cousin." Her voice was quiet and soft; Sasuke decided he liked this girl. He smiled at her and she smiled back, Kiba looked from Sasuke to his girlfriend before leaning over to poke Shikamaru,

"Yo, Nara, wake up and meet the Uchiha kid Naruto told us about!" The sleeping boy glared half-heartedly in Kiba's direction before looking at Sasuke. He scanned Sasuke's face before nodding and muttering out a muffled,

"Hey." And then laid his head back on the desk. Sasuke smiled again, he liked this boy too. /Maybe living here won't be so bad./ he mused. Before he could question the trio again, the bell rang and Iruka started class. As it turned out, Shikamaru had almost every class with Sasuke except P.E. The lazy boy was a genius; who knew? The next three classes went by quickly, and Sasuke kept relatively out of trouble. A few brave girls and a few shrewd boys approached him, but after his blatant refusal to acknowledge any of them, let alone speak to them, they gave up. Sasuke had, during his and Shika's English literature class, gotten a bit of information out of the boy. He was dating a girl named Ino, whom Sasuke was expected to meet at lunch, and that the boy's favorite pastime was cloud-watching and smoking hookah. The bell for lunch finally rang and Sasuke and Shika head out towards the eating grounds. Sasuke hadn't brought lunch; and didn't bring any money to buy some, so he was just going to go hang out with Naruto. He hated to admit it, but he kinda couldn't wait to see the boy.

By the time Naruto showed up at their table, Shikamaru was already dead to the world and Sasuke was back to reading his book. Naruto looked from the two and plopped down next to Sasuke, "Hey!" he announced happily, "How was your first day of classes so far?" Sasuke sighed and put his book into his bag. He opened his mouth to answer when a squeal was heard behind him. He turned to see the pink haired girl from this morning and a blonde haired girl standing right behind him,

"Oh my god!" the blonde yelled out, "You are SO right, Sakura! He's adorable!" She giggled quietly as Sasuke scowled /adorable? I'm not adorable. Fucking girls./ He turned back to face the table as the blonde girl plopped down next to him and held her hand out, "Hey! I'm Ino Yamanaka! Shika's girlfriend! Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke blinked at the girl and took her hand as he glanced over a Shika, who had woken up and was surveying the scene carefully. /SHE'S Shika's girlfriend? How did that work?/ He shrugged,

"Nice to meet you Ino-chan." He muttered in a bored voice. Ino was about to speak again when the pink haired girl pushed her way in between them,

"I'm Sakura! Haruno, Sakura!" she cried out also thrusting her hand in Sasuke's face. Sasuke scoffed before turning his back on the girl to look at Naruto,

"I met two of your other friends in Pre Calculus this morning, Kiba and Hinata, I believe. They seem nice. Can I ask though, why you told Kiba to 'watch out for me'?" Naruto blinked then gave off a cheeky grin,

"Oh! I just didn't want another rehash of this morning's Neji incident!" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, he'd totally forgotten about that! His face went red and he looked to the table before muttering out,

"I wouldn't have let it happen again. I don't need you or your friends to protect me." Naruto made a disbelieving face before shrugging. Sasuke shook his head and took his book back out. Shika, who had been the only one to hear the conversation as his girlfriend and Sakura had taken to bickering, tried to decipher the information quickly. Sasuke 'had' looked distressed this morning at the mention of Hinata's last name. He sifted through the possibilities until he came to one he thought would fit,

"Troublesome." He muttered before sighing and laying his head back down on the bench table. /Neji had always moved too quickly. This time though it looks like he's going to get in trouble for it./ He sighed again and shook his head. He disliked getting mixed into other's affairs but, he had an unusual need to protect the Uchiha boy. He just looked cracked, and any more might break him. Naruto glared over at Shika, realizing the boy had pieced together what he'd been talking about with Sasuke,

"Damn, lazy smart people." He grunted angrily. Sasuke glanced up from his book with a confused look; he was going to ask why Naruto seemed upset when a green and black figure sped past screeching in a high-pitched squeal,

"Saaakura—chaan!" it called, "My LOVE! I've been searching ALL over for you!" Sakura frowned and looked up at the creature clad in all green spandex,

"Lee, we sit here at lunch, everyday." She smiled before pecking him on the cheek, "This is the new exchange student. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke was about to turn around when a pair of arms were thrown over his shoulder pulling him out of his seat into a backwards hug,

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee cried, "It is great to meet you in this time of our youth! I am Lee!" The boy's voice boomed loudly in Sasuke's ear and he struggled from the iron-grip Lee had around his body. Finally, he gave up and went limp, responding through clenched teeth with a,

"Nice to meet you Lee-san. Now, if you would kindly put me back down." Lee gave a squeak of acknowledgement and unceremoniously dropped Sasuke, disheveled, back into his seat. To his right, Naruto laughed good-naturedly and Sasuke smiled; he liked the sound of Naruto's laughter, it suited him. Lunch went on; people came and went no one of real importance to him. Kiba and Hinata stopped by; conversed for a bit before continuing on their way. In no time, lunch was over and he and Shika were headed to AP world history. On their way there, Shika kept stealing worried glances in Sasuke's direction; Sasuke finally raised an eyebrow at him, "What is it, Shika?" Shikamaru shook his head,

"Troublesome." Was his only reply. Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts as they walked into their classroom. There at the head of the class, was Neji Hyuuga with an older looking man, obviously the teacher. Sasuke stopped in the doorway and looked over at Shikamaru,

"Do we have assigned seats?" he asked casually, watching Neji out of the corner of his eyes. Shika smiled lazily and shook his head. Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he and Shika walked towards the back of the classroom. As far from Neji as Sasuke could get. Neji growled, he didn't like getting the cold shoulder. He turned and muttered an excuse to the teacher before stalking towards the area Sasuke and that lazy-ass Nara boy were sitting.

"Sasuke-kun." He greeted calmly, "Good afternoon." Sasuke tensed from his seat and stiffly looked up at Neji. Neji's breath hitched, /I forgot how cute he was. / he smirked, "Are your classes going well?" He leaned down on Sasuke's desk, getting as close to the boy as possible. Sasuke leaned back in his chair huffing. He was intent on not answering, he didn't like this boy; Neji acted as though he could get whatever he wanted. He probably did, but he wouldn't get him, Sasuke didn't come easily. Shikamaru glared from Neji to Sasuke before deciding to speak up,

"How is your boyfriend doing, Hyuuga?" Neji flinched visibly before settling his glare on Shika,

"Gaara is fine, thank you." Sasuke glanced up at that. /Neji has a boyfriend? Then why is he hitting on me?/ He rolled his eyes and smirked in Shika's direction. Shika sighed as Neji glanced back at Sasuke, "Don't think this changes anything, Uchiha. I get what I want, regardless of the obstacles." With that, Neji leaned back and stalked back to the front of the class. Sasuke frowned and allowed his head to slam down on the desk. Shika glanced over with worry, /Does Sasuke not know how cute he is? I'm straight and I think he's cute./ Shika growled lightly and mumbled out,

"Gaara is Naruto's ex." Sasuke's head shot up,

"What--?!" The teacher cut him off,

"Everyone, quiet down! Class is starting!" Sasuke paid no attention to class, he was still working through the information that Naruto was gay, and that Neji was dating his ex. /Did Neji steal this Gaara person from Naruto? Is that why he was going after him? He thought he was Naruto's?/ he blushed at the thought, /No, the first time Neji saw me, Naruto wasn't around…/ he sighed and shook his head, he hated high school drama. Class ended quickly and Sasuke and Shika went their separate ways. As Sasuke walked into the gym locker room, he crashed into the hard chest of a red head. He looked up, startled, at the boy who was around the same height as him and had the tattoo of the kanji for 'love' above his left eye.

"Gomen..." he murmured, the red head frowned at him before nodding silently and walking out to the gym. Sasuke sighed and shook his head; was every guy at this school a god?! He couldn't hold his own against the lot of them. Sasuke stood in the locker room for a few seconds before he realized he didn't have his gym clothes. As he turned to leave his back was pulled roughly into a strong chest. He looked up to see bright blue eyes looking down at him, /Naruto…/ Naruto smirked,

"I see you met Gaara." Sasuke made a face, /I met Gaara….?/ Naruto laughed at Sasuke and elated, "the red head you ran into." Sasuke's eyes got comically big,

"THAT was Gaara?! I ran into your ex-boyfriend?!" Naruto frowned, released Sasuke, and turned him around to face him. Keeping his hands on Sasuke's shoulders he lowered his face to be eye-level with him,

"How'd you know I dated Gaara?" Naruto's voice was dark and his eyes had that red tint from this morning in them. Sasuke stuttered out,

"S-Shika mentioned it last class… I think he was just trying to get Neji off my back. I didn't think it would upset you." He whispered the last part out. /Was Naruto still in love with the red-head?/ Naruto's eyes softened quickly at the sad look in Sasuke's own eyes,

"NO!" he cried out, more forcefully then he intended, startling Sasuke out of his stupor, "No," he started more softly, "I'm not upset. I'm sorry. My relationship with Gaara is still a touchy subject. Especially since he's now dating Neji. It's just complicated. I'm sorry." He said again. Sasuke frowned but nodded. Naruto's face lightened up a bit, "So, where were you going? You haven't changed yet." Sasuke looked up at him, then down at his outfit and back to Naruto again,

"I forgot to bring clothes for class; I was going to go tell the teacher." He glanced down at Naruto's hands, still in place on his shoulders. Naruto looked at them before quickly releasing them with an embarrassed grin,

"Sorry. Well, Gai-sensei should be in the gym right now. You can't miss him; he's dressed just like Lee." Sasuke made a face, there were TWO idiots running around in green spandex?! He nodded and left Naruto to change; out in the gym he did indeed spot Gai-sensei; he was spouting off nonsense to Gaara 

who looked like he would rather die then be listening to the teacher talk. Sasuke marched over and glanced at Gaara who was staring indifferently at him now,

"Um, Gai-sensei?" he questioned as Gai looked down at him, "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke. The new exchange student and I seem to have forgotten my clothes. Can I just sit class out for today?" Gai beamed down at Sasuke before letting out a hearty laugh,

"Uchiha-kun! Welcome! Yes, since you are new to our youthful class you can sit today out! But bring your clothes tomorrow!" Sasuke nodded, glanced one last time at Gaara, whose gaze hadn't shifted off him, and wandered towards the bleachers. As Sasuke watched the class play through, a thought hit him; most kids had six classes, while he only had five. How was he going to get home?! Although he had said he'd never ride on Naruto's bike again, he was still going to use that bike as a way to get home. He racked his brain, did Shika have a car? No, probably not. Too lazy to go to the DMV. He could always walk. Though, he hadn't really been paying attention to how he got here. He sighed as the P.E. class went back into the locker room. Sasuke got up when he noticed Naruto waiting for him.

As Sasuke approached Naruto frowned, "What's wrong teme?" Sasuke glared half-heartedly at Naruto before sighing,

"How many classes do you have, dobe?" Naruto raised an eye brow and responded,

"Six. Why… oh crap. How are you going to get home?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hold on, lemme change outta these clothes and we'll think of something!" Naruto turned and jogged into the locker room, Sasuke behind him. As he walked in, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto take his shirt off and throw it into his locker. Without realizing, Sasuke scanned up Naruto's toned, tan body. He had a tattoo around his belly-button and a trail of blond hair leading downward. He blushed and looked away quickly as Naruto took his shorts off and threw those in the locker as well. Naruto pulled his pants and shirt on before looking fully in Sasuke's direction to see him bright red and avoiding Naruto impudently. He blinked before smirking, "Liked what you saw?" He questioned casually. Sasuke's head flew back to look at Naruto, an attempt at a glare was made futile as the blush was still stubbornly in place.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed indignantly, "Anyway, how am I going to get home? I really don't want to wait for you." Naruto's smirk turned into a frown,

"I don't know teme. The only thing I can think of is you waiting for me. None of our friends have a car, they all take the bus." Sasuke frowned /OUR friends? Well, I guess I could consider them my friends. Yeah, that's a nice thought./ Sasuke's frown morphed into a smile, as he was about to comment a deep voice came from behind him,

"I could give you a ride." Sasuke observed Naruto's face becoming hardened into a glare,

"And why," Naruto spat out, "would you want to do that, Gaara?" Sasuke spun around quickly to face an indifferent Gaara, who shrugged,

"Just trying to be nice, Uzamaki." He supplied casually, "Unless you have a reason I shouldn't be." Naruto's glare faltered, "I thought not." He turned to Sasuke, "How about it? Want me to give you a ride, Uchiha?" Sasuke frowned, he really didn't have a reason not to accept the invitation, so he shrugged,

"Sure, why not?" he turned to Naruto, "I could see you when you get home. Aniki will probably still be at work anyway," he smirked, "And besides, Gaara's driving is probably a lot safer than yours." Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond, it was probably true. He sighed,

"Yeah, okay. But first, give me your cell phone." Sasuke raised and eyebrow before pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Naruto; who opened it and punched his number in. He closed it, and handed the phone back, "There, call me if you have any problems or anything." Sasuke shrugged and followed Gaara out the back of the locker room, a hand in the air as a wave goodbye. **"What are you doing, kit? You know the Shukaku boy is dangerous!"** Kyuubi growled out. Like Naruto, Gaara also possessed a demon. – I know Kyuu, but I couldn't just say that! Then Sasuke would question how I know about Shukaku, and then he'd want to know about you, and while I want to tell him, it's a tad early for that! Besides, Gaara wouldn't hurt him… I don't think.—Kyuubi growled again, he'd always disliked Gaara; the kid had a murderous look in his eyes; that DIDN'T belong to his demon. Kyuubi shook his head **"Alright kit, but you better hope nothing really DOES happen."** Naruto frowned, /Be careful Sasuke./ he thought before heading out to his next class.

Gaara was walking out to his red sports car, keeping one eye on the Uchiha boy behind him. ((Eat him!)) Shukaku yelled out, ((Rip him to shreds! Fuck him! Do Something! Damnit!)) Gaara growled and Sasuke stopped to look at him, "Gaara? Everything okay?" He questioned warily. Gaara blinked and looked over at Sasuke; was there, '_concern'_ in the Uchiha's voice?! Did Sasuke '_care'_ about him? Gaara was confused. /He knows I dated Naruto, and knows I'm dating Neji. He also knows me and Naruto are on bad terms. Why is he being… civil with me? Why isn't he '_afraid_' of me?/ Sasuke scanned Gaara's indifferent façade; there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the boy, but that really wasn't something to go off of, he knew. /Just like Itachi./ he chuckled lightly, "You remind me of my aniki. I can never tell what Itachi's thinking." Sasuke accidently said out loud. He gasped and turned red, "Oh! I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to say that out loud." He cursed himself again, what was this place doing to him?! Gaara's face allowed a smirk to cross it; he could see why Naruto and Neji liked the boy,

"I'm fine." He answered plainly, "and that's fine. I don't care. Here's my car." He pointed to it and then opened the door and got in. Sasuke stood there blankly for a few seconds before sliding into the car as well. The drive home had been pleasant enough. They had both sat in a comfortable silence. Sasuke had been home for about an hour and a half, sitting and doing homework on his now put together bed, Itachi must have called someone, when the doorbell rang. He looked up from his history book to glance at the clock, shrugging he made his way to the front door and opened it to a frantic Naruto. Kyuubi had been talking to him about Shukaku throughout his entire last period, which had him strung to the brim with worry. Naruto pushed his way inside and shoved Sasuke up against a wall thoroughly inspecting him for injuries of any kind, "What the hell?! Dobe, what are you do—" Naruto brought his hard gaze to Sasuke's face and growled out,

"Shut up teme." Before roughly attaching his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke gasped and Naruto plunged his tongue inside, questing Sasuke's tongue to respond back. After a few nips to his lips and tongue Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed back, bringing his hands up to clutch in Naruto's hair and wrap around his neck. Naruto growled happily and brought one hand to Sasuke's hip and the other to explore under Sasuke's shirt, then move upward through the shirt to grab the back of Sasuke's neck to pull him impossibly closer. Sasuke moaned as the hand on his hip had started to move, when the front door was slammed shut suddenly. Naruto pulled off a flushed, panting, half-lidded and entirely content Sasuke to face enemy number 1: Itachi Uchiha.

TBC...


	5. Flashbacks and some new facts

**What's up?! I am SO sorry again for not updating sooner! I know I promised like, every other day; but my dads been hassling me to get a job, and well, I've discovered Naruto Doujinshi's and well …. –drools-- …. Oh! Um, well, I've been distracted, to say the least. –cough-- anyway; here is the 5th installment of 'Moving Day'. I'm really surprised to see how well I'm keeping this going; and how well you all seem to like it! I'm really glad! This being my first fanfic ever; I was really REALLY worried that no one would like it! I have insecurities like that. I mildly have an idea of where this story is going; I already have quite a few details played out; but to let you all know; I'm just making most of this up as I go. I was never one to write outlines and plan stuff out. Just not my style, ya know? Though, like I said I have a general idea of what I'm going to do; so please bear with me through my discoveries, and such. I greatly appreciate it! Thank you all SOOO much! Oh, also; in the last chapter; a few people told me that I was moving too quickly. And thinking on it, you're semi-correct. What Naruto did though, was more out of relief that Sasuke was okay; then real love or lust or anything like that; more of a confirmation in the heat of passion sort of thing. And unfortunately; for who I don't know, it probably won't happen (in their time) again anytime soon. At least a few days. --wink—I think that's all I gotta say; on with the story and such! OH, and i'm sorry for itachi and sasuke being OoC. --;; hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke!! –cries—why aren't mine?! –sobs— right, so don't own Naruto or respective characters. Damnit.**

**Warnings: Mild incestuous thoughts; Language, mentions of past boyxboy action.**

**Rating: OT for language**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm getting some awesome plot ideas from you people and the feedback is doing wonders for my self-esteem! –Bows-- arigato-gozaimasu!**

"…" Talking

/…/ Thoughts

Moving Day

Chapter 4: Flashbacks and some new facts

Itachi's POV

I lay on my bed glowering at the ceiling. Sasuke hasn't spoken to me for two days! Two whole days because I refused to let him spend the night at the blonds house tonight. After I found what they were doing a week ago, he really expected me to say yes? I sigh and roll over; images of that afternoon flood my mind,

:Flashback:

I pulled my car up to the drive way and glared at the dark blue bike sitting on my lawn. /Brat. I'm going to have a few choice words with him when I get inside./ I growled, slammed my car door shut and stalked up to the front door, which was left open. I raised a brow and slowly walked through the threshold. I stopped dead cold at the sight that greeted me to my immediate left. There was Sasuke, My Little Brother, pushed up against the wall with that blond DEMON pressed against him. They were kissing, and the demon's hand was up my brother's shirt. /Fuck Uchiha control!!/ I was sure my face was purple with rage as I smashed the front door closed, startling Naruto away from MY Sasuke. The blond moved out of the way and I caught a glimpse of Sasuke, and Oh Fuck did he look hot. All bothered and panting. This caused my eyes to sharpen in the blonds' direction; 'I' should have caused that kind of reaction from Sasuke, NOT this, this monster! This intruder in our family. Controlling my breathing as best as I could, I lifted a shaky left hand and pointed to the door, "Get. Out." My voice was dark and laced with unsaid murderous intentions, "Now." I reiterated as the blond hadn't moved. He squeaked and flashed Sasuke what I presume was a cheeky grin before bolting past my still out stretched arm and through the now once again open front door.

:End Flashback:

I growled at the memory. /Fucking blond. I'll get you. Just you wait./ After that incident, Naruto wasn't allowed in our house; though I know he picked Sasuke up for school every morning. Then, there was that red head. Apparently he has been giving Sasuke rides home for the past week as well. I've only had the pleasure of meeting the static creature once; as I had come home early that day. He was a freak if you ask me, but it didn't look like he was much of a threat. Though, I could be wrong; his eyes looked almost as dangerous as mine do. And he's got that 'knowing' smirk, I usually have plastered on my face. I shuddered minutely and sat up from bed; just as the door bell rang. I hear Sasuke shout out that he'd get it and walk to my door as he bolts past. /Why such the hurry?/ I narrow my eyes and follow Sasuke down to the front door. Standing at the door is a boy I haven't met yet. He looks to be asleep on his feet; his brown hair pulled lazily up into a high ponytail. I raise a brow at the man behind him, "Deidara? What are you doing here?" Deidara smiles,

"Itachi, yeah. Caught this brat looking for Sasuke, yeah." He pushes the lazy boy unceremoniously towards me, as I move back.

Regular POV

Shikamaru glares back at the blond, Deidara, he thinks it was, "Sasuke." Shika mutters out lazily, looking from Sasuke to the older man. /So this is Sasuke's older brother./ Sasuke blinks,

"Shika? What are you doing here?" Itachi glances down at his little brother, /So, Sasuke didn't expect him?/ He smirks,

"It seems you were uninvited, Shika, was it? Please leave." While his eyes and voice screamed no room to argue, Sasuke ignored it and reached out and pulled Shika into the house; glaring at both Deidara and Itachi as he sauntered past, and headed towards his bedroom, "Sasuke." Itachi started, Sasuke flinched visibly; Shika noticed, and turned to face his brother with his, 'I'm listening' face. "Who is this boy? And where do you think you are going?" Sasuke's face scrunched up at the obvious scolding tone in his brother's voice,

"This is Shikamaru Nara. He's a friend from school. And I was going to my room. Is that okay, 'aniki'?" Sasuke drawled out his reference to Itachi sarcastically. Itachi's face remained impassive to those who didn't know him, but Sasuke could see the irritation in his brother's features clear as day.

"Nara." Itachi stated plainly, giving the boy a once-over. Shikamaru stared back vehemently, and began to calculate the look and the behavior. This man didn't give much away, but there were subtle signs,

"I have a girlfriend." Shika stated, seemingly out of nowhere, "And I was just hoping to speak with Sasuke about a project we have in our history class." Sasuke blinked over at Shikamaru suspiciously, it was true, they did have a project for history, and the two of them were partners, but he figured that they could finish it in class, being prodigies as they were. Itachi seemed to consider this for a moment. Surveyed the lazy boy again, and then nodded.

"Fine. But not for too long; we have dinner plans with Kisame and Sasori at 6:30." It was 5:30 now. Sasuke blinked, he hadn't known that,

"When did you plan that aniki?" Itachi turned his hard eyes from the Nara boy and softly settled them on his Sasuke,

"I apologize little brother; I made plans this afternoon and forgot to inform you. Deidara will be coming with us as well, I simply expected him to be late." Sasuke shrugged, ever since he'd run into Kisame and Sasori at his school he's been seeing them around a lot.

:Flashback:

It was Wednesday, and Sasuke and Shika were leaving their English class quickly in an attempt to avoid Sasuke's ever-growing population of fan girls and boys when Sasuke pulled a blind corner and crashed into something hard flying back into Shikamaru who barely caught him, "what the--?" Sasuke glanced up and gasped, he'd recognize the blue man anywhere, "Kisame?!" The man's skin was the result of a family condition, giving him the appearance of a shark, Sasuke knew him to be one of Itachi's college friends, and one of his own as well.

"Hey mini! I was wondering when we would run into you!" Sasuke smiled at Kisame's nickname for him and thought about his statement,

"We?" As soon as he asked a tall red head he also knew well walked up beside Kisame and gave a curt nod in Sasuke's direction, "Sasori! What are you two doing here?" Sasuke fell forward as Kisame pulled him into a tight hug, one that he returned vigorously. Shika stood to the side eyeing the two men up warily; /how does Sasuke know two men who look to be in their early twenties? His older brother, perhaps?/ Shika observed the redhead's eyes soften slightly as he gently ruffled Sasuke's hair,

"Chibi." The redhead smirked, "We work here." Sasuke blinked, as did Shikamaru, /they work here? How come I've never seen them before?/ The redhead didn't seem to want to elaborate so Shikamaru turned to the blue one,

"What do the two of you DO here?" Sasuke turned around to face Shikamaru; he'd totally forgotten the other boy was there. He turned back around as Kisame started speaking,

"I'm the pool and any other water-work devices' mechanic. Sasori here teaches remedial math. He's the only one that can get those brats to sit down and listen!" He barked out. Shika flinched, he'd heard about the redhead then. It was true, there was said to be only one teacher who could keep every one of those delinquents in line, and it was said he was scary. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to be disturbed or shocked; in any case, he looked knowing,

"Yes, if anyone could, it 'would' be Sasori." He smirked casually, "since you guys work here, I'll probably see you a lot, as for now, its lunch time! And Naruto will get suspicious if me and Shika get there after him." Sasuke nodded to himself. Shika watched as the two men shared a look before the red one smiled; Shikamaru shuddered,

"Yes, of course, Chibi. We'll see you around." Sasori ruffled Sasuke's hair one more time as he and Kisame walked past.

:End Flashback:

Sasuke smirked at the memory, and glanced over at Shikamaru who had just shuddered, apparently, he'd been reminiscing as well. After that day, Sasuke and Shika saw one or both of the men on a daily basis; at one point they'd joined them at the lunch table; Lee and Naruto, whom both took Sasori's remedial class sat as far from Sasori as humanly possible. Sasuke thought it was so funny that he'd burst out laughing then and there, scaring most people at the table. He looked to his brother, "We should be done before 6." He relayed mechanically, then turned and restarted his march towards his bedroom, Shika in toe behind him. Itachi blinked and moved to the side to allow Deidara into the house,

"Sas-chan has mentioned that boy before, yeah. Says he hangs with Sasuke a lot, yeah." Deidara explained carefully. Itachi's eyes flick in his direction before he internally sighs,

"Kisame as well. Though, he said it was because the boy has all but one class with Sasuke." Itachi's eyes sharpen to red slits, "That would imply the boy is smart. Possibly on the genius level for Sasuke to regard him as an intellectual equal." He frowned, that meant he'd have to be careful around the boy. Deidara decided to voice Itachi's thoughts,

"Heh, that means he might figure out your feelings for the chibi, yeah? Only an idiot couldn't see how much you want him." Itachi's eyes hardened into a glare, "Not that the chibi is an idiot, yeah! I was just saying—" Itachi cut him off,

"Sasuke's not stupid. He does notice some things, but what boy in their right mind would automatically assume their older brother is in love with them? Sasuke just figures its how brothers are supposed to act. I'm the only one he has you know." Deidara feigned thought, then nodded,

"I know, yeah. So, what are you going to do about the blond neighbor? Who by the way has been spying on us, yeah. I saw him when I dragged the lazy boy in, yeah." Itachi raised a brow for Deidara to continue. Shika's eyes widened, he'd stopped just around the corner to see if he could hear anything useful, he learned a lot more then he figured he would. Just as Deidara seemed likely to continue a hand was placed on Shika's shoulder; he jumped and turned to face a concerned Sasuke,

"Shika? Are you okay?" The lazy boy's eyes widened a bit more, /Should I tell Sasuke?! He has a right to know--/ he thought, /But no, Itachi also has a right to privacy, and it seems like he's had these feelings for a while now and hasn't acted on them, so why bring it up?/ he mulled over silently, /But, there is always a first time for everything--/ Sasuke poked Shika on the arm, his face scrunched up in worry; it was like Shikamaru was lost to the world, more so than usual, "Shika?" Shikamaru snapped out of his trance and looked at Sasuke,

"Sorry." He muttered out, followed by a, "Troublesome." And a deep sigh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question and Shika just shook his head, "So, about the project." He started as he walked into what he assumed was Sasuke's room. Sasuke stood dumbfounded in the hallway for a bit before shrugging and following Shika into his bedroom. After about twenty minutes the preparations for their project were done and Shika stood to leave. Sasuke surveyed him carefully; it had appeared that Shika has something one his mind, and was fighting with himself on whether or not he should tell someone, namely Sasuke. "Sasuke," Shika started, then bit his lip, "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Sasuke nodded, he wasn't going to push, whatever was going on was Shika's business, and really, he didn't care. Sasuke opened the front door and Shika stepped out on to the porch, "Just be careful." Shika stated, then turned to walk away lazily hunching his back deep in thought.

Sasuke shut the door and wandered into the living room where Deidara and Itachi were whispering quietly. Sasuke never liked Deidara, the man was weird, and he could tell, had a thing for his niisan. Sasuke shook his head and stood next to Itachi, "Aniki?" Itachi glanced up nonchalantly, silently cheering in his head that Sasuke was speaking with him again; that cheer turned into a deathly glower when Sasuke continued, "Have you rethought my proposal?" Itachi settled his full glare on his baby brother, who didn't even bat an eyelash,

"No." was the dark reply, "I can't stop you from spending time with the nuisance at school, but I can prevent him from being in our home, or you in his." Sasuke's eyebrow ticked,

"Aniki! Iruka-sensei will be there, and besides, he said it was an accident! He was worried and just—" Itachi stood up quickly and towered over Sasuke's small form, Sasuke took a step back. It was true! Naruto had explained the next day at school that he'd just been really worried. Apparently Gaara had violent tendencies and Naruto was afraid that he would hurt Sasuke. Itachi, of course, refused to believe a word of it,

"Someone does not push you against the wall and put a 'hand' up your shirt by "accident"" Itachi hissed, "I'll not say it again; you are not to spend time with that boy outside of school." He said with finality. Sasuke's frame began to shake and he fought back tears, he'd become quite close friends with Naruto over the past week; why couldn't Itachi see that? Why couldn't he understand that Naruto was one of the first real friends he's had in years? Sasuke's red, bloodshot eyes glared up at Itachi,

"Hate you." Was whispered out, so quietly, Itachi almost didn't hear it,

"What?" Itachi choked out; he'd hoped he heard wrong, wished he'd heard wrong, hell he even prayed that—

"I 'hate' you Itachi!" Sasuke bellowed out before turning on his heels and storming into his room. Itachi cringed as he felt more then heard Sasuke slam his bedroom door, then stumbled and fell back onto the couch, Sasuke never called him by his first name. He stared absently at the floor a million thoughts and nothing at all going threw his mind, Sasuke hated him? Why? Because he was protecting him from the blond demon?! Deidara, who was still seated on the opposite couch fidgeted in his seat; Itachi hadn't even changed his facial expressions. And that, in and of itself, was scarier than if he'd blown up. 

Tentatively Deidara leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smacked the hand away quickly, but Deidara wasn't deterred,

"Itachi, yeah?" he whispered, "He didn't mean it. He was just angry, yeah?" Itachi settled his blank gaze on Deidara and Deidara flinched visibly. "He-he'll come around, yeah?" Deidara tried again, "You know he loves—" Itachi stood up abruptly and stalked towards Sasuke's room. Deidara was up in an instant following him; right as Itachi reached the hallway Deidara stupidly jumped in front of him, blocking his path, "Calm down Itachi! Yeah! You don't want to do anything stupid now, yeah?!" he cried out desperately, hoping to save the chibi from Itachi's wrath. Deidara didn't really like Sasuke, but he had nothing against the kid either; so he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, especially since he knew Itachi would regret it later. Itachi grit his teeth,

"Move. Now." Deidara did, but only to situate himself even more in Itachi's path. Itachi let out an exasperated sigh, which in turn, helped him calm down considerably. "Deidara," he started, "Fine. I'm fine. You know I would never hurt Sasuke; I just need to talk with him. Please move." Deidara gave him a pointed look before moving carefully out of the way. Itachi pushed past slowly and knocked gently on Sasuke's door, "Sasuke?" He called, he heard a muffled grunt of acknowledgement from inside; good, he hadn't run away, "Can I come in please?" he then heard some shuffling of feet and the door clicked unlocked, sighing, he pushed the door open to find Sasuke back on his bed, face buried in a pillow. Itachi shut the door soundly behind him and sat down at the edge of Sasuke's bed carefully. "Why?" Itachi asked, monotonously. Sasuke didn't answer, he knew what his aniki meant, he meant 'why is Naruto so important to you?' and in all honesty, he didn't know. That's why he didn't answer. Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry." He spat out, " I just don't trust the br-" Sasuke had glared at him from his pillow haven, and Itachi had stopped, seeing the tear lines staining his little brother's face, "Naruto." He corrected, "Honestly Sasuke, do you blame me for not trusting him?" Sasuke huffed and sat up rubbing the wetness from his eyes with the back of a fist,

"No…" he muttered, "I suppose not. But aniki," he started looking at Itachi directly, "He hasn't tried anything since then, and I know, even if you don't believe it, that he hadn't meant to do that to me." He blushed a bit and looked away, "He's my first real friend in two years aniki." Sasuke looked back at him, "Please don't ruin my chance at having a real friend." Itachi could feel his heart break /feck./ he cursed, then growled lowly,

"I'll consider it." He stated, then cut Sasuke off quickly before he could comment, "But not tonight. It is a school night, and I'd be irresponsible if I let you stay with a friend on one of these days. Maybe a Friday or Saturday?" he relented cursing his brother's cute power of persuasion. He almost cursed again as he saw his brother's face light up with glee, but refrained when Sasuke tackled him into a hug. He could feel his smile on his face and decided he wasn't going to do anything about it; Sasuke had his head in his chest, so he couldn't see anyway. "Now, get cleaned up. We need to leave in ten minutes." Sasuke pulled away slowly and hopped off the bed, racing with childish glee into his bathroom. Itachi stood from his place on Sasuke's bed and walked outside to glower at Deidara, safe that Sasuke couldn't hear him, he hissed, "We need to get rid of Naruto Uzamaki." Deidara frowned then nodded,

"I'll call up some favors." Was all he said.

TBC…


	6. Dangerous and Suspicious Activity

**--Chuckle-- well, that was unexpected; you are all so worried about Naruto! Haha. He's got Kyuubi! Do you really think he'd die so easily? Annnd, this ISN'T a death fic. Injuries are bound to happen, but I won't kill Naruto off; what kind of romance story kills off a major character towards the beginning? Before smex even?! I would never do something so cruel! Besides, I LOVE sexy Naruto, he's here to stay! Oh, and I'm posting this today, cause I feel bad about taking so long to post the last chapter. Haha, I'm watching Scooby doo. I looove Scooby doo. Best cartoon classic ever. Though, it IS distracting. Mm, I think that's all I got; on to the sixth installment of 'Moving Day'! Ne, this one is long, snap. I hope you like it! It's got a lot of information, and 'possibly' some narusasu at the end, but I'm not telling; you'd have to read through it all first! OH, before I forget, when Deidara or Sasori ever mention the word 'chibi' they're talking about Sasuke. The same goes for Kisame when he uses the word 'mini'. They are pet names. Also; in case you didn't know, Kisame and Sasori have worked at that high school the whole year, Shika's just too lazy to have noticed. And Sasuke considers both of them his friends as well as Itachi's. I think that's all, oh, and for those of you who don't know, 'Kami' is a god of some sort. Not necessarily the Christian God, just a deity of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: --sigh-- don't own, never will.**

**Warnings: mild incestuous thoughts, violent suggestions, language, boyxboy action**

**Rating: OT for language and adult themes**

**For everyone who reviewed, thank you!**

"…" talking

/…/ Thoughts

**"…" Kyuubi talk**

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi

((…)) Shukaku talk

Moving Day

Chapter 6: Dangerous and Suspicious activity

Sasuke awoke with a start, his alarm clock blaring right next to his head; he groaned and rolled over to meet warm flesh. He screeched and threw himself off his bed landing with a thud, "DEIDARA!!" he wailed, "what the FUCK are you doing in my bed?!" Deidara moaned and stared down at Sasuke on the floor as the door to his room flew open, producing a disheveled Itachi. Itachi surveyed the scene before settling his gaze on Deidara and calmly (angrily) spitting out,

"Deidara. When I kicked you out of my room last night, that didn't mean you could come to Sasuke's room. We HAVE a guest room." Deidara ignored the warnings in Itachi's tone and pouted,

"But the guest room is so cold, yeah. Besides, Sasuke didn't even notice until he woke up this morning, yeah." Sasuke started shaking with fury on the floor,

"Out. Of. My. Room. NOW!" he shouted rising to his feet pointing an accusing finger in Deidara's direction. If he didn't like Deidara before, he sure as hell hated him now. Even Itachi knew not to come into Sasuke's room without permission; he liked his privacy and his room was his haven. Itachi strode forward and violently pulled Deidara out of Sasuke's bed tossing him at the door. Deidara grumbled, stood up, and marched out the open door, Sasuke sighed and smiled at Itachi, "Thanks aniki." Itachi gave a small nod and turned to leave. Shaking his head, Sasuke wandered over to his dresser to get ready for school.

Itachi glared at Deidara sitting at the kitchen table, his eyebrow twitched as Deidara ignored him. He sighed inaudibly and sat down, "Verdict?" he asked quizzically. Deidara glanced up and gave a cheeky smile,

"Guilty. And pending punishment." He replied, then shivered. Itachi had smiled, and it was creepy as fuck. The two sat at the table in silence for about fifteen minutes before Sasuke wandered out yawning, his hair still wet from his recent shower and hanging delicately in his face. He threw a tired glare at Deidara before collecting his breakfast, a bagel and some orange juice, and sat down to eat. "Ne, Chibi," Deidara started, as Sasuke looked up at him, a piece of bagel hanging from his mouth nonchalantly as he nibbled on it, "Is that blond neighbor with the bike picking you up today, yeah?" Sasuke bit off his bagel and set the rest down, casting a wary glance at Itachi who hadn't moved, and nodded, then glanced at the clock,

"He should be here in about ten minutes." He muttered after swallowing and taking a drink. Deidara nodded,

"Itachi tells me he doesn't take you home though, yeah?" Sasuke glanced at Deidara suspiciously, /what's with all the questions?/ Sasuke raised a brow and contemplated before answering,

"No…" he starts slowly, "He has 6 classes while I have 5, so I get a ride home from Gaara… why?" Deidara smiled,

"No reason, just trying to have a conversation, yeah." Sasuke shrugged, finished his bagel and stood up, leaving for his room. Itachi glared a warning over in Deidara's direction, Deidara shrugged, "he don't suspect nothing, yeah." Itachi narrowed his eyes and Deidara shrugged again as the doorbell rang. Itachi flicked his gaze towards the door as Sasuke rushed out of his room to answer it. Sasuke opened the door not to Naruto, but a lazy commander,

"Kakashi-san?" Sasuke asked uncertainly, "What are you doing here?" Kakashi's one eye twinkled with amusement,

"Yo, Sasuke-kun. Is Itachi-san here?" Sasuke raised a brow, but opened the door to let the man in, "Itachi-san!" Kakashi called spying Itachi sitting at the kitchen table and trotting over to him, as Sasuke turned back to close the door Naruto walked through it,

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" he announced happily, then frowned, "what's the pervert doing here?" Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi before grumbling,

"Which one?" he shot a glare at Deidara, who gave a wide grin,

"Na, Chibi, you don't mean that, yeah!" Sasuke smirked which clearly said 'yeah I do', and turned back to Naruto, taking the offered helmet, and placing it on his head casually,

"I'm leaving!" he called, "bye aniki!" he waved and pulled Naruto out the door with him. Deidara looked over at Itachi,

"He seems okay with the bike, yeah? I figured the Chibi would still be afraid, yeah." Itachi shook his head, refusing to answer and looked to Kakashi,

"Commander, how can I help you?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, then frowned, as he sat down,

"Why would Sasuke-kun be afraid of motorcycles?" Itachi shot Deidara a subtle irritated; threatening look, that Kakashi caught, and regarded the masked man,

"Two years ago Sasuke and our parents were in a car accident. Sasuke survived and our parents died. While a motorcycle wasn't really present, Sasuke has a fear of crashing on those more. He hasn't really gotten over our parents accident, and is even mildly afraid of regular cars from time to time; trucks and motorcycles in particular though." Kakashi nodded thoughtfully closing his one eye. Itachi once again pointed an accusing glare in Deidara's direction before Kakashi looked at him,

"I see, poor Sasuke-kun. Now, you said trucks as well, why those?" He asked lazily, Itachi narrowed his eyes at the Commander,

"I wasn't there, but I read the report and heard about it on the television, apparently a semi truck crashed into the front end of my parent's car and swung it around to crash into another truck to their right. The front end was destroyed." He relayed expectantly without a thought of emotion. Kakashi nodded again, this time his eyes crinkling into a happy upside-down 'U' shape,

"I see." He said again, "Now, on to what I really needed to speak with you about Itachi-san. My captain asked me to come ask you about the new weapon the Tsukuyomi that your company has been working on. I believe they are goggles that allow the wearer to trap an opponent in some sort of illusionary world? Yes?" Itachi frowned, that new product has been kept in the utmost secrecy; how did Konoha find out about that?

"That particular weapon is still too unstable and has yet to leave the testing phase. I can not say for sure how you found out about it, nor when it will be available for public law enforcement usage." Kakashi's eye twinkled with glee,

"Of course, Itachi-san. I'll simply have to just keep checking in on that." Itachi growled lowly at the Commanders impudence but nodded. Kakashi stood, and walked to the door, "Perhaps, I'll come by just to visit." Itachi raised a brow in question, "I do so enjoy running into little Sasuke-kun." Kakashi's eye took on a dreaming-like quality and Itachi's widened fractionally, "Bye bye now Itachi-san!" Kakashi waved and sauntered out the front door closing it behind him. Deidara looked over at Itachi and flinched, looks like he'd have to call in more favors.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the school with about ten minutes to spare; Naruto had stopped to get some instant ramen for breakfast at a gas station. Sasuke hopped off the bike and threw the helmet carelessly at the blond still sitting on the bike; staring at him like he was a mad man. Sasuke had just relayed to Naruto about Itachi's change of heart, as it were, and Naruto was shocked, "Y-You're serious?!" He gasped out, "Itachi's not still mad at me?!" Naruto finally got of his bike and wandered over to Sasuke who had just snorted,

"No, he's still mad at you." Naruto flinched, "But he understands that I trust you." Sasuke's voice got lower almost a quiet whisper, "and that you're an important friend to me." Naruto's head shot up at the confession, he was about to question when Sasuke cut him off, "Now, don't let that get to your head dobe." He smirked good-naturedly, "I don't mean anything by it, understand?" Naruto flashed Sasuke a shit eating grin,

"Course, Sasuke-kun. Meant nothing." He practically purred, and didn't stop smiling even after Sasuke went his separate way. As Sasuke walked into his math class, Naruto skipped off to his own, he was on cloud nine, even if Sasuke had specifically said 'friend' and not anything else, but he could wait. **"The concept of 'friends' can change very quickly."** Kyuubi mused and Naruto nodded vigorously, not paying attention to the weird looks he was being given. –-He called me important Kyuu!-– Naruto squealed, --he trusts me!-– He elated to the chuckling demon. **"I heard kit. But, you've got to remember, with his trust, comes a lot of responsibility. You break that, and I don't know if you can get it back."** Naruto stopped skipping and scowled down at Kyuubi, --Way to ruin my happy mood Kyuu.-– He pouted as he wandered into his class. Class was as normal as could be, except that Sasori-sensei kept sending him heated glares; more than usual; and he wasn't even talking in class today! As the bell rang, he stood to leave when he heard Sasori-sensei call out to him,

"Uzamaki-san; a word please?" Naruto flinched as Lee wished him all the luck of the spring, and hurried towards the teacher's desk,

"Yes, Sasori-sensei?" Naruto asked carefully, "did I do something wrong?" Sasori's lip twitched at the thought, obviously the boy did something wrong if Itachi was targeting him; probably something to do with the chibi.

"You seemed distracted today; and while I don't particularly care, as a teacher, I'm required to question your health." Naruto's body tensed and he glanced up at Sasori,

"No, erm, I'm fine. Just thinking about something is all." He choked out. **"Something's up."** Kyuubi mewled in his head, Naruto, internally, turned to look at the fox, -- what do you mean? – He knew Sasori-sensei didn't care, but what was Kyuubi sensing that he couldn't. **"Just leave kit. He got his answer."** Kyuubi sniffed. Naruto nodded, "So, um, if that's all, I'll be going now, okay Sensei?" Sasori watched him carefully; it was almost as if the boy had just had a conversation with himself, strange.

"You may leave." Naruto heaved a sigh of relief and bolted as fast as he could out of the classroom straight into Gaara; causing both boys to fall to the floor. Gaara growled and shoved Naruto off him, ignoring the ranting from Shukaku in his head. ((Kyuubi!)) Shukaku railed, ((that beast. Thought he'd escaped me?! Kill him! Rip him apart! He has the boy you want! Shred his arms and legs to pieces and bath in his blood!)) He shrieked. Gaara jumped to his feet,

"Watch it Uzamaki!" he grunted agitatedly, /Damnit./ Gaara fumed silently, /I don't know how much more of this I can take./ Gaara turned and stalked off as Naruto stayed put on the floor, disgruntled and confused,

"What the hell?" He muttered, finally standing up as the late bell rang, "Oh shit!" he turned and bolted towards his next class muttering about stupid teachers and ex-boyfriends holding him up. After that, the day went relatively smoothly for Naruto, and now it was time for lunch, and lunch meant seeing Sasuke. He was walking through the part of the school that was being renovated and watched a few people hammer away; why they did that during school hours was beyond him,

"Watch out kid!" he blinked and turned towards the shout **"MOVE kit!"** Kyuubi railed and shoved forward with enough force to push Naruto out of the way as a thick glass pane crashed down and shattered where he had just been standing. From the floor Naruto blinked at the glass – If, If that hit me! – He started, -- I would have… -- Kyuubi cut him off **"I know kit, I know. But it didn't."** The construction worker who had called to him came rushing over, "Kid! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I had just set that pane! It shouldn't have fallen! This is all my fault! Are you okay?!" He asked again. Naruto looked over at the mans panic stricken face before standing up quickly and brushing himself off,

"No! No, I'm fine! See?" he asked, "It was an accident! They happen all the time, don't worry about it, okay?" The man nodded somberly taking another glance at the shattered pane, "I'm going to go now, alright? Don't worry about it, it'll take more than that to kill Naruto Uzamaki!" the man smiled up at him weakly and Naruto turned to jog off, /that was too close/ he sighed heading towards his lunch table. With his back turned he failed to catch the shadow that cursed and stalked off, leaving the still shaking construction worker to clean up the mess.

Naruto had just approached the table when Sasuke shot up, "Dobe?! What happened?" Shikamaru, who had been snoozing jerked his head up and took in the sight Naruto was making. The boys' usual tan skin was white as a sheet, and he was shaking from head to toe. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his bright blue eyes clashing was Sasuke's dark concerned ones, "Dobe?" He asked again, "Naruto?" Sasuke walked forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to ease the shaking, "You're shaking." He pointed out testily, Naruto shrugged,

"I was wandering through the construction area and a glass pane almost crushed me." He stated nonchalantly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before Naruto received a hard smack to the back of his head, "OW! Teme?! What the hell?!" he reached up and covered his head as Sasuke sat back down and took a vicious bite from his sandwich. Shikamaru sat up fully and glanced from Naruto to the area where the construction was taking place,

"I had heard the crash." He mused quietly, "How strange. Those panes, once set, aren't supposed to fall." Sasuke stopped tearing apart his food to regard the genius,

"What are you suggesting Shika?" Shika's gaze shifted from Naruto, whom had sat down, to Sasuke; and his internal war from yesterday came back full force. /Damnit./ he growled in his head, /This is all too troublesome!/ he banged his head back down on the table and Sasuke swore he might have heard a 'troublesome' muttered, but he wasn't sure. He shrugged, and looked over at Naruto who was still white, "Shake you up that much dobe?" Sasuke teased, knowing it would fire Naruto up; he wasn't disappointed,

"What was that teme?! I don't see you getting shit thrown at you! Besides," he started, his voice coming down to a normal level, "today's just been weird." Sasuke raised a brow for Naruto to continue, he just shook his head, "No. Just weird." Sasuke sighed in resignation and waited for lunch to slowly come to a close. Sasuke and Shikamaru lazily made their way to History; he wasn't exactly thrilled to spend an hour in Neji's presence. The boy hadn't tried anything more, but the suggestions and innuendos didn't go unnoticed. Upon entering the class Sasuke immediately began to make his way towards his seat in the back, hoping he would make it before,

"Sasuke-kun." That. Sasuke sighed and turned to face Neji. He raised a brow in question, "How are you and Shikamaru doing on your project? I've noticed the two of you haven't even started, as the rest of the class is about half way done." Sasuke allowed himself a small chuckle,

"Me and Shikamaru have it under control, Hyuuga." He smirked, "If that's all," he started and turned to leave. He stopped and whipped around when he felt a hand on his wrist, "Let. Go." He growled out, and Neji just smiled while pulling Sasuke closer and moving in towards him,

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you're angry?" He purred, causing Sasuke to shudder. Neji's other hand came up to cup Sasuke's face and pull him even closer. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched. Shikamaru stood nearby waiting to intervene if he needed to, though he figured Sasuke could handle it. Sasuke glared, but stopped when an evil thought entered his head, he smiled,

"Why no, not that I can think of, but Neji," he moved his face up close to the older boys, his lips brushing Neji's softly. He felt Neji shiver and smirked, "Has anyone ever told you how ugly you are up close?" He sneered and shoved Neji away. As he stalked to his seat he could hear Neji sputtering incoherently behind him. Finally as he and Shikamaru took their seats, Sasuke looked down at the Hyuuga and almost laughed out loud at the look of pure fury on his face. Just as it seemed Neji was going to stomp up to Sasuke's seat and let him have it, the teacher walked in, and Neji was forced to just settle with glaring. To his right, Shikamaru smiled in Sasuke's direction, he had to give to boy props, no one had ever called Neji ugly in his life, that had to hurt. Class proceeded as usual and finally it was time for P.E. Sasuke was already changed and waiting in the gym talking with Gaara, by the time Naruto had arrived. Jogging out, Sasuke frowned in Naruto's direction, he looked worse than at lunch, "Dobe? What now?" Naruto stopped and leaned casually on Sasuke's frame,

"I had a few more… accidents… on the way here" he frowned. By accidents, he meant things like almost eating rat poison in science, and a water pipe bursting and almost taking his head off. He shook his head, "where the hell did all this bad luck come from anyway?" He sighed and Sasuke stared at him, there was no way this was all bad luck, or mere accidents,

"Why don't you sit class out today or something?" Naruto frowned and scrunched his face up before a voice boomed behind him,

"I agree!" the three boys turned to face Gai-sensei, "Uzamaki-kun does not appear to be in the best health of his youth! You shall sit class today on the bleachers!" Naruto sighed, well, fine then. Taking his arm off Sasuke's shoulder he slumped over towards the bleachers, Sasuke followed a bit behind him. Naruto hopped up to the top of the bleachers and sat down heavily while Sasuke stood at the bottom looking up at him warily. Naruto sighed and jostled slightly when he felt the bleachers vibrate minimally, -- what was that…?-- He looked down when he heard the bleachers creak **"oh fuck."** Naruto jumped to his feet and lurched forward throwing himself into Sasuke on the ground as the bleachers he had been sitting on collapsed. Both boys hit the ground with a resounding crack as Sasuke's head collided harshly with the floor. Naruto spared a second to look back at the in now piece's bleachers, before staring worriedly down at Sasuke whose vision was swimming,

"Sasuke?!" Naruto shrieked, still sitting on top of the boy with his hands on the floor on both sides of Sasuke's head. Gai-sensei and the rest of the P.E. class came rushing over and Sasuke groaned, "Sasuke?! Are you okay?!" Sasuke felt his eyes focus and glared up at the idiot above him; quickly shoving Naruto off him Sasuke railed,

"Me?! Am 'I' okay?! Damnit Naruto! That could have been you!" he pointed to the heap of metal and plastic. Sasuke stood up, only to get dizzy and fall back again, Gai-sensei catching him part way,

"Hold on Uchiha-kun, you hit your head hard, relax for a little bit." Sasuke glared up at the teacher but let himself be lain back down anyhow. Naruto fretted frantically to Sasuke's right as Gaara looked around. Movement to his left caught his attention. The redhead's eyes narrowed and he walked in the direction of the movement. ((Sabotage)) Shukaku supplied, and Gaara nodded, ((seems I'm not the only one that wants that fox and his vessel dead.)) Gaara shot Shukaku a warning glare and settled on looking for the movement he saw earlier. ((Male. Mid thirties, maybe 34 or so.)) Shukaku supplied, sniffing the air. ((Professional.)) Was his last input. Gaara narrowed his eyes before wandering back to where Sasuke and the Uzamaki bastard were sitting,

"Who wants you dead, Uzamaki?" he asked in a bored tone. Gai-sensei had left Sasuke in Naruto's care, and had started the class back up. Sasuke looked up startled, /what..?/ Naruto, looked down in thought, there could be lots of people,

"Besides, 'him' you mean?" By him, Naruto was referring to Shukaku; he knew Gaara would figure that reference out, "No one that I can think of. Sasuke's brother is mad at me, but I think wanting me dead is a bit harsh. So, no one." Gaara nodded thoughtfully,

"It's not him. He thinks it was a male, early thirties, a professional; probably hired. You've said these accidents had been occurring all day, yes?" Naruto nodded, Shukaku got all that? – why didn't you pick all that up, you good for nothing fox?—Naruto pointed out. Kyuubi grunted, **"you're still alive aren't you? If this truly was done by a professional, without me, you'd have died several times over. Ungrateful brat."** Kyuubi growled. He hadn't been looking for a person, if he had, he could have picked up the same things. Sasuke looked from the two profusely confused,

"What? What's going on? Someone's targeting Naruto? How do you know? And who's this guy you keep referring to?" Sasuke wasn't known as a prodigy for nothing. He glared hard at Naruto, figuring the blond would crack under his stare, surprisingly, he didn't.

"He's no one. Don't worry about it." Naruto said it with such finality that Sasuke almost thought the boy had been replaced, and decided not to question it; obviously a sore spot for his dobe. He sighed and the three of them conversed quietly until it was time to go into the locker room and change. Sasuke stood and shakily started towards the locker room; he was still a bit dizzy. Once inside he tore his shirt off and threw it into his locker, sighing again, he looked over at Naruto; who was staring at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and turned his head away quickly, hoping his blood would redistribute elsewhere, then looked back,

"Are you going to be okay for your last class?" He asked when Naruto had started to change as well, "If me and Gaara leave?" Gaara joined Sasuke by his locker and watched as the boy pulled his tight form-fitting jeans back over his smooth hips. Naruto sighed,

"I should be fine; you weren't really around for the other 'accidents' earlier." He pointed out. Sasuke thought, then nodded, Naruto was right, he pulled his shirt on and closed his locker,

"Alright. But come straight home after school." Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look, then beamed like no other; Sasuke flinched,

"Awww!" Naruto started, "Is the teme worried about me?" he cooed, Sasuke growled, /why?!/ he shouted to his thoughts, /why do I have to worry about this idiot?!/ He shook his head, resigned to his fate and glared up at Naruto,

"Dumbass. Just don't die on me. Got it?" Naruto nodded vigorously and Sasuke turned to Gaara, "Let's go." Gaara nodded and they left. Naruto finished changing and took off for his last class, him and Kyuubi both on guard. Amazingly enough, nothing happened, and his final class came to an end. Naruto stalked out to his bike, waving goodbye to Shika, Kiba, and Hinata he threw his helmet on and started his baby up. He closed his helmet flap and pushed off racing down the road.

Sasuke sat exasperated on his bed. Itachi had been home when he returned, saying he'd taken the day off to finish setting the house up. He turned to glare at his clock, Naruto just got out of class, /That's it, I'm not staying here, I'm going to go for a walk to calm my nerves./ He growled and walked out of his room, both Itachi and Deidara were sitting on the couch, Deidara was asleep. "Aniki?" he called, Itachi turned around, "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in about ten minutes or so." Itachi stood up and walked over to his little brother; he'd stayed home in case the brat died at school and Sasuke needed comforting, but apparently, he was still alive.

"Where are you going?" He leaned down to be face level with Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, then shrugged,

"Hadn't planned on going anywhere, but I might head up towards the park." Itachi nodded,

"Okay, call if you need anything." Sasuke smiled and walked out the front door, Itachi closing it behind him. He sighed and paced down the sidewalk. Naruto, with his driving skills, should be arriving home in approximately ten minutes. He shook his head and made his way towards the park; it wasn't much, a big field of grass, a pair of swings and a slide, but it was relaxing. Right as he was nearing the park Sasuke's head shot up from looking at the floor at the sound of a motorbike, he gave a true smile when he recognized Naruto's bike, /He's okay/ he breathed a sigh of relief as a huge truck sped past, the driver glancing out the window at the park casually. Sasuke's breath caught, /I recognize that driver!/ Flashes of screams and tires screeching flooded his mind, /that's the same man my parents car hit! Even the same truck!/ Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the driver wasn't paying attention, still watching the park and headed straight for Naruto.

Naruto sped down the road by the park and saw a small figure walking a way in the distance, /that looks like Sasuke!/ he smiled. He watched Sasuke stop, and then watched as his features contorted into something akin to horror, -- what…?—He questioned, **"KIT! Look out!!"** Naruto's head snapped up and he swerved to the right narrowly missing the truck that had been barreling in his direction, lost control and hit the curb at a parallel angle causing him to fly off his bike and skid through the grass. His body finally stopped moving, his arms and legs all scratched to hell, his clothes shredded in some places and his helmet at least some twenty feet from his body and bike. His bike had continued with its momentum before crashing into a street sign. He groaned and opened his eyes, wondering briefly when they had closed and looked to his left. Sasuke was running in his direction calling out to him, "Naruto!" Sasuke wailed coming to a skidding halt, and dropping to the ground next to the blond. The screams and screeching from his memories still playing in his head, now coupled with the sounds from the accident that had just happened. Sasuke leaned over Naruto's body looking him up and down quickly; searching for any signs of serious injury, there appeared to be none. A random car that had happened by and witnessed the accident had stopped, and the driver was out and to his side in an instant,

"That driver kept going! The asshole! I got his plate though!" the young man informed Sasuke, then looked down at Naruto, "Are you okay?! Do I need to call an ambulance?!" Naruto blinked up at the man before opening his mouth and croaking out,

"No," he coughed a bit and made to sit up, only to have Sasuke forcefully push him back down, accompanied by a 'don't you move yet asshole' stare. "I'm okay. He missed, and the grass softened my fall." Sasuke looked down at him doubtfully, but didn't argue the verdict,

"Should I call the cops? That driver just kept going! He didn't even stop to see if you were okay!" The man tried again. Sasuke looked up at him, of course the truck didn't stop, he was TRYING to hit Naruto, and failed, thank Kami. Naruto shook his head,

"No, no that's okay. I'm fine, and the guy missed me, and besides it was just an…" he looked up and caught Sasuke's glare, "accident." He finished lamely, "I really appreciate you stopping to see if I was okay though. Not everybody would have done that." The man blushed lightly and coughed a little,

"Er, yeah, here, let's see if you can stand." Sasuke and the man both took one of Naruto's arms and gently pulled him to his feet. The man let go, and Sasuke hovered over the arm, just in case, and waited for Naruto to stabilize,

"I'm good!" he called out cheekily, giving a thumbs up in the mans direction, earning another blush from him and a smack to the back of his head from Sasuke, "Ow! God Damnit teme! Why is it every time I get hurt you always hit me?!" He shouted, glaring over in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke scowled,

"It's what you get for making me worry about you dobe!" he huffed and looked away. The man watched the scene with a 'knowing' smile before coughing lightly again,

"If you're okay now, I'm-I'm going to continue on home." Naruto looked over at the man, and thanked him again,

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." He smiled and the man nodded, gave a wave and jogged back towards his car. Naruto beamed at the man's back, before looking at Sasuke, "Lets see if my baby survived." He chuckled out, "I mean my bike." He explained at Sasuke's confused look. Sasuke nodded, personally he hoped the damn thing would blow up or burst into flames so Naruto would never ride it again. As Naruto made his way over to where his bike lay, Sasuke wandered the opposite direction to collect the idiots' helmet. Naruto was just lucky the helmet came off AFTER he flew off the bike and hit the ground, instead of during or before. He picked it up and shook his head, these events were not helping his subconscious any. The screams were still there, and now Sasuke was sporting the image of a dead Naruto; he sighed and trotted over to where Naruto was picking his bike up, "She seems okay." Naruto mused, then turned the key on the ignition to hear her start up, then turned it off, "She's good." He smiled over at Sasuke and raised a questioning brow at Sasuke's scowl, "What?" Sasuke glanced at him momentarily before shaking his head,

"Nothing dobe, lets just get you home and take care of those scratches." Naruto nodded and the two of them walked back towards his house in silence. He glanced over at Sasuke every once in a while to find him deep in thought, --there's something he's not telling me Kyuu.—he pointed out dryly, **"we all have our secrets, Kit."** Kyuubi pointed back. Naruto's face scrunched up in irritation, --Our secret's different.-- He said plainly, Kyuubi chuckled, **"really? Somehow, I doubt that. A secret is simply something you feel no one else needs to know about. It doesn't have to stay that way; but it also means no one else really has to know."** Naruto sighed as he parked his bike in his garage and opened his front door; Sasuke following him in.

"My room's upstairs, first door on the left, I'll get the first aid kit and be up there in a sec." Naruto supplied, pointing towards a set of steps. Sasuke nodded and headed upstairs; walking into what he KNEW to be Naruto's room,

"It's… orange." He observed out loud. The room was indeed orange; not the gaudy orange Naruto usually wears, but a nice rustic color. He looked around the semi-clean room and scoffed, he'd expected it to be a disaster zone; possibly the dobe had cleaned it recently. He sat on Naruto's bed and waited only a moment before Naruto rushed in holding a first aid kit. Naruto blushed and his mind reeled, --M-my bed!—he squeaked, --he's sitting on my BED Kyuu!—Kyuubi just chuckled. Naruto's mind decided to then supply him with all the things he'd fantasized about the raven doing in that bed and flushed darker. Sasuke stood up immediately and walked over and placed his forehead on Naruto's, "You don't seem to have a fever." He breathed, Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath puff out over his moist lips, /So close…/ Naruto felt his heart speed up. He hadn't been this close to Sasuke for about a week now. Naruto tried to contain a groan as Sasuke pulled away and grabbed at the kit in his hands, "Go sit on the bed, we should sterilize your wounds before they get infected." Naruto blinked, then looked down at his arms, and realized just then that he was bleeding. He moved over to his bed and sat down; Sasuke moved in front of him and knelt down, setting the box on the floor.

Naruto groaned again, audibly this time; could Sasuke not see what he was doing to him?! He was kneeling down between his legs! Oh the thoughts and images this gave Naruto! Sasuke looked up and took a sterile wipe pad and gently applied pressure to one of Naruto's larger gashes on his leg. Naruto hissed and flinched at the sting. Sasuke smirked and continued cleaning until he was satisfied that all Naruto's visible wounds were taken care of. He frowned at Naruto's frayed shirt before suddenly reaching forward and grabbing at the bottom hem. Naruto squawked and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, halting all movement, "What are you doing?!" he squeaked. Sasuke burrowed his brows in confusion,

"I was going to check to see if you had any scratches on your chest." He stated matter-of-factly. Naruto blushed, but released his hold. In one fluid movement, Sasuke had Naruto's shirt off and tossed to the floor. Still in 'patch-up' mode, Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto blush when he placed his hand gently on a scratch across Naruto's abdomen. He turned and grabbed some more sterile pads and some gauze before turning back to clean the area. Half-way through, when Naruto let out a small moan, Sasuke realized where his hands were, and who his hands were on. He blushed and looked up at Naruto's closed eyes and serene face, still delicately moving his hands across the tan, well built chest. Looking back at Naruto's chest, Sasuke set the antiseptic aside and allowed his naked hand to search its way across Naruto's soft skin. He looked back up at Naruto's face when he heard a purr of pleasure; deep blue eyes staring lustfully down at him. He placed his hands on Naruto's hip and pulled his body upward, his face leaning towards the now downward inclined one above his.

Naruto's hands made there way to Sasuke's shoulders and pulled the boy up so that he was seated fully in his lap. He happily noted that Sasuke's eyes were glossed over and half lidded, and lifted one of his hands from their perch to lovingly stroke Sasuke's silky cheek. That hand quickly relocated its grip into Sasuke's sable locks, and pulled that head down to crash lips onto his. Sasuke immediately opened his mouth to Naruto's kiss and sucked gently on his bottom lip; his hands lay tensed on Naruto's firm chest. Naruto's other hand found its way down to Sasuke's hips, where they squeezed gently and pulled the body closer causing small friction. Sasuke gasped and pulled away as Naruto quickly attached his lips to Sasuke's neck sucking harshly at the vain. Sasuke choked back a moan and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder his hands wrapping around his shoulders as well. "Na-" he gasped as Naruto bit him hard, "Nnagghh" He moaned out; Sasuke had never felt anything like this before. Of course he'd had make out sessions, but he was young, and they never got his heated! He shuddered and reached out to take Naruto's earlobe into his mouth licking and nibbling as he heard small mewls of pleasure from the blond at his ministrations, "Naruto" he muttered harshly into the wet ear by his mouth. Naruto snapped and spun around throwing Sasuke onto his bed before climbing on top of him and reattaching his mouth to those sinful lips that had been taunting him for the past week.

Naruto's hands made fast work of Sasuke's shirt, as it too joined his on the floor. His fingers grazed across Sasuke's tender skin causing a sharp intake of breath from the owner. Naruto smirked into the kiss as he splayed his hand across Sasuke's upper body. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, but not before giving those pleading lips a loving lick, and looked down at the body below his. /More/ his mind demanded, /I need to see more./ the hand on Sasuke's hip moved down to the hem of Sasuke's tight jeans and pulled lightly at the button there. Naruto looked up with concern as he heard Sasuke emit a small cry of protest. Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto's and he shook his head, he wasn't ready for something like that. Naruto's blazing gaze softened slightly and he nodded, and leaned down to place an innocent kiss on Sasuke's lips. Right as he was about to speak, 'What I've done' by Linkin Park blared into his head and Sasuke sat up quickly, that's Itachi's ring tone! He whipped his phone out of his pocket and opened it, placing it to his ear, "Aniki!" he cried into the phone. Naruto, whose hands had been gently moving up and down Sasuke's leg, stilled. Sasuke listened for a bit then cast a worried glance at the clock. /an hour?!/ he gasped, /he'd been gone almost an hour!/ "I'm SO sorry aniki! I-" he stopped and listened to Itachi speak, "I know what I said but-" he paused again, "Yes, aniki. I'm sorry. I'm at Naruto's he-" he winced, Itachi was mad, and this time, Sasuke felt he had a right to be. "He got into an accident aniki! I was just taking care of his wounds!" he cried out desperately, Itachi wasn't yelling, but he didn't need to be for Sasuke to sense the murderous rage over the line. Sasuke nodded, looked thoughtful, then nodded again, "Y-yeah, I'm done now; I'll be home in a second. Yes aniki. Okay, see you soon." He closed the phone and jumped off Naruto's bed reaching for his shirt, he pulled it on and turned to face Naruto, "Naruto," he started, but Naruto just smiled and pulled him down onto his lap again,

"Don't worry about it. If I were Itachi, I'd be pissed too." He gave Sasuke a chaste kiss, which was returned and allowed Sasuke to stand back up, "If I ever want to see you again, you better get going." He chuckled; Sasuke gave a half-hearted smile back,

"Yeah…"He leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow! Get some rest. You need to sleep off your injuries." With that he turned and bolted out of the room with one thought in mind, /when did he become so important to me?/.

In the house next door a phone was smashed against a wall, accompanied by an aggravated growl, "I will get you. If it's the last thing I do."

TBC…


	7. Conspiracies and new feelings

**What's up all? I'm sorry this is so late! I've actually had a life and have been spending it with my friends lately! Also, the computers in my house decided they were too good for the internet; and I've been searching all over for some god damn internet access fucking starbucks costs money! Ahem, sorry again. Well anyway, I'm happy to announce we are beginning the mystery portion of my story. Also, progressing in the area of romance. I'm also willing to point out that I'm utterly embarrassed to be writing this chapter, as it contains my first attempt at mild smut. No sex; but the most sexual thing I've ever written. I'm also going to bring in a few more characters that you should all know; and new relationships with those characters. I hope that my story has been living up to whatever expectations you, my loyal readers, have set for me; I'm nervous as fuck, and my stomach is doing lots of flip-flops. There will be a lot of information in this chapter, a new perspective, and a bit of background. I feel this is an important chapter, not only for my story development, but for my writing skills development as well. I'm going to plead with my readers on this one; I NEED to know how I did on the semi-sexual scenes; please, please review. And don't just tell me good chapter (though, those are highly encouraging and I utterly love them!) I need some real feedback on my writing style to see if what I wrote makes sense, or sounds good and what not. Onegai! falls to knees in a deep bow On to the seventh installment of 'Moving Day'. BTW I'm sorry that Sasori is so OoC; but yeah; he is.**

**No new words, but whenever Shukaku uses the word 'boy' he's referring to Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: Shrug not mine. But my imagination and plot are (oh, and the mild attempts at smut).**

**Warnings: Incestuous thoughts; mild boyxboy smut; solo; language.**

**Rating: OT for adult themes and language**

"…" Talking

/…/ thoughts

((…)) Shukaku talk

Moving Day

Chapter 7: Conspiracies and new feelings

Gaara's POV

I blinked blankly at the ceiling then glanced over at the clock; it was flashing 2:03 am. I gave a small sigh and stared back at the ceiling, "This evening is going by slowly today." I say out loud to no one in particular. Even with my insomnia; the night has always gone by quickly for me. ((You're worried about the boy.)) Shukaku supplied flippantly. I nodded, he was right, I am worried about Sasuke. He lives with that man, Itachi, his older brother. Itachi reminded me of me. I chuckle darkly, "what is it about that man?" I ask Shukaku; I've never spoken to him in my head, only recently have I begun responding to him at all. I usually ignore him. ((He's dangerous.)) He replied languidly, ((Probably killed a few people already. Didn't do it himself of course; he didn't smell like blood. He would have hired people.)) I nod absently, ((he wants your boy too.)) The raccoon demon flicked his tail and grunted, the brat only talked to him when he needed his guidance. I blink, then sit up, /That explains it./ I climb out of my bed and wander out my door to the living room and into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I sit down at the kitchen table and open a soda thinking back on the conversation I had with Neji earlier that day.

:Flashback:

I stand at the end of Neji's bed and pull my boxers back on, before glancing at the lounging elder boy, "He called me ugly." Neji growled out. Still butt naked and lying casually across his bed, with his right arm over his eyes, "I'm not ugly." He stated, for what had to be the twelfth or so time since I'd come over. I reach down and pull my pants on, only stopping when I hear him sit up and glare heatedly in my direction, "I'll show him." He sneered, I watched on impassively, waiting for him to elaborate, "He knows I'm not ugly. I know he wants me. His tight ass will be mine. I'll make him want it." He growled out jumping off his bed to parade over to his dresser. He stopped and what I could tell was a sadistic smirk crossed his features, "And I know just what to do." He giggled with unrestrained glee and proceeded to get dressed.

:End Flashback:

I down the rest of my soda, /what is he planning?/ I bite my bottom lip nervously, "Do I really care?" I ask myself incredulously, "If Neji hurt Sasuke, would I care?" I sit back in the chair and close my tired eyes. ((Obviously.)) Shukaku sniffed ((weak)). He taunted. I scoff, "Just because I care, doesn't make me weak, demon." I stop and sit up glaring down at the table, /I really DO care, don't I?/ I sigh, unfortunately though, Sasuke likes the blond bastard, ((Kyuubi?)) Shukaku questions, I nod, "His vessel, yes." Shukaku's eyes narrow, ((Steal him. The boy has no reason not to like you instead. Feelings change,)) Shukaku pointed out dryly; I nod again, the demon was right. Though, there is also the problem with Naruto's attackers, ((It's the brother.)) I blink, "How do you know that for sure though?" I couldn't just tell Sasuke, then he would wonder where I got this theory from, and I'm not telling him about the raccoon; the only person who knows about him is Naruto. Not even my family knows; I killed the only other person who knew; the one who placed this damned curse on me.

Shukaku let out a chuckle, ((His eyes. He watches the boy's every movement. Also, he was giving us this killer stare basically daring us to try something with the boy. If we know the Kyuubi vessel,)) he shuddered, ((and we do, more then I'd have liked. Then we know that the Uzamaki boy 'has' tried something, and probably got caught. You said it yourself; your boy likes the Kyuubi vessel.)) I blinked inward at the demon, "what's got you so talkative?" and helpful, but I didn't say that part. Shukaku shrugged, ((You don't talk to me. 16 years cooped up in your body in silence is grating.)) I nod, we'll talk to, I shiver, 'Naruto' tomorrow about our theory. He probably won't like it. Shukaku snorted.

Regular POV

Sasuke grunted in annoyance as his alarm clock beeped viciously at him; he opened his eyes to darkness. It took him a moment to realize he was sleeping with his entire body under the covers, /Why did I do that?/ He threw the covers off and glanced at the mirror on the opposite side of his room and his eyes grew wide. He gasped and slapped his hand over a bright red bite mark on the right side of his neck, just between his neck and shoulder blade. /Naruto!/ he shrieked in his mind, /OMG! Why didn't I see this coming?!/ He thought back and could clearly remember Naruto biting him, "Uggh!" he fell back on his bed; hand still firmly in place. "What if someone sees it?" He scowled at the ceiling, then grew fearful, "what if aniki sees it?!" Sasuke bolts out of bed and tiptoes to the door, glancing out it, he finds Itachi at the kitchen table eating breakfast, /Good./ He breaths, and rushes silently to Itachi's bathroom. Under the sink, he pulls out a bag of make-up; he giggled slightly at the fact that his older brother wore make-up, then got serious and pulled out the concealer. Making a mad dash back to his room, he grabs a set of clothes and hops into the shower.

Itachi sat grumpily at the kitchen table, slowly sipping his cup of coffee, /I need to buy a new phone today./ he mused, picking up the newspaper and scanning it absently. He'd been pissed to find out that Sasuke was at the blond brat's house last night, and was even more upset to find that the blond had had an accident and walked away practically unscathed. When he returned last night, Sasuke was in a state of dishevelment and appeared to be quite happy, Itachi didn't even want to try to interpret that; he was mad enough at the blond as it was. He looked up as Sasuke walked in, wearing a casual set of carpenter jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black cat in the upper left corner. Sasuke fell effortlessly into his chair and gazed dazedly across the way a bit past Itachi's head. Itachi blinked, "Are you alright this morning, Sasuke? Should you stay home from school? You don't look well." Sasuke lifted hazy eyes to regard his aniki and shook his head,

"Naw, I'm fine." The doorbell rang and Sasuke stood up. Last night Naruto had called and told him that Iruka refused to let Naruto ride his bike until it was checked out and tuned up, so Iruka was going to give them a ride to school instead. Being a teacher, Iruka arrived earlier, meaning he left earlier. Sasuke opened the door and nodded at Iruka, before setting his eyes on Naruto. He nearly scoffed; that cheeky grin the blond was known for was back, "Let me get my bag." He grunted out and left for his room. Naruto leaned through the doorframe carefully to take a peek at Itachi and flinched, /Fuck, I'm screwed./ he sunk back in place behind Iruka as Sasuke rounded back around the corner, "Bye aniki!" Sasuke called, and shut the door behind him. Itachi sat glowering at the table; today was going to suck.

Iruka pulled into the teacher's parking lot and shut his car down; Naruto shot out and Sasuke followed. "Thank you Iruka-sensei." Sasuke offers casually, "I will see you in class later." Iruka nods at him as Sasuke and Naruto turn to leave. They make it to the school's outer doors before Sasuke turns to Naruto and questions, "Where does Shika hang out before school? I know his bus gets here around this time, right?" Naruto narrows his eyes suspiciously,

"Yeah… he usually hangs out on the roof, I think." Sasuke nods and looks around for the stair case; he spots it to his left and starts to walk towards it when Naruto stops him by gripping his wrist and pulling him back hard against him. Sasuke freezes up as he feels Naruto's breath ghost over his neck, "I thought I bit you." Naruto blows against him and Sasuke shivers,

"You did. I covered it up." Sasuke turns to looked pointedly up at him, "You DO know what aniki would do if he saw it, right?" Naruto cringes, yeah, he knew,

"Thanks then." He flashes a cheeky grin and Sasuke just rolls his eyes,

"Let's just go, dobe." Sasuke pulls his arm back and marches towards the staircase, behind him he could hear Naruto mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'teme'. Once on the roof, Sasuke spots Shika lounging easily against the edge railing; his outward appearance not even slightly showing the war that had been brewing in his mind for days now. Sasuke eyes him warily; Shika looked like he hadn't slept well last night, which was weird for the lazy prodigy, "Shika?" Sasuke asked, his voice laced with a hint of worry. Naruto scowls mildly. Shikamaru opens one eye and examines Sasuke and Naruto before taking his weight off the railing and leaning forward,

"Sasuke? Naruto? What are you two doing here so early?" He glances briefly at his watch, wondering if maybe he'd just been up here longer than he'd thought,

"Some truck almost hit me yesterday, and I crashed my bike into a street sign. 'ruka wouldn't let me take it to school today, so he gave me and Sasuke a ride." Naruto supplied casually; Shika's lazy gaze widens, /an accident?/ Sasuke see's Shika's thoughts,

"I don't think it was an accident." He speaks up. Naruto and Shika both give him a questioning look, "The driver of the truck," Sasuke started, "I recognized him." Naruto moved to stand next to Shika, so that both were directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, "You both know my parents died in a freak car accident, right?" They both nod; Shika speaks up,

"Freak? How so?" Sasuke frowned; he didn't like talking about it,

"I'll explain later, just know that our car crashed into a truck, okay?" They both nodded again, so Sasuke continued, "Well the truck driver was an innocent in the crash, same as my parents; or so I thought." He looked up to make sure the two were still listening, "The man driving the truck that almost hit Naruto yesterday, was the exact same man who hit my parents' car when they died." Naruto gasped and Shika's eyes narrowed to slits,

"The same driver? Are you sure?" Sasuke gave Shika a sharp look before nodding resolutely,

"Even the same truck. It can't be coincidence." Especially after what Gaara had said yesterday. The three boys were startled out of their thoughts when the five-minute-bell rang. Had they been standing there for that long? Sasuke shrugged, "Let's head to class." He and Shika waved goodbye to Naruto as they went their separate ways. Shika contemplated during the walk to class before coming to the decision to tell Sasuke about what he'd heard while at his house the other day,

"Sasuke…?" he started cautiously as the two sat down in the back of their math class; Just as Shika was going to continue Kiba bounded up with Hinata following carefully behind him, "I'll tell you next class. Remind me, ne?" He finished lamely; Sasuke raised a brow but nodded. Math went by quickly and he and Shika were now sitting in French, Sasuke poked Shika in the side, the boy was already dozing,

"You had something to tell me?" Shika's head shot up, how could he have forgotten?! His lack of sleep last night was taking its effect. He sighed and gathered his wits about him before starting,

"You remember when I was at your house a few days ago?" he questioned, Sasuke nodded, "And remember when I'd stopped in the hallway, and you asked if I was okay?" Sasuke nodded again, "well, I wasn't." Sasuke raised a brow for him to continue when their teacher shrieked at them for speaking and suggested that if they were going to talk, the least they could do was speak French instead of Japanese, Shika sighed before continuing in French, "I had heard something that you might not like." Sasuke's eyes sharpened in disbelief as Shika relayed what he'd seen and heard that day; finishing up quickly Shika looked on with desperation, Sasuke just HAD to believe him,

"So…" Sasuke started in Japanese, "You're telling me, that my brother, Itachi, has incestuous feelings for me?" Sasuke asked slowly, Shika nodded vigorously,

"I also think, he may have had something to do with your parents' deaths, and Naruto's 'accidents'. I had heard that Deidara fellow ask what they were going to do with the annoying blond neighbor." He insisted. Sasuke narrowed his gaze to a deathly glower,

"I don't believe you. Itachi is my brother, Shika. MY BROTHER. He doesn't see me that way. That's just… wrong." He frowned, there was NO way Itachi thought of him like that, "and even if that was true, which is totally unlikely in and of itself, the audacity to even 'suggest' that Itachi had a hand in the crashes, either of them, is ludicrous! I refuse to accept it!"He hissed out angrily. Shika flinched,

"Sasuke, I know this is hard to accept," he heard Sasuke grunt in amusement, "But that's why I didn't tell you at first. I seriously believe that Itachi is behind the accidents. All of them. He doesn't want anyone but him to get to close to you!" Sasuke snorted,

"You can't be hearing yourself, Nara!" Shika cringed at the use of his last name, "This is my brother you're talking about. My own flesh and blood. And my only remaining, 'living' relative. He had nothing to do with this. End of discussion!" Sasuke turned away from Shika and adamantly ignored him all through this and their next class. By lunch time, Shikamaru was so fully and thoroughly exhausted he could barely walk. He'd attempted to explain, and re-explain his hypothesis to Sasuke at least 6 times in the past two hours. The boy was damn stubborn and refusing to even acknowledge him anymore. Shika lay with his head on the table, with Sasuke eating his sandwich when Naruto arrived. Naruto gave Shika a confused look before plopping down next to Sasuke,

"Is everything okay guys? You look upset." Sasuke flicked his glare lazily at Naruto before fully settling it on Shikamaru. Said lazy boy pulled his head up wearily,

"Naruto, you need to talk some sense into the boy! He won't listen to me!" Naruto blinked in Sasuke's direction; said boy just shrugged and continued chomping at his food, "Here, this is my theory:" Shikamaru for about the eighth time that day explained his idea about Itachi. Sasuke silently fuming the whole time, while Naruto was listening like a child on Christmas waiting to hear Santa come down the chimney. Nodding or 'hmm-ing' every once in a while. When Shika finished, Naruto jumped up,

"I agree." Naruto blinked, that's what he was going to say, but he wasn't the one who said it. Sasuke and Naruto turned to face Gaara, who was standing behind them, face set in a straight, hard line. Sasuke practically choked on his lunch as he stuttered out,

"W-what did you say?! You agree?!" he asked incredulously, "You can't be serious! Gaara?!" Gaara ignored Sasuke's outburst,

"When I met Itachi, the man was watching Sasuke's every move, with a possessive like stare. Also, he had glared at me with such hate; I figured it was something akin to jealousy." Shikamaru nodded,

"Me as well. I also received that gaze, and got that feeling." Naruto glanced from both boys quickly,

"Wait! When the hell did the two of you meet Itachi?! You mean to tell me that both of you have been in Sasuke's house?!" Shikamaru glanced up,

"In his room even." He mused with a wicked smile, and watched as Naruto paled, then took pity on the boy, "we were working on our history project. Relax." Gaara raised a thin brow,

"I didn't leave my car. The man came home right as I drove up." Naruto swallowed, then nodded, good. Sasuke shook his head, he'd had enough,

"That's it!" he shouted rising to his feet, "the three of you need to drop this! Itachi is my brother! He doesn't think that way, and it isn't possible for him to have tried to hurt Naruto, or my parents! He wouldn't do that to me!" Naruto turned to face the furious raven to his right, and coughed,

"I agree with them Sasuke. I also felt Itachi was more overprotective of you then a normal brother would be." Sasuke's eyes went wide, /Naruto too?!/ then narrowed, he took a deep breath and sat down, fully intent on ignoring the idiotic people behind him. It just wasn't possible! Was it? He tore his sandwich apart as the three ignored boys looked on in hurt. Sasuke was about done destroying his food when Kisame popped up out of nowhere; the shark-like man scaring Naruto into squeaking.

"Mini!" Kisame called, lifting a blue hand in a wave, "I've got some awesome news!" he gushed, looking over Sasuke's tense form, /Hmm…? He seems upset. Itachi told me that when Sasuke came home yesterday, he'd seemed happy; he looks pissed now./ He glanced at the three boys being blatantly 

dejected by the mini and smirked, /I wonder what these three did to piss him off so much?/ he chuckled then looked back down at Sasuke who was staring at him to continue. "Oh! Sorry," he mumbled, "the news, right. You remember Juugo, right?" Sasuke's eyes lit up, "I'll take that as a yes. You know he's a sophomore up at X-University now, right?" Sasuke nodded vigorously, /Juugo? I haven't seen him in forever! Three years, at least./ Kisame smiled down at Sasuke, the kid was so easy to read, "Welllll," He started slowly, "He's coming down for a visit! He'll be staying with Sasori and Deidara at their house!" Sasuke jumped up from his seat ecstatically,

"Really?!" he cried, "I haven't seen Juugo in years!" he squealed, Naruto sharpened his eyes in suspicion,

"Just who is this Juugo guy??" He demanded. Sasuke shot him a passing glance before turning back to Kisame,

"Could you tell him Kisa-chan? I'm not speaking with them right now." Kisame blinked at the old nickname, Sasuke hadn't used that on him since before his parents died. He nodded, smirking like a mad man, before turning on the heated blond; this was going to be interesting,

"Juugo was Sasuke's junior and high school sweet-heart." He sing-songed, "They were 'always' together, and Juugo had been the mini's first kiss! They decided to break up when Juugo when off to university. Feeling that with the distance they should just be friends." He smiled dreamily off in the distance, while Naruto and Gaara had turned funny colors. Shika glanced at Gaara and raised a brow, now, Naruto, he could understand; but Gaara? Wasn't the kid still dating Neji? Naruto sputtered indignantly for a good few minutes before letting off a quiet howl,

"What. The. Fuck?!" Kisame looked down at Sasuke and could tell the little shit was smirking; he liked making the blond jealous eh? Cute. /Itachi'd kill me if he heard me think that./ he laughed. /My work here is done!/ he smirked at his own joke,

"I'll be heading off now, 'kay mini?" Sasuke looked up and nodded,

"I'll see you later then." He smiled as Kisame walked away; it will be great to see Juugo again. Sasuke missed him like something else. He blushed at the thought, then scowled as a picture of Naruto floated into his mind instead. He shot a glance at the blond to find his face bright red with his cheeks huffing out 

in an angry pout. Sasuke would have laughed had he not remembered that he was furious with the boy. He sighed; that theory was preposterous. So what if Itachi always watched out for him? That didn't mean he wanted him sexually, right? His frown deepened. Also, the idea that Itachi would kill for him? Where did that even come from? /Even if Itachi has always gotten what he wanted, no matter what the costs, that didn't mean he would…/ Sasuke cursed, /Fuck yeah it would./ He'd always known Itachi had a mildly evil streak, but, for him?! He sighed again, and turned back to the boys behind him, "If we promise not to talk about Itachi, at least for now, I'll stop being angry." He watched as Naruto's eyes lit up and Gaara's and Shika's features lightened considerably at the concept of Sasuke talking with them again; the three of them had been pretty strung up. He shook his head and all four sat down to wait for lunch to end.

As the bell rang, Shika and Sasuke said goodbye to Naruto and Gaara and headed off towards History. Shika kept his eyes trained on the floor; his mind finally relaxed for the first time in days. /Sasuke didn't believe me/ he looked up, /but from the look of things, he's considering it./ Shika glanced back at the ground with a small smile, maybe things would work out after all. The two walked into History, where Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to find Neji ignoring him. The boy was walking around all in a huff, adamantly refusing to even glance in their corner's direction. Sasuke's mind was put a bit at ease, /At least I don't have to worry about Neji anymore./ he sighed and sat down. Sasuke didn't know how wrong he was. Neji was planning out a way to get Sasuke alone; the boy was always with someone! Be it Shika, Naruto or even that dog-boy Kiba. Neji also noted that his boyfriend had taken a soft-spot for Sasuke; but that one could work to his advantage. Neji snickered, /Doesn't Gaara give Sasuke a ride home from school?/ he could vaguely recall Gaara mentioning it. /Yes. That's perfect. I'll talk to Gaara about it tonight./ He was giddy through the rest of class.

Finally Sasuke made it to PE; he sighs as he tosses his shirt in his locker, /Today has been stressful./ he leaned forward and rested his head on cool steel in front of him. All throughout history he had been considering the possibility of Itachi liking him more than a brother; and in all honesty, he could kind of see it. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew what a person looked like when they wanted something; hell, it was directed at him a lot. He just hadn't ever considered it with Itachi. Maybe he should have? He gasped and jumped as two warm hands wrap around stomach and a head rested on his upper back, "You know how worried I was that you were never going to talk to me again?" He felt Naruto breathe out down his exposed back and shivered,

"You know you wouldn't have let me do that. You're damn persistent dobe." He heard Naruto grunt behind him and bit back a moan as a light kiss was placed on his junction. The kisses moved up until Naruto was biting at his ear, licking it in an almost apology. Naruto's hands weren't idle; as one moved up his chest and the other rubbed gently at the front of his pants. He couldn't stop his moan then, "N-Naruto…nngh… s-stop." Sasuke gasped as Naruto squeezed him lightly, "We're in school!" he squeaked out. Naruto released all his holds on Sasuke and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, before he was roughly turned around and shoved back into a locker, Naruto's lips attaching themselves to his,

"Its…Your… Fault." He stated between kisses. Sasuke felt his body relax as Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip eagerly. Sasuke immediately opened up to him and kissed back headily, momentarily forgetting that they were in the school locker room. A grunt and angry hiss of,

"What are you two doing?" brought both boys back to reality and Naruto begrudgingly moved away to glare in Gaara's direction. Sasuke flushed and kept his gaze on the floor as Naruto and Gaara had an all out glaring match; which Gaara one as Naruto looked away,

"What did it look like?" He growled out, "I was making out with Sasuke, and it was awesome till you interrupted." Gaara smirked, then shrugged,

"Glad I interrupted then." Was his cheeky response. Naruto started before Sasuke reached out and grabbed his shirt,

"Drop it." He hissed, "Just get changed already." He used the grip he had to forcefully remove Naruto's body from his; as he had been effectively pined to the lockers. He turned around finished changing as Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at Gaara and made to get dressed as well. Gaara's eyebrow ticked, fucking blond bastard. ((Eat him.)) Shukaku sighed, with much less venom then usual. Gaara made a face at the demon, who shrugged; ((too tired to rant about the fox and his vessel.)) he emphasized this point by giving off a wide yawn and collapsing into a heap of fur. Gaara half-shrugged and PE went by without a problem; Gaara only mildly noticing that nothing had happened to Naruto today in the way of danger. Once back in the locker room, the three boy's changed quickly, Sasuke watching as Naruto finished up, "Will you be home later than usual today? Because Iruka-sensei is taking you home?" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke from tying his tennis shoes,

"Yeah, I probably won't get home until a bit after 5. Why?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose in irritation,

"Just wanted to know. Get online so we can talk. Okay?" Naruto made a face, but shrugged,

"Alright. See you later, teme." He smirked and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips. Naruto smiled as Sasuke stuttered out something resembling, 'later' and left with Gaara.

Sasuke sat in the passenger side of a car that still wasn't moving; and looked over at Gaara who was glaring at his steering wheel, "everything okay, Gaara?" he asked, leaning down and cocking his head to the side in concern. Gaara glanced at him briefly before starting the car,

"A question, Uchiha." He stated, Sasuke blinked, /Is Gaara mad at me? He hasn't called me Uchiha for a bit over a week now./ He nodded for Gaara to continue. The redhead sighed and started the drive home, "What are your feelings for Naruto?" Sasuke threw his head in Gaara's direction, a light blush littering his features. Out of all the things he expected Gaara to ask, that wasn't one of them.

"I- he's," He sighed, "First, you should know how I used to be." Gaara glanced his way in a subtle sign he was listening, "After my parents died two years ago, right in front of me, I changed. I sat there, and watched as my parents, who were not more than a foot ahead of me, were crushed. I, somehow, in that small frame of time, decided that I didn't ever want anyone close to me to die." He sighed again, his eyes un-focusing into a glaze, "I realized though, almost immediately afterwards, that I couldn't stop anyone from dying. It's a part of life. So my next decision; was to not let anyone else get close to me. That way, if they did die, I wouldn't care. I've lived with that resolution for the past two years, only letting Itachi and a few of his college friends slide by my radar." He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arm around his legs, "When I met Naruto, I was instantly drawn to him. It scared me, and I tried to push him away. It's only been a week and half, and I already feel like I've known Naruto all my life. I don't really know when it happened, it could have been when I first met him, or when I watched him fly off his bike and skid across the grass; but I realize now, he's so very important to me." Sasuke glanced over at Gaara, "I think I-I think I love him Gaara." He whispered out. While Gaara's outside remained impassive his insides were seething and his subconscious was spouting off every swear word he could think of, even a few he was sure he'd just made up. His hands tensed to a fine white on his steering wheel and his teeth clenched unnoticeably,

"Love?" He finally ground out. Sasuke nodded stupidly. He sure felt stupid. Love? After a few weeks? It wasn't possible, was it? Gaara let out a shuddery breath, "He fell off his bike?" He looked over at Sasuke, who shot his head up,

"We didn't tell you?! The truck driver from my parent's accident tried to hit Naruto yesterday!" Gaara's façade dropped almost instantly,

"The same driver?" He asked quickly, /Then my theory about Itachi HAS to be true!/ Shukaku chuckled himself awake, ((Sloppy, if you ask me.)) Gaara nodded, "That 'is' sloppy. Maybe we should investigate the original crash?" Gaara was talking to Shukaku, but Sasuke spoke up,

"Could we do that?" Gaara, startled, glanced at Sasuke before nodding,

"It shouldn't be hard, the police should have the file on their computer; if we have an officer to speak with, we could get access." Sasuke smirked,

"Want to make a trip to the police station with me Gaara?" Gaara blinked, before smirking himself and changing lanes; he didn't know what Sasuke was planning, but he liked spending time with the boy, chance or not, Sasuke calmed Gaara down. Gaara pulled into the almost empty lot and parked his car. Both boys climbed out and made their way to the front of the station where a cheery looking woman beamed at both of them,

"Can I help you two cuties?" She gushed, Sasuke and Gaara flinched. Do girls 'have' to use the word cute?! Sasuke stepped forward carefully,

"Is commander Hatake in?" the woman's face changed to a dark glower,

"Yes, unfortunately, the commander is in. Why would you want to see that man anyway?" She huffed. Sasuke smiled,

"He's a friend." The woman's face twisted even more before she picked up the phone and muttered into it,

"Commander Hatake, you have guests." She didn't even try to hide the disgust in her voice as she hung the phone up, "He'll be out in a moment." She spat out. Sasuke smiled and thanked her, before turning back to Gaara; he chuckled at Gaara's suspicious face, and waved it away casually. The two waited for about ten minutes before finally hearing footsteps and a familiar patch of silver hair came into view,

"Sasuke-kun!" was Sasuke's only warning before Kakashi attached himself to the smaller boy in a hug. Sasuke blushed as he felt Kakashi's hand dangerously close to his ass,

"Kakashi-san!" he wailed, grabbing at the wandering digits and halting their quest. Kakashi pouted and stepped back to examine Sasuke, and a redhead he immediately recognized,

"You're Naruto's ex-boyfriend!" he pointed, almost accusingly. A vein on Gaara's forehead pulsed as his fists clenched. Sasuke moved to stand in between the two,

"Kakashi-san! That's inappropriate! We came here to speak with you." He started, "Can we please continue in the privacy of your office?" Kakashi's one eye settled on Sasuke, /Why's the kid hanging with Naruto's ex? Are they friends or something?/ He nodded and turned towards his office,

"This way!" he called happily, silently sing-songing in his head about Sasuke coming to see him. Several 'inappropriate' thoughts about the raven rushed through his mind, most involving his desk. Sasuke glared at him suspiciously, the man was thinking about something nasty, he could tell; there was a drool stain on his mask. Pervert. He huffed as Kakashi finally led them into a small cluttered office and shut the door behind him, "Sooo, Sasuke-kun. What did you want to speak with me about?" Sasuke looked around for a place to sit, before settling with a cart covered to the brim with papers,

"You heard about my parent's car accident from my brother, am I correct?" he assumed Deidara would ask him about riding on Naruto's bike, when he didn't, he figured he waited until Sasuke left and had asked when Kakashi was around. Kakashi blinked, how'd the kid know that?

"Ma, Sasuke-kun, you're so smart! Itachi-san indeed did tell me about the accident. If you can call it that. Very strange accident it was." Sasuke looked up startled as Gaara narrowed his eyes,

"That actually, is what we are here for." Kakashi set his gaze on Gaara, mildly surprised to discover Gaara could talk, he thought the boy was a mute. "Me, Sasuke and a few of our friends are suspecting that the crash was planned. We were wondering if we could see the crash report. I know for a fact, that the police systems are all connected, and that you could access the information easily from your computer." Kakashi blinked, /Cheeky brat. He's almost as bad as Naruto./ He nodded before settling himself at his computer and immediately clicking away a secret picture he had of Sasuke sleeping. He typed into the police database and looked up accidents,

"Ma, Sasuke-kun," He started, as he filled in the appropriate search requirements, "Why so interested all of the sudden?" He glanced his one eye up to see Sasuke stiffen considerably. Sasuke debated with himself for a while, and then agreed to tell Kakashi,

"One of the drivers that were apart of my parents' car accident almost hit Naruto yesterday. Naruto avoided the crash and is okay, but I can tell the accident was supposed to be intentional." Kakashi raised a brow, /Naruto got into an accident? So, Sasuke figures someone is killing the people around him. That makes sense./ Kakashi pulled the accident report up and enlarged the screen,

"Ah, here it is. Would you like me to print the entire report out?" Sasuke shot up from his spot and stalked over to Kakashi's computer. He leaned down next to Kakashi and read small parts of the report before turning to the masked man,

"Could you? That would be awesome." Kakashi was examining the raven's delicate features up close and was snapped out of his trance at Sasuke's phone going off. Sasuke leaned back and pulled the phone out, /Why did Itachi have to call right now? It's like it's some sort of sign./ Sasuke put the phone to his ear, "Aniki?" he answered. Kakashi and Gaara froze; staring at Sasuke in disbelief, "You're home? How come so early?" Sasuke listened, then nodded, "Yeah, I'm hanging out with Gaara; I figured you wouldn't be home until later." Sasuke cringed, "Yes, aniki. Well, Gaara already gives me rides home, I don't see how me hanging with him for a bit makes any—" He gives Gaara an apologetic look as Kakashi takes to printing the file out, "I know that's not the point aniki! I wasn't saying that. Why are you so angry?" he demanded, before pulling the phone from his ear as he heard a door slam on the other end, /Fuck, Itachi's mad again./ "Look aniki, we'll talk about this later. I'll be home in like, ten minutes." Sasuke shut the phone without waiting for a response and sighed, "Sorry guys." He mumbled, "Gaara, can you take me home now?" Gaara nodded absently as Kakashi retrieved the printed file,

"Here, take this with you and look it over; I'll do so from my end as well and we can reconvene later, okay?" Sasuke smiled up at the silver haired man,

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi-san." Kakashi waved his hand absently, he didn't' do it for thanks.

"Just Kakashi, yeah?" Sasuke snorted but nodded. Both boys waved goodbye, and left Kakashi to his own devices, "Now to find the monitor room and steal a few pictures of Sasuke waiting in the lobby." He giggled and trotted off to find said room.

Gaara pulled up to Sasuke's driveway warring with himself on whether not to leave Sasuke with what he was sure was a murderer. Itachi stood on the doorway with his arms crossed, openly scowling at Gaara's car. Sasuke thanked Gaara and got out. Taking one last look, Gaara pulled out and drove off; leaving Sasuke to deal with Itachi by himself. Sasuke was being given a hard stare, which he returned, "get in the house." Itachi stated, moving out of the way for Sasuke to pass. Sasuke sharpened his glare, but complied. Itachi followed behind him, closing the door in his wake. Sasuke spun around, settling his furious gaze on his older brother,

"Why are you so angry aniki?! I was just hanging out with Gaara!" Itachi stared impassively at his impudent little brother,

"You didn't ask first. What if something happened to you while you were with Gaara? I wouldn't know, because I wouldn't have known where you were. Do you even think things through? You've been gallivanting off all over lately. Disregarding rules and regulations that I've set for you." Itachi huffed out evenly, his calm tone scarier than if he'd been yelling. Sasuke's eyes hardened,

"I'm not a kid, aniki! I'm seventeen. Even if something DID happen, Gaara would know to contact you! You know as well as I do that I think almost 'everything' I do through thoroughly!" he ranted, "Normal teens my age get to do things with half the thought put into their plans. You just don't like knowing I'm hanging out with someone else, and not you!" He hissed out irrationally. Itachi's eyes narrowed to dangerous red slits,

"And what, Sasuke, is that supposed to mean?!"He growled out. Ready to continue his demands at Sasuke's silence, Itachi's new phone rang in Sasori's number. He hissed angrily before pulling is phone out and flipping it open violently, "What?" he ground out. Sasuke turned away and marched to his room, effectively ending their argument; at least for now. Sasori flinched on the other end of the phone at Itachi's voice, then the sound of a door slamming, what the hell was going on in that house? He cleared his voice and spoke into the phone.

:Phone Conversation between Itachi and Sasori:

Sasori: "Someone has accessed your parents' car accident information." He relayed expectantly, shuffling a few papers in the background

Itachi: "Who?" why now?

Sasori: Some more paper shuffling, "A one, Commander Kakashi Hatake of the Konoha police force." More papers shuffling, "I don't even know this person—" Itachi cut him off,

Itachi: "I do." He growled out, what the fuck does that mask wearing pervert want with that information? "Can they find anything suspicious from that information?"

Sasori: Blink, "Nothing that the police haven't already reviewed. It's the perfect accident."

Itachi: "Good. Just leave it then." Click.

:End Phone Conversation:

Itachi hung up and glared vehemently at his phone, /I'll deal with the 'commander' later. For now I need to deal with Sasuke. Just what did he mean by his earlier statement? Can he possibly know?/ Itachi's musing were cut short by Sasuke clearing his throat. Itachi looked down expectantly. Sasuke took a deep breath. In his room, he rethought about his friends' theories, and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask Itachi if part of them were true. "Aniki," he started, "I have a question for you." Itachi raised a brow before nodding for Sasuke to continue, "Do you… 'like' me aniki?" He asked cryptically. Itachi frowned,

"Of course I do Sasuke. You are my little brother." He stated mechanically, Sasuke shook his head,

"That's not what I meant." He bit his lip before trying again, "Do you have sexually attracted feelings towards me?" He lifted his head to look Itachi in the eye, as his brother silently reeled,

"What?!" Itachi choked out, how!? "Sasuke that's insane." He denied quickly, "I'm your brother! Why would you even think that?! Who gave you that idea?" He hissed out, moving closer to Sasuke. Sasuke immediately stepped back in mild fear,

"N-No one aniki! I was wondering myself! It was just a question!" He cut out hurriedly, "I figured you didn't, I was just checking. I was being stupid! I'm sorry, aniki!" Itachi's worry-marred features softened lightly,

"Of course not. I'm going to make dinner." Itachi excused himself for the kitchen and left Sasuke standing alone in their living room. Sasuke turned and walked to his bedroom, barely getting his door closed before collapsing on the floor in a shaking heap, /They were right./ he gasped out holding back a few tears that had threatened to fall, /Shika, Gaara and Naruto were right. Itachi has feelings for me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have so adamantly refused./ Sasuke allowed his head to fall backwards and bang against his door, /Shit./ he sighed, and stood up, making his way to his computer; Naruto should be home and online by now. He logged on to find both Naruto and Shika online already:

DarkRaven97 Has logged on

DarkRaven97: hey. Sorry I'm late.

SpiralslveRamen: You're late. What happened?

DarkRaven97: I believe the two of you now. That Itachi has feelings for me.

2Trblesome: What caused the change of heart?

SpirlslveRamen: Yeah? Did Itachi do something to you?! Cause if he did –shakes fist—

DarkRaven97: No, nothing like that. I just asked him about it.

SpirlslveRamen: what?! And he just told you? Just like that?!

DarkRaven97: No, he expressly refused.

SpirlslveRamen: wait, so, now I'm confused.

2Trblesome: If he really didn't have feelings, he would have shrugged the question off, right Sasuke?

DarkRaven97: --nod—if he really didn't like me, he would have just scoffed at me and said no. Hold on, it's time for dinner.

DarkRaven97 is away

Sasuke stood from his computer and made his way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, eyeing Itachi wearily. The two ate in silence, Itachi glancing up once in a while to observe his little brother's movements before going back to his food. When he finished, Sasuke excused himself, and left for his bedroom. Sasuke logged back into his chat room and he Shika, and Naruto continued to discuss their ideas about Itachi, Sasuke briefly and much to Naruto's annoyance mentioned his time with Kakashi and Gaara. It was around 11 by the time the lazy boy excused himself to bed; Sasuke and Naruto saying goodbye to him. Sasuke got up out of his chair and wandered to his door, opening it revealed a dark hallway, and Itachi's dark bedroom. He thought he heard the man go to bed about an hour ago. Heading back, he typed a message to Naruto: 'Meet me outside; I need to talk to you in person.' Before closing the window and shutting his computer down. He didn't need to wait for a response; he knew Naruto would come.

After safely tip-toeing out of the house, Sasuke gently shut and locked his front door and made his way across his lawn to Naruto's house. Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi was awake and had heard him leave. Itachi flipped open his phone and dialed Sasori's number, waiting for the man to pick up, "I need a favor." He stated into the phone when he heard a click on the other side, "I know you're nearby. I need you to follow Sasuke. He just snuck out. No doubt to meet the blond demon. Follow them and make sure that demon doesn't do anything unacceptable to Sasuke." He waited momentarily for the grunt of acceptance and shut his phone.

Naruto was waiting patiently outside his house as Sasuke walked up, "hey!" He called, then lowered his voice as Sasuke made the sign to be quiet with his lips and pointer finger. "hey," he stated quieter, "Why'd you want to meet outside?" he questioned quietly as Sasuke kept walking. He jogged to keep up when Sasuke finally spoke,

"Why don't we go to the park, I'll tell you there, okay?" Naruto nodded silently, knowing that even though Sasuke wasn't looking at him, had felt it. The two walked the five or so minutes to the park in silence, upon arriving Sasuke made a beeline for the swings and plopped down in one, taking his sandals off and running his toes through the sand, "Sit down Naruto." He stated gently. Naruto sat. "Earlier today, I talked with Gaara." He started, hearing Naruto growl lightly to his right. He kept his gaze on his toes as he continued, "Gaara asked me how I felt about you." He heard Naruto's swing clink, letting him know that Naruto had looked in his direction. Sasuke finally looked up to regard Naruto. The blonds' features seemed to be amplified in the moon's light.

Sasori arrived at the park within minutes, immediately spotting the pair by the swings, /Itachi was right, Sasuke is with the Uzamaki kid./ he crouched down in the bushes in time to hear Sasuke's last statement. "What did you tell him?" Came Naruto's soft reply. Sasuke looked back down at the dirt,

"That, I think, I might l-love you." He practically choked out. Damn was this proving to be harder than he thought it would. Both Naruto and Sasori's reactions were similar. Naruto started a loud coughing fit with eyes wide, while Sasori had a silent coughing fit. When Naruto calmed down a bit, he swallowed,

"Y-you're serious?" he asked in disbelief. Sasuke cringed,

"Yeah, I am. And it scares the hell out of me." Naruto looked up startled, about to question when Sasuke cut him off, "I've never felt something like this before, Naruto. I've only known you for a few days basically, and already I don't know what I'd do with out you." He muttered out, "It's a scary feeling." Naruto blinked, then blinked again. After pinching himself and letting out a rather loud yelp; he decided this wasn't a dream; "Also," Sasuke started again, "I think I believe you and Shika more then ever. I've always known Itachi to get what he wants. I'm sure he'd kill for things too." Sasuke brought his hands down from the swing chains to wrap securely around himself and whispered, "Even our parents." His small frame started to shake and Naruto was up and out of his swing in an instant, kneeling down in front of him,

"Shh, its okay." He cooed quietly as Sasuke started to cry. Sasuke fell from his swing to land securely in Naruto's waiting arms. Naruto wrapped himself around the boy and pet his hair gently, "Sasuke," He started, "I think I love you too." Sasuke blinked back a few tears, /What?/ he looked up at Naruto's deep blue eyes and saw nothing but honesty there, "I'm not going to lie to you. My feelings are true, but I have to confess; I'm not a little church boy when it comes to relationships." He looked away from Sasuke's knowing eyes and started worrying his bottom lip,

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke sniffed out between deep calming breaths, was Naruto trying to say he wasn't a virgin or something? With who? Naruto kept his gaze turned away as he sighed,

"I slept with Gaara." He confessed, Sasuke's eyes went wide, "About a year ago, when we were dating." He swallowed hard and allowed himself to glance back at Sasuke, he didn't know if he should be relieved or frightened to see Sasuke blinking absently. "Sasuke?" he asked uncertainly, "Are you mad at me?" He 

held his breath as Sasuke looked up at him. Sasuke's hands tightening almost unnoticeably in his shirt, before he shook his head,

"No." he muttered out, and it was true. He wasn't mad, "You used to date Gaara. It's only natural I suppose." He whispered, "I-I'm not sure how comfortable I am with it, but I know it's in the past. And can accept it as that." Naruto's features visibly relaxed,

"Sasuke, I really do like you a lot, you know?" Sasuke nodded, a bit confused, "And, you just, are so goddamn cute." Naruto ground out, "that, I want to do, so much to you. But I don't want to hurt you." Naruto closed his eyes, "So, I'm asking permission. Can, I do more? You are so beautiful; I want to see all of you." He opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke's fearful ones and flinched, fuck. Sasuke tensed in Naruto's arms with thoughts flying furiously through his head, he really did like Naruto, more than he's ever liked anyone. And he knows, that he would probably do anything for the idiot, but was he ready for something like that? Naruto noticed Sasuke's serious face, "I don't mean sex!" he supplied quickly, "I just want to touch." He muttered out, his face blushing a light pink. Sasuke also blushed, his face turning a bright red.

"T-touching is okay." He whispered out after a while. Naruto released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and brought his hand up to cup Sasuke's soft face and placing a chaste kiss on those delicate lips,

"Stop me if I do anything you don't like, okay?" He breathed out; his voice becoming low and husky from its intertwined feelings of lust. Sasuke nodded as Naruto laid him back against the sand and crawled on top of him. For a moment Naruto just stared at him, like taking in his clothed features before lifting his right hand and bringing it down to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Naruto played with the hem for a minute, keeping his eyes locked with Sasuke, then suddenly lifted it off in one swift movement; Sasuke leaning forward with his hands up to help. Naruto pushed Sasuke back down by the chest, splaying his hand across the smooth, white skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips as his hand moved to Sasuke's pants tugging gently at the button to make sure Sasuke was okay with it. With no resistance he pulled the pants open and ran his hand carefully along the ends before using both hands to pull the pants down to Sasuke's knees. Sasuke reached both his hands up to wrap them around Naruto's neck as he lifted his butt to help Naruto remove his pants easier. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest from the thrill and the fear of something new.

Sasori fell back on his own butt as he watched the blond pull Sasuke's pants off, /Oh shit/ was his only thought, /What did Itachi mean by 'unacceptable'? Like, something he didn't want to happen, or something Sasuke didn't want to happen?/ He fought back a moan at seeing Sasuke's milky white legs fully exposed in the night air, the chibi really was a beautiful creature. /Besides, what Itachi doesn't know, wont hurt me./ he thought, /and the chibi said it was okay, so yeah./ he reasoned with himself.

Naruto let his fingers graze up Sasuke's leg before settling it at the edge of Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke Sat up and buried his head in Naruto's chest nodding briefly to the unasked question for permission. Naruto smirked, wrapping one arm around Sasuke's chest and lifting the boy as he pulled the flimsy piece of fabric down and off of Sasuke's body. Naruto set Sasuke down, finally allowing himself to examine the now, utterly exposed piece's of delectable flesh, "God Sasuke," he husked out, his fingers ghosting over Sasuke's skin, "You are so fucking perfect." Sasuke flushed and looked away in embarrassment. His head flying back as he felt Naruto attach his mouth to his neck. He gasped as those sharp teeth bit into him again and arched his body up into Naruto's hovering hand. Naruto licked the bite as he moved his mouth downward taking a hard nipple into his waiting mouth.

"Nnngh!" Sasuke moaned out, his hands finding their way into painfully gripping Naruto's silky locks. Naruto bit his nipple softly, sucking the small nub affectionately before moving onto the other one and giving it the same treatment. All the while, one hand was rubbing soothing circles into Sasuke's hip as the other pulled roughly against Sasuke's scalp, causing him to throw his head back in a pleasured gasp, "N-Naruto" Sasuke shuddered as Naruto's lips left his skin to attack his own lips once again. He opened his mouth greedily against Naruto's and attempted to pull the blond boy closer, intertwining their tongues in a passionate dance. Naruto smirked into the kiss as Sasuke let out a squeak; he had just gently gripped his rough hands around Sasuke's hardened member. Sasuke took in a shaky breath as Naruto's hand started to move in a slow up-down pace. His thumb brushing seemingly carelessly over the slit smearing a bit of pre-cum in its wake. Sasuke moaned again as Naruto's teeth went back to attacking his nipples, biting them harder then before causing him to cry out. Naruto's hand started to move faster as he felt Sasuke's body twitch,

"Mmm, this close already?" he taunted, licking and rolling the nub under his tongue relishing in the amazing noises Sasuke was making. Gaara had always been a silent lover. He moved his hand faster, Sasuke's body liquids providing as a make-shift lube and allowing for easier movement. He felt Sasuke's muscle's spasm under his hand and looked down at Sasuke's face just as his orgasm hit. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt his body burn, and threw his head back in a silent scream; small tears formed at the edges of his eyes. Naruto pulled his sticky hand away from Sasuke's softening member and licked the salty fluid off his fingers, Sasuke's eyes went wide and his face flushed the darkest red it could get at the display. Once he was sure his hand, as well as Sasuke's body was thoroughly clean Naruto pulled the still shaking boys' boxers back up and leaned down to kiss the tears from Sasuke's eyes away, "You 

okay?" he questioned softly as Sasuke finally got his bearings and reached down to pull his pants on. Once pants were securely in place, he turned to face Naruto and gave him a small kiss on the lips, tasting himself in the exchange,

"I'm fine." He muttered out, burying his face in Naruto's still fully clothed chest, "hey," he pointed out softly, "you didn't take any of your clothes off." He pouted. Naruto raised a brow and chuckled,

"Nope. Tonight was my turn to explore." Sasuke felt his face burn and pushed his face harder against Naruto. Naruto brought his hands up to wrap possessively around Sasuke's back. "You should get dressed and head home. Itachi will be furious if he wakes up and finds you gone." He pointed out reluctantly; he felt Sasuke nod against him and sighed. Sasuke pulled away, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over his head. Naruto stood up and offered a hand, which Sasuke took, still not stable from his post-orgasmic high. Finding steady legs, both boys made their way back home; once there, Sasuke went straight to bed, collapsing exhausted into a deep sleep.

Naruto wandered instead of to his room, to his bathroom, and hopped into the shower. His own need regretfully neglected until that point. He reached down and open palmed himself gently in the heat of the shower water pressuring down on him. Images of Sasuke that night flooding his mind making him painfully hard. He wrapped his hand firmly around his arousal and pumped himself to a silent completion quickly; he knew it wouldn't take much after what he'd seen. He sighed and finished his shower, before hopping out and falling into bed with only a pair of boxers and a sated smile on his face. He picked up a shoe and tossed it at the wall, hitting the light switch and turning the lights off.

Sasori wandered back to his post, making a mental note of what to tell Itachi tomorrow, but more importantly, what not to tell Itachi tomorrow. He looked down at his soiled pants, yeah, that would be one of the things he wouldn't mention.

Outside of Naruto's house two cloaked figures watched as the upstairs light finally turned off. The taller of the two turned to the shorter, "What do you say about that?" he questioned absently; the shorter shrugged,

"I suppose it's just an obstacle. Sasuke will be mine again. Nothing will get in my way." Both figures chuckled before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

TBC…

--

Btw, if you couldn't figure it out:

DarkRaven97 was Sasuke

SprialslvRamen was Naruto

2trblesome was Shika


	8. Old friends bring difficult problems

**Hello. Well, I'm actually disappointed in the amount of reviews I received. Don't get me wrong; the people who reviewed, I love and praise the ground you walk on! You are my gods! I'm writing this chapter because I want to, and because of my awesome reviewers. I realize that begging doesn't work; if anything, I got less reviews than usual, so I shall not ask for reviews at all. As much as I would like feedback on my smutty scenes, I won't ask; the person I usually rely on doesn't read those scenes. She's okay with the mushy stuff, but is not comfortable with anything past that. I've been wondering for a while what a beta is; could anyone tell me? Also, if I need one, does anyone want to BE my beta? That would be awesome. Someone mentioned once that I change between time tenses' a lot, and I'm sorry for that. But I can't help it when I'm writing, and it feels like too much trouble to go back and change it all. If it bother's anyone, let me know, other wise I'm going to leave it as it is, for I feel it doesn't really disrupt the flow of reading. Oh oh, and BTW: I don't follow shippuden, and never have, nor have I ever met any of the characters from Sasuke's hebi group; so my assessment of their appearance and personalities are totally decided by me. Also; I wanted Suigetsu to be taller then Juugo; so I made him as such. I know Juugo is supposed to be taller, but he's the shorter person of the two in this. Also; it isn't much of a height difference; maybe an inch or so. Kk? Thanks. READ: the note at the end about a new story I'm thinking of writing.**

**The only new Japanese word I use here is "Tadaima" which means "I'm home"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sexiness that is the Naruto cast.**

**Warnings: Incestuous thoughts, Language, boyxboy smut**

**Rating: OT for language and adult content**

**To everyone who reviewed, I love you! And thank you!**

"…" talking

/…/ thoughts

**"…" Kyuubi talk**

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi talk

((…)) Shukaku talk

Moving Day

Chapter 8: Old friends bring difficult problems

Sasuke sat at the end of his bed, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Naruto left more marks. It would be hard to hide those. He sighed and reached under his bed to grab the make-up he'd left there; good thing he didn't bring it back. He glanced over at the clock, stood up, and made his way to the bathroom. Setting the make-up down on the counter he stripped and stepped into the warm shower water. While washing up, his thoughts drifted to Itachi; and what he said yesterday. Really, Sasuke didn't know what to think, he really felt he didn't have enough information to condemn Itachi, as it were, /I know I said I believed Shika and Naruto; but its just such a hard concept to grasp./ he sighed again, /Maybe I should just watch Itachi, and if he doesn't do anything suspicious in the next few days, I'll let Naruto and Shikamaru know that they're wrong./ he bit his lip as he turned the water off, /Or, if they're right./ He shook his head and reached for a towel; why did his life have to be so fucked up?

Iruka walked by Naruto's door three times before deciding it was time to wake him up. He nodded his head and pushed the door open; fighting with himself to contain a laugh. Naruto was laying with half his body on the bed and half on the floor. His legs were strewn diagonal across the bed and his head and hands rested carelessly on his carpet. Iruka finally let out a laugh when Naruto gave out a particularly loud snore. "Naruto!" he called, walking over to shake the fox-boy, "Naruto, you need to wake up." Naruto grunted and opened his eyes. He shifted his body weight and fell the rest of the way off the bed with an 'umph!'.

"I'm up, 'ruka" he yawned into the floor and scratched his head. Iruka nodded and left the room. Naruto rolled over and beamed at the ceiling; last night's events playing through his mind. "Mine." He murmured. Finally, he stood up and made his way to his dresser; he pulled out a bright orange t-shirt with a small white spiral on the back and both sleeves, and a dark blue pair of hip-hugger jeans. He marched into his bathroom and threw his clothes on; staring mischievously into the mirror at his wild, untamed patch of blond. He ran a hand through it casually, ruffled it a bit and smirked, "Done." He left his bathroom, picked up his backpack and bolted downstairs, "We ready, 'ruka?" he asked the man who was sitting at the kitchen table. Iruka looked up, his face bright red, and nodded,

"Yeah, lets go." He stood up quickly and Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "Don't look at me like that Naruto. It's nothing. Now we need to leave." Naruto pursed his lips, but said nothing and followed Iruka out the door to Sasuke's house. Iruka walked up the front door and knocked firmly, /Thank god its Friday./ he wondered, /I'm looking forward to the weekend./ he sighed as the front door opened to Itachi. The older raven raised a brow at Iruka, and glared over at Naruto. Naruto glared back and thought, /I'm on to you asshole! I'm watching you./ Itachi's eyebrow twitched as if he could read Naruto's mind. The bastards nervous about something. Kyuubi muttered, Naruto nodded –He knows that we're on to him, and that he's in deep shit now.—Kyuubi snorted, he doubted that. Sasuke waltzed down the hallway casually, before he spied Itachi and Naruto. He sighed, could the two go one day without glaring death at each other? He marked that down one notch in Naruto's favor of Itachi being incestuous. Older brothers aren't supposed to be 'that' protective.

"Mornin' teme." Naruto chirped happily. A small dust of pink littered Sasuke's features, /Damn the dobe./ He narrowed his eyes,

"Dobe." He answered back before he looked at Itachi, "I'll see you later aniki." Itachi nodded and eyed his brother's light blush, /Sasori better have something good to report tonight./ he thought haughtily. Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke got into Iruka's car and drove away. Sasuke sat in the back, and stared at Naruto in the front during the drive. About to the school entry way, two hooded figures stepped out in front of Iruka's car as they attempted to cross the street. Iruka slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing the two figures; the taller tapped the top of Iruka's hood as they passed. Naruto fumed about the idiocy of people as Iruka pulled into the lot and parked. Sasuke followed the two figures with his eyes, they seemed familiar. He shrugged and got out of the car. Naruto looked over at Sasuke,

"Sasuke? You okay? You seem a bit out of it today." Sasuke blinked in Naruto's direction before he gave out a half-smile,

"Sorry. I'm just tired. I woke up at three this morning and couldn't get back to sleep." Naruto made a face, and walked up close to Sasuke, placing one hand on Sasuke's hip, and the other on his cheek,

"Is it because of what happened last night?" He whispered, his breath puffing out across Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt his skin burn; he pulled away and looked at the ground. When he was about to respond, Kisame popped up,

"Mini!" Sasuke's head shot up, and willed his blush away quickly. Kisame eyed Sasuke's face and smirked, "Guess who's on campus today?!" Sasuke's eyes widened,

"Juugo is here?" he choked out, "today?!" Naruto frowned, walked behind Sasuke, and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's waist possessively. He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and glared at Kisame. Said blue man raised his eyebrows in question, /the mini seems so much happier today then yesterday. And fox-boy here seems so much more possessive. What the hell did I miss?!/ Sasuke smiled up at Kisame, "Juugo really is here? Like, I will see him today?!" Lots of thoughts ran through Sasuke's mind, /It's been forever! What if he doesn't recognize me?! What if he doesn't like me anymore?/ despite those concerns, Sasuke was giddy. Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously, his raven was 'way' too happy to be seeing an ex. Naruto bit Sasuke on the shoulder discreetly, and reveled in the sound of Sasuke squeaking. "Naruto!" Sasuke squawked. Kisame didn't miss the exchange and glared angrily at the blond brat, /who the hell does this cheeky brat think he is?/ Naruto smirked over at Kisame, and his eyes glittered evilly. He listened to Sasuke and Kisame talk before the two hooded people from earlier walked up and stood next to Kisame,

"You!" Naruto shrieked jumping away from Sasuke and towards the two figures, "Are you two idiots or something? Who the fuck walks in front of a moving car?!" he berated. The taller man, as Naruto has decided they were men, snickered quietly, as the smaller one turned to Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, before they widened in recognition,

"Juugo!" he hollered in almost disbelief. Juugo lowered his hood and smiled fondly at Sasuke as Sasuke propelled himself into Juugo's waiting hug,

"Sasuke." He chuckled out. Naruto's head shot in Juugo's direction, and he glared at the red-head vehemently. Aside from the two newcomers being obscenely tall, he didn't know what Sasuke saw in the boy. The Juugo boy's hair was an orange-ish-red; and pointed straight up in several directions. Though, shorter than the other, still hooded boy, he had to be at least 6' 3". Naruto, though tall, was only 5' 11". Juugo eyed Naruto carefully, before turning back to Sasuke, "I missed you. It's been much too long." Sasuke smiled and nodded his agreement burrowing his face in Juugo's chest. The other man present chuckled and lowered his hood to reveal silver-blue shoulder-length hair. Naruto unconsciously stepped back, the boy's teeth were sharpened to a point and he looked creepy as hell. Sasuke turned in the man's direction and glared hard at him,

"Suigetsu!" he spat out. Oh, how he hated this man. Suigetsu was Juugo's best friend, and had a major crush on Juugo in Junior high. Thus, he hated Sasuke with a passion, and made it well known. Juugo frowned, why did they always have to fight? He placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed gently,

"Please don't fight you two. I don't appreciate it." Suigetsu smiled at Sasuke and nodded,

"Yeah, Sasuke-chan; I don't want to fight with you, what happened was in the past, forgive me?" he asked in a deep mocking voice. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Naruto stepped in, viciously pulling Sasuke from Juugo's grasp,

"Come on teme, calm down." He whispered soothingly in Sasuke's ear, "Lets just head up to the roof to see Shika, okay?" he asked, while drawing little circles on Sasuke's clothed hip with his thumb. Unnoticed by Naruto, Juugo was following his movements with his eyes with unrestrained anger. Sasuke nodded dumbly, as Suigetsu tapped Juugo on the shoulder and gave him a pointed look. Juugo let out a shaky breath as Naruto started speaking again, "We are going to go up to the roof," he started, "You are welcome to join us if you want to." He grit out through a tensed jaw. Suigetsu smirked and Naruto flinched, the guy was damn creepy! Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the stair case, not letting go even as Sasuke started up a conversation with Juugo about what he'd been doing up at University. When they finally reached the roof, they were surprised to find both Shika and Gaara up there. Shika was sleeping, sprawled out across the floor, while Gaara sat next to him glaring at the door,

"Hey Gaara, Shika." Sasuke greeted, Gaara grunted, his eyes fixed on the three newcomers; Kisame had also followed the group to the roof. Shika opened one eye and muttered out,

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto." Before closing it again. Finally, Naruto lets go of Sasuke's hand, only to have it be seized by Juugo,

"These your 'friends'?" He asked sarcastically, eyeing Gaara and Shika with distaste. Sasuke pouted,

"Yeah, they are. The one sleeping is Shikamaru, and this is Gaara." He introduced. Gaara stared at Juugo's hand on Sasuke's before glaring up at his face,

"So, you're the ex." He grunted out nonchalantly, Juugo flinched. That was the worst decision he'd ever made; letting Sasuke go. "Does Itachi know you're here?" he asked casually and marveled in the way Juugo's face was suddenly flooded with fear,

"No, he-" Juugo coughed, "he doesn't know. Itachi doesn't like me very much." Gaara allowed himself a sarcastic laugh,

"I'll bet not." Sasuke cut in haughtily,

"Enough about Itachi." He fumed, "We've established there might be some basis in your ideas, but we are not going to discuss it any more!" Gaara frowned, /Sasuke accepted the possibility? When did that happen?/ Shika called up from the ground,

"I'll fill you in later Gaara." He muttered out sleepily leaning up to rest on his elbows and take in the new people to his roof, "Who are these fools?" he asked motioning to Suigetsu and Juugo. Suigetsu, who has had a smirk plastered on his face since he arrived, frowned,

"What fools?" he growled out, "I see no fools here but you." He looked over at Naruto, "And maybe the blond one. Who, by the way, I have yet to be introduced to." Sasuke blushes, which all members of the roof take note of, and coughs,

"Oh! This is Naruto. He's my…" he stopped, what 'was' Naruto to him? Luckily he didn't have to decide, Naruto did it for him,

"I'm his new boyfriend." He growled out pulling Sasuke into vice-like hug. Sasuke's blush increased, and Juugo glared openly at Naruto. As he was about to speak, a loud crash was heard from inside the building, immediately followed by the sound of running water and a maniacal laugh. The group of seven blinked before looking out over the roof just in time to watch Kiba race out of the building, being chased by Tsunade and a wave of water,

"That little piece of shit!" Kisame cursed, "I'll kill him!" he turned and raced out the roof door to find out what Kiba had broken. The remaining six people stared at each other, before deciding to go down and investigate as well; Naruto not releasing his hold on Sasuke the whole way. As it turned out, Kiba had broken the main water valve and several smaller pipes, causing water to flood the entire first floor of the school. Tsunade reluctantly decided that until the pipes were fixed, much to Kisame's dislike, class was to be cancelled. Thus, our group of six found themselves outside, sitting under a tree, trying to decide what to do. Naruto had his back against the tree with Sasuke sitting in his lap (forced) with his back against Naruto's chest,

"What should we do now? I don't want to go home yet." Naruto whined. Sasuke and Gaara grunt out their agreement, while Shika, Juugo and Suigetsu remain silent. Shika watches Juugo's movements, noticing his obvious jealousy and twitching hands.

"You got a mall or something around here?" Suigetsu questions in a bored voice. Sasuke nods,

"Yeah, and if no one cares, it's within walking distance of the school." They each look around and see no resistance; Naruto claps his hands loudly,

"Okay! It's decided! The mall it is! Then, maybe we can get some ramen later!" Sasuke snorts out with amusement, the damn dobe and his ramen. The group of six get up and begin to make their way towards the mall. During the walk, Gaara and Naruto fall in step behind the group; allowing Juugo to cling to Sasuke. "What's Shukaku make of these two?" Naruto whispers quietly, Gaara shrugs,

"He hasn't commented yet." Shukaku snorts ((Still deciding. They both seem dangerous. But not to the boy, if that's what you're wondering.)) Gaara sighs, "he says their dangerous, but not to Sasuke." Naruto growled,

"Not to Sasuke? Do you see the way that Juugo freak is clinging to him?!" he whispers viciously, "He's trying to get Sasuke back." He hissed. **"I think you're overreacting, kit."** Kyuubi muttered, **"Though, I do disagree with Shuu. The blue-haired one is a danger to Sasuke, he's got this hate emanating from him."** Naruto frowned, "Kyuu thinks Shuu is wrong about Suigetsu. He thinks the blue-haired guy hates Sasuke." Gaara narrows his eyes at Suigetsu, ((Well, maybe. Though, I don't think he'll do anything the Juugo character wouldn't like, and it's obvious the Juugo character likes the boy.)) Gaara nodded,

"Yes, it 'is' obvious." Naruto made a face, "Sorry. Shukaku believes Suigetsu won't do anything to Sasuke because Juugo wouldn't like it." Naruto huffed, yeah, that seemed plausible. He looked back up at Sasuke and fumed at Juugo. Juugo had one arm around Sasuke's waist and was whispering something in Sasuke's ear. Both Naruto and Gaara growl out simultaneously,

"Juugo." They both grunt out angrily. Naruto has had enough, he races forward and pulls on Sasuke's other arm, forcing his body into his chest. Juugo blinks at the loss before glaring hard at Naruto,

"What's your problem blondie?!" he spits out; Naruto shrugs casually,

"Nothing. Just decided I wanted to be with 'my' boyfriend is all. Got a problem with that, carrot-top?!" Both respective parties face each other growling before Sasuke elbows Naruto in the gut,

"Stop it." He turns to Juugo, "You too." Naruto coughs and sputters, damn that hurt! He whines,

"But, Sasukeee!" he starts; Sasuke cuts him off,

"No fighting." He states, "Look; we're at the mall. Let's go." Sasuke pulls himself from Naruto's grasp to walk towards the mall entrance. Naruto and Juugo remain glaring before Naruto turns and jogs after Sasuke, firmly attaching himself to Sasuke's left arm. Now both Gaara and Juugo seethe for a bit, and then follow the rest of the group. Suigetsu and Shika exchange looks of indifference and shake their heads; what was this world coming too?

Finally at the mall, Sasuke had freed himself from Naruto's grasp and was talking with Juugo. Juugo openly flirting with words and hand gestures. Naruto was trying to stay away, as Sasuke put it earlier; he was too clingy and needed to give Sasuke space. He growled as Juugo placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back again; damn this was hard! When Juugo's hand subtly slipped under Sasuke's shirt and rubbed at the soft skin there, Naruto lost it. He trudged forward and threw Sasuke against a wall, "Naruto! What on Earth are you—" Sasuke's question was lost as Naruto firmly pressed his body against his and roughly attached his mouth to Sasuke's. Sasuke immediately fought back, his hands coming up to press against Naruto's shoulders, but after a few seconds of Naruto's smooth tongue massaging his lips, he relented and kissed back; allowing his hands to fall limply to his sides. Juugo watched in fury for no more then a few seconds before bolting forward and ripping Naruto off Sasuke and tossing him away. Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth; his face bright red, "Naruto!" he shrieked, "We're in public!" he hissed, "I can't believe you would do that!" Juugo glared down at Naruto,

"Neither would I." he spat out; Naruto would pay for that, "Stand up demon! Face me!" Naruto shot up from the ground,

"What did you call me?" Juugo lunged at Naruto; Naruto caught him and they both crashed to the ground,

"I called you a demon." He smirked. Naruto growled and threw his body forward throwing Juugo to the side, before pouncing at the red-head. His eyes red, teeth and fingernails elongated into fangs and claws,

"I'll kill you for that." He growled out, his voice several times deeper than usual. Juugo's eyes widened slightly, /Just who is this kid?!/ Sasuke and Suigetsu moved into action before anyone could process what was happening and pulled both parties apart. Sasuke with Naruto, and Suigetsu with Juugo. Random passerby's avoiding the group in fear. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's face; he seemed different,

"Naruto?" he questioned, it was almost as if it wasn't the same person; but he knew that wasn't true. Gaara was by his side in an instant, and pushing Sasuke out of the way,

"I'll take care of this, you check on Juugo." Sasuke blinked, why was Gaara helping Naruto? He nodded dumbly and headed over to check on Juugo. Gaara slapped Naruto hard and whispered out harshly, "Kyuubi. Leave. If Sasuke finds out about you, all four of us are screwed." Kyuubi gave out a toothy grin, before it faded to Naruto's confused one. His eyes, teeth, and claws returning to normal as well,

"Damn." He mutters, "It's been a while since we've lost control." Gaara nodded, that's true. Sasuke returned to Gaara's side,

"You okay now, dobe?" Naruto, who had been looking at the ground, reluctantly looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze. He sighed with relief, Sasuke wasn't afraid, just a bit confused and maybe there was some anger in there too. He nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Lets get some lunch? Maybe ramen will help calm you down." Naruto threw his head up, a shit-eating grin plastered in place,

"Yeah! Ramen!" he jumped up, narrowly allowing Sasuke and Gaara to move out of the way. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head; his dobe was so easy to please. Juugo glared at Naruto, what the hell did Sasuke see in that boy?! He was so much better then the damn blond 'and' his physical appearance didn't change when he got angry. He pouted and looked longingly at Sasuke,

"Let's just get some food, okay?" Sasuke glanced over at Juugo and nodded. The group, finally calmed down some, began to make their way towards to food court. Upon arrival, Naruto immediately made his way over to the ramen stand, Sasuke following him. Shika went to a sandwich store, Gaara to a fast-food Chinese store, and Suigetsu and Juugo to a Japanese fast-food store. When they each have their food, they sit down at a table and eat. Towards the end of their meal, a familiar patch of silver-gray pops up behind Sasuke and pulls him out of his seat into a backwards hug,

"Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi calls, thrilled, "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in school?" he mock chides. Sasuke sputters incoherently before calling out,

"Kakashi! Please, put me down!" Naruto stands immediately and pulls Sasuke from Kakashi's grasp,

"Perv!" he screeched, "don't touch Sasuke!" Sasuke pulls himself from Naruto's grasp and sits down,

"Naruto, calm down." He looks up at Kakashi, "School was cancelled today." Kakashi nods his head, before noticing a death glare he doesn't recognize coming from a red-head that wasn't Gaara (though, Gaara was glaring as well),

"Maa, who do we have here?" He looks from Juugo to Suigetsu. Juugo's eyes narrow, /who the fuck is this clown?/ he thinks angrily, /and what gave him the right to touch Sasuke?/ Sasuke eyes Juugo's furious face and sighs,

"This is Juugo, my ex-boyfriend," he points to Juugo, "and this is Suigetsu." He points to Suigetsu, "Guys, this is Commander Kakashi Hatake of the Konoha police department." Juugo makes a face, /No way./ Suigetsu laughs and Naruto snorts. Sasuke sighs again as Naruto starts talking,

"Well, whatever you want here perv, make it quick. You're not welcome." Kakashi raises a brow and smirks under his mask; Naruto seems a bit more protective than usual, yes?

"Can't I just say hi to my favorite little raven?" he ruffles Sasuke's hair and receives three growls in response, interesting. Naruto swats Kakashi's hand away from Sasuke,

"He's not your anything." He hisses, "Now, leave." Murmurs of agreement were heard, and this time Sasuke growled,

"That's it." He stood up, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Naruto stood, "Stay!" Sasuke hissed, "If you have to go to the bathroom, wait till I get back." With that he marched away in a huff towards the area the bathrooms were. The six remaining people stared at Sasuke's back before Kakashi mutters out,

"What was that about?" Naruto growls and ignores him.

Unknown to the people at the table, Sasuke had no intention of going to the bathroom, or to come back to the table. He'd had enough, and was going to walk home. Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets and wanders back towards his home, watching the ground as he walks. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the limo pull up to the side of the road next to him, but he did notice when a slithery voice called out to him,

"Excussse me young man." Sasuke stopped and looked up, eyes coming in contact with a deep gold color. The man had a thin face, pale, with dark black hair that went down past his shoulders. Sasuke raised an eyebrow for the man to continue, "You look lossst. Perhapss I could give you a ride?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously as another man came into view; this one looked much younger, maybe Itachi's age, he had silver hair, pulled into a tight, high ponytail, and wire-rimmed glasses. Sasuke stepped casually away from the car,

"Thank you for your offer sir, but I'm not lost." Sasuke frowned as the man pulled a smirk,

"My name is Orochimaru, and this is my associate Kabuto." He introduced, Sasuke blinked then nodded. Orochimaru giggled internally with glee, /this boy is so cute! He looks so much like Itachi! But so much prettier!/ He cleared his throat, "Are you perchance, Itachi's little brother?" Sasuke's eyes widened, this man knows his aniki? Orochimaru grinned, /Got you./ Sasuke took an unconscious step towards Orochimaru's car,

"How do you know my aniki?" he questioned softly. Orochimaru shivers at the sound of Sasuke's voice, /Adorable. I can see why Itachi would use me to kill for this boy. I certainly would./ He gives off a cheesy smile,

"Me and Itachi go way back."He smirks as Sasuke moves closer to his car, "We're old friendsss, Sasuke-kun. Though, he neglected to tell me he moved to Konoha. Are you sssure you don't want that ride?" he questions again. Sasuke bites his bottom lip in thought, and doesn't notice when Orochimaru licks his,

"I-I don't know. Aniki has never mentioned you." Sasuke brings his left arm up to wrap around his right arm, "I guess I could…" he relents slowly. Just as he was about to step towards the car again, a familiar voice calls out to him from behind Orochimaru's limo,

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!" Sasuke looks up to see Iruka getting out of his car, "Where is Naruto?" he questions, looking at the two men speaking with Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke steps back away from Orochimaru's car,

"I left him at the mall. They were annoying me." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. Iruka blinks,

"You left him at the mall alone?" Sasuke snorts derisively,

"No. He's with Shika, Gaara, Juugo, Suigetsu and Kakashi-san." Iruka blinks again,

"Alright, could you take me to him? He's not answering his phone." He flicks his gaze discreetly at the limo. Sasuke looks thoughtful, then nods,

"Yeah, okay." He turns to Orochimaru, "I'm sorry. I have to go rescue my boyfriend." All three men blink, /boyfriend?/ Before Orochimaru coughs,

"Yesss, of courssse. I shall sssee you later Ssasuke-kun." Sasuke nods before turning and walking to Iruka's car. Orochimaru curses, and tells his driver to go; he'll get Sasuke some other time. Sasuke watches the car drive away and heaves a sigh of relief,

"Thank Kami." He shakes his head, then looks at Iruka, "Thank you 'so' much Iruka-sensei." Iruka nods and gets in his car,

"Did you not know those men, Sasuke-kun?" He asks carefully. Sasuke shakes his head the negative,

"No, but he said he knew my aniki. And to prove it, I didn't tell him my name, he just knew it." Iruka frowns,

"And you were going to get in the car with them? Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" he demanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed as Iruka started his car and headed off towards the mall, still berating him about strangers. When the arrive at the mall, Sasuke gets a phone call from Naruto, demanding to know where he went; Sasuke explains that he left, and tells Naruto that Iruka was here to pick him up. Naruto comes outside and gets in the back of the car; he quizzes Sasuke the entire way home. When Iruka's car pulls into the driveway, Sasuke notice's that Itachi is home, and internally flinches. He hopes Itachi won't be mad at him for not coming home immediately when school was cancelled. He thanks Iruka, and tells Naruto that he'll call him later, and gets out of the car.

Sasuke makes his way into his house to find Deidara, Sasori and Kisame all sitting in his living room talking with Itachi, "Tadaima." He calls quietly. Itachi looks up from his place on the couch as Sasuke toes his shoes off and sets his satchel down. As Sasuke enters the living room Itachi growls out lowly,

"Where were you? Kisame and Sasori tell me school was cancelled for today." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"I went to the mall with Shika, Gaara, Naruto, Juugo and Suigetsu." He opens one eye to evaluate Itachi's mood at the last two names mentioned. Itachi nods thoughtfully and Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief; Kisame or someone else must have told Itachi that Juugo was back in town. "Oh, aniki?" Sasuke questions and Itachi looks up, "Do you know a man named Orochimaru?" All four older males in the room tense up,

"Where did you hear that name, Sasuke?" Itachi tries calmly. Sasuke frowned,

"You didn't answer my question. Do you know a man named Orochimaru, or his friend, Kabuto, I think it was?" Kisame twitches and Itachi growls internally,

"Yes. I know both men. Mother and Father did business with them a few years back. Now you tell me where you heard those names." He demanded. Sasuke scrunched his face up in disbelief, but shrugged,

"I was walking back alone from the mall, and he offered me a ride. Said you two were friends." Itachi stood quickly and stormed over to Sasuke, gripping him firmly by his shoulders,

"Please, don't tell me you got in the car with that man?!" he bit out quickly. Sasuke squirmed himself from Itachi's firm grasp and shook his head,

"No, I didn't. Iruka-sensei came by looking for Naruto and I got a ride from him instead. Have you ever talked about me to him, aniki? He knew my name." Itachi narrows his eyes dangerously down at his little brother,

"You stay away from him. You understand Sasuke?" Sasuke frowns,

"You didn't answer my question aniki. And why? Is he dangerous or something?" Itachi ignores Sasuke's question,

"Just stay away from him. Him and Kabuto." He ends with finality. Sasuke pouts but accepts the conversation as over, at least Itachi didn't get mad at him for hanging with his friends again; one point in Itachi's favor for not being incestuous. Though, he became even more suspicious of Itachi's relations with the snake-man; as Sasuke had decided Orochimaru resembled a snake. Sasuke sighs and shrugs,

"Yes aniki." He agrees softly, "I'll be in my room." He mutters out, before turning and trudging into his bedroom. Itachi sighs as Sasuke leaves ear-shot,

"He's not acting like he suspects me of murdering our parents." He mutters out indifferently, and turns to Sasori, "Are you sure you heard him say he suspected me?" Sasori nods his head vigorously,

"I believe his exact words were, "I'm sure he'd kill for things too, even our parents"" Itachi growls, damn, that did sound like Sasuke was suspicious of him. And now that Orochimaru was back? What did that snake want now? /He's gotten his 'payment' for our parents murder, and plenty more./ He shouldn't need a payment for his men killing the blond brat, especially since said brat was still alive. Itachi growled again,

"What do you think it would take to get rid of a snake and his dog?" he asks carefully.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling fan when his phone rang "What is love" by haddaway; Naruto's ring tone, "Dobe." He answers, and hears Naruto scoff on the other side, "What's up?" he questions. After a few moments he gets up and wanders to the living room, where Itachi and Co. were still muttering quietly, "Aniki?" he calls, holding the phone against his chest. Itachi looks up from his huddled discussion with Deidara,

"Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke swallows and takes a breath,

"Can I spend the night at Naruto's?" He questions softly. Itachi tenses and burrows his eyebrows in thought,

"Will Iruka be there?" he questions, Sasuke nods, "What time will you want to go over? If before dinner, will dinner be provided?" Sasuke blinks and picks the phone up, relaying the questions to Naruto and waits for a response,

"Mm, Naruto says right now, and that Iruka will be making dinner." Itachi nods thoughtfully,

"What time would you be home tomorrow?" Sasuke blinks again, was Itachi actually considering? He asks Naruto again and waits for the answer,

"Naruto Says sometime between lunch and dinner tomorrow." Itachi frowns, fuck, he was out of questions. He sighs, Sasuke was already suspicious of him, if he denied him this now, he'd become even more suspicious,

"Fine. Call me tomorrow to let me know when you'll be home." Sasuke's breath catches,

"Really? Thank you aniki!" Sasuke relays the answer over the phone to an equally startled and thrilled Naruto, and races into his room to pack. That's mark number two in Itachi's favor. Itachi, who had been holding a glass, clenches his hands in anger and shatters the glass into pieces, startling the room's occupants and causing Itachi to bleed profusely. He looks down at his scratched hand and scoffs. Sasuke runs from his room at the sound, "Aniki!" he calls crouching down and taking Itachi's hands in his, "this is bleeding really badly; you've got to watch your strength aniki!" Sasuke berates, standing up to get the first aid kit. He comes back and gently picks the pieces of glass out of Itachi's palm and sets them on the table, before cleaning it and wrapping it in some gaze,

"Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi inspects the handy work of his well wrapped palm before ruffling Sasuke's hair, "I really don't know my own strength." He murmurs out quietly. Sasuke nods firmly,

"Be careful with that hand aniki. I don't want to come back to find it even more injured." He scolds as Itachi nods, and picks up a backpack he'd laid out next to him, "I'm off aniki, I've got my phone if you need anything, bye!" he calls and leaves out the front door. Itachi growls once Sasuke left, fucking blond demon.

Sasuke reaches Naruto's house and only has to knock once before Naruto opens the door to let him in. Both boys head upstairs, stopping briefly to say hello to Iruka in the family room. Once in Naruto's room Sasuke situates himself on Naruto's bed and pulls the case file for his parents' crash out of his backpack. Naruto hops onto the bed next to Sasuke, after closing the door and looks over the file, "Is this the crash report?" he ask softly, Sasuke nods. Naruto opens the folder and begins to read:

Crash Report for XX/XX/XXXX

2 Death's reported on impact

2 Injured taken to hospital

Synopsis:

The Uchiha family car and the XXXXXX truck approached the intersection at a green light heading east; the Uchiha car on the left, and the XXXXXX truck on the right. As the two cars passed through the intersection, the area was said to experience a power failure. The lights reset themselves with the opposite direction now having the green instead. A semi-truck heading south continued on through their green light and struck the Uchiha's car on the front left, causing the car to swing around and hit the front right on the front left of the XXXXXX's truck. This caused the entire front end of the Uchiha car to be smashed in, crushing and killing both Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha instantly. Sasuke Uchiha, who was in the left back seat of the car, merely sustained a mild whiplash, and was taken to the hospital immediately. XXXXXX was also taken to the hospital, having suffered a broken leg and also mild whiplash. Both injured were released to family after questioning. The semi-truck driver was unharmed.

Naruto put the case file down and looked up at Sasuke, "You were in the car?" he whispered, Sasuke's eyes lowered to the bed, "You could have died." He breathed out, tossing the file away carelessly to pull Sasuke into a hug, "You could have died." He said again. Sasuke nodded dumbly, holding back a few tears,

"I know. But, I didn't. I didn't even get injured." He choked out, "I watched them die." He mutters quietly, "I'll never let anyone else I love die again." He reached out and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and clutched it tightly, "Promise me, whoever's trying to kill you, won't succeed." Naruto shook his head,

"I won't die Sasuke. I promise. We'll find who did this, and we'll get to them first." Sasuke nodded again, /Yeah, even if it is Itachi…/ The two boys stay like that for a few minutes, before pulling apart, and discussing the case files. Naruto alone looked at the pictures, as Sasuke couldn't. They filtered through all the information, the interviews of those who witnessed, the pictures, even the interview of the man driving the truck who tried to kill him two days ago. Without realizing, several hours passed and Iruka was now standing in Naruto's room telling them that it was time for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke stood up and made their way downstairs. Iruka had cooked Italian, and Sasuke complimented him on it. Towards the end of dinner, the doorbell rang. Iruka stood up and went to answer. Sasuke looked over at Naruto suspiciously, before Iruka came back. Behind Iruka was Kakashi,

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? I figured after you stormed out of the mall, that I wouldn't see you for a while." Naruto frowned but made no move to say anything,

"I forgive easily." Was Sasuke's simple response, "What are you doing here, Kakashi?" he asked out of mild curiosity. Kakashi raised his hand and scratched the back of his head nervously, usually something Naruto would do,

"I invited Iruka out drinking with me tonight. Being a Friday and all." Iruka turned a nice shade of pink as Naruto jumped up from his chair,

"Oh, 'hell' no! I'm not letting you take Iruka anywhere you pervert! You just turn around and march right out of our house!" Kakashi blinked, why is Naruto is 'so' against him? Iruka, who had gone to his bedroom, came back out wearing a nice shirt and a plain pair of jeans,

"Now, Naruto." He scolded, "You don't really decide where someone takes me. Or who, for that matter. Me and Kakashi-san should be back around midnight. You and Sasuke be good." Naruto sputtered,

"B-but! Iruka!! He's a pervert! He, you, and, you can't!" he whined. Sasuke shook his head,

"Just let him go, dobe. Iruka's an adult. He can decide for himself. Besides, taking care of you is a full time job; he needs to get a break once in a while." Naruto glared back and forth between Iruka and a smug looking Sasuke before huffing out,

"Fine. But if I find out he did anything funny to 'ruka, I'll hunt him down." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's childish statement and Iruka coughed at the threat,

"Call me if you need anything." He stated, before turning towards Kakashi and leaving the house. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's pout,

"Calm down dobe, Iruka-sensei will be okay. Kakashi may be a perv, but he's a perv who knows when to stop." Naruto still frowned but accepted what Sasuke said as true. **"You're home alone, kit."** Naruto blinked at his fox, --what?—Kyuubi chuckled, **"You,"** he started slowly, **"are home alone with Sasuke."** he ended superiorly. Naruto coughed and blushed, looking up at Sasuke who was eyeing him weirdly, "You okay, dobe?" Naruto nodded quickly, flashing a feral grin,

"I'm good, teme." Sasuke blinked; well that is a scary look. "Want to watch a movie or something?" Sasuke frowns at Naruto's 180 but nods,

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Naruto hops up from the dinning table and wanders to the living room. After a few minutes of debating, the two decide to watch 'Live free, or die hard'. Half way through the movie Sasuke starts to get a bit drowsy. He blinked his tired eyes a few times and yawned, glancing over at Naruto; Sasuke leaned down and laid his head in Naruto's lap. Naruto blinked and looked down at Sasuke, to find the teme already passed out asleep. He chuckled, /Guess the teme was tired./ Naruto traced his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair and down his arm to rest on his chest. He smiled down at Sasuke before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Sasuke didn't even shift in his slumber. Naruto worms his way out of Sasuke's grasp, and replaces himself with a pillow. He decided that he should go take a shower while Sasuke slept. Naruto left Sasuke on the couch and headed towards his bathroom for a nice cold shower.

Ten minutes later found Sasuke waking groggily to the sound of soft knocking on Naruto's front door. Sasuke grunts and falls off the couch, landing on all fours; he shakes himself mildly awake and looks around. /Where…? Oh yeah, I'm at Naruto's house. Where is Naruto?/he sits back on his heels, /If Naruto didn't wake me, what did?/ At that moment, the knocking picked up again, only slightly louder. Sasuke blinks and looks in that direction, /Oh…/ he stands and wobbly makes his way to the front door; looking through the peep-hole reveals nothing. Sasuke stares at the door in confusion, hadn't someone knocked? Maybe they went away. Sasuke looked over at the clock, /It's like 9 something. If they came here, they must know Naruto./ Sasuke opens the front door to a man. The man was tall with bright red flaming hair and so many piercings Sasuke didn't think he could see the man's skin anymore, "Er, can I help you?" Sasuke asks awkwardly. The man blinks and looks at the house number before turning back to Sasuke,

"Is this the Umino household? I'm looking for Iruka and Naruto." Sasuke yawns and nods suspiciously, "My name is Pein. I'm an old friend of Iruka's. Is either he or Naruto home?" Sasuke moves out of the way to let Pein in,

"Iruka-sensei is out, but I think Naruto's in the shower." As if on que Naruto rounds the corner wearing only a towel, having heard Sasuke speaking with someone. Sasuke notices the towel and the way the water rolls off of Naruto's still wet body and looks away quickly blushing. Pein takes note and smirks as Naruto narrow's his eyes at him,

"Pein!" he growled out icily, "what are you doing here?" Pein shakes his head,

"Now, now Naruto-kun. That's not very nice. I informed Iruka that I was in town and was going to drop by to visit him today." He scolds playfully, Naruto lets out a dark chuckle,

"Liar. Get out of my house, before I forcefully remove you!" Sasuke squeaks and runs to Naruto's side, squeezing his arm gently,

"Dobe, calm down. You don't know for sure, maybe he's telling the truth." He reasons cautiously, those red eyes of Naruto's were back. Naruto grunts angrily as Pein eyes Sasuke with interest,

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" He questions, "Just who is the handsome young man?" he gestures at Sasuke who blushes and glares at the wall to his right before looking back and introducing himself,

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Naruto's boyfriend." Pein's eyes light up with recognition, /Uchiha? Sasuke? These name's sound eerily familiar/ He coughed,

"You wouldn't happen to be Itachi Uchiha's younger sibling, would you?" Sasuke frowned, /how the fuck do all these people know my aniki?!/ He nodded reluctantly,

"Yes, Itachi is my aniki. Can I ask how you know him?" Sasuke asks politely. Pein nods,

"Only fair." He smiles, /Sooo, this is the boy Itachi is in love with. I must say, I understand why. If I were into little boys, he'd 'so' be my type./ "I work at your family's company. Have been there for years. I'm sorry about your parents, they were good people." Sasuke nodded, his eyes falling to the floor,

"Thank you. Yes, they were." Naruto watched the exchange with growing uneasiness and was about to suggest Pein leave, when he spoke up,

"Well, I really wanted to speak with Iruka, but if he's not here, I'll come back another time. Let him know I came by, won't you?" Naruto nods, "good. I'll see you later Naruto-kun. Nice meeting you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke waves half-heartedly goodbye and Naruto shuts the door.

"Dobe," Sasuke mutters out, avoiding looking in Naruto's direction, "Put some clothes on." He states to the ground. Naruto blinks and looks down at his towel clad body before reaching out and grasping Sasuke's chin, forcing him to look at him,

"Why?" He whispers out huskily, and Sasuke shivers, "What if I don't want to put any more clothes on?" Sasuke leans forward and passionately presses his lips to Naruto's, bringing his hands up to wrap in Naruto's still wet golden locks and around his neck. Naruto reaches forward and runs one hand down Sasuke's side to finally rest it on the small of his back and the other to run up the underside of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke moaned at the feel of Naruto's cool hands against his heated skin and opened his mouth to nibble lightly on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto's hand left Sasuke's chest and joined the other to land firmly on Sasuke's taut behind, lifting him up and pressing him against the wall. Sasuke gasped and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist as Naruto ground his rapidly growing erection into Sasuke's groin.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke sighed out when Naruto released his lips to kiss and nip at his neck and collar bone. Naruto leaned back and set Sasuke back on the ground, Sasuke whimpered at the loss of warmth, "What-?" Naruto pecked him lightly on the lips, before motioning with his head towards the stairs,

"Bed." He muttered, reaching out to grasp Sasuke's hand and lead him up the stairs to his room. Once in the room, Naruto throws Sasuke on his bed and closes the door. Sasuke leaned up on his elbows to watch as Naruto stalked forward and pounced on him. Sasuke let out a playful shriek, before his lips were once again sealed with a kiss. Naruto quickly slid Sasuke's shirt off, before reaching for his pants. Making quick work of the buttons, Naruto slid both Sasuke's pants and boxers off in one fluid movement. Sasuke gasped at the sudden cold feel of the air against his arousal and bucked his hips up unceremoniously. Naruto gazed down at him lustfully, "Damn. I keep forgetting how fucking beautiful you are." He murmurs out, as Sasuke reaches forward and pulls softly at Naruto's still firmly in place towel. Sasuke looks up questioningly and Naruto nods, leaning down to kiss Sasuke gently in permission. Sasuke pulls Naruto's towel off to reveal Naruto's thick arousal, swelled with need and releasing a bit of precum at the tip. Naruto was huge. Sasuke gapped openly before being snapped out of his stupor by Naruto licking one of his nipples. He gasps and lodges his hands into Naruto's hair, pulling sharply,

"Nnngh" he moans out, "Naruto," he asks blearily, Naruto grunts, "Touch me." Sasuke whispers. Naruto gives one last lick to the nub he'd been working on before gazing down at Sasuke and shaking his head. He leans down next to Sasuke's ear, giving the shell a long lick, and whispering,

"No, you touch me." Sasuke moans and runs his hands up and down Naruto's chest above him as his slowly makes his way down towards Naruto's weeping member. Naruto falls over, switching their positions to allow Sasuke better access, and looks up at him expectantly. Sasuke swallows and licks his lips before firmly placing his hands around Naruto's hard shaft. Naruto moans as Sasuke experimentally moves his hands, squeezing and releasing gently, "faster." Naruto mutters out, staring at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes. Sasuke nods and moves his hands at a faster, more sure pace, gaining confidence at the sounds Naruto was making. He repeats some of Naruto's actions from the night before, swirling the pad of his thumb over Naruto's slit. Naruto bucks up into Sasuke's hand hastily, reaching forward and pulling Sasuke down for a kiss, his hand finally skimming down to squeeze at Sasuke's own aching need.

Sasuke felt his own orgasm rising and sped up his pumping on Naruto's shaft, gasping and moaning into the heated kiss. Naruto came first, spraying his seed gently across his and Sasuke's chests, Sasuke following only moments after breathing out Naruto's name. Naruto brought his hand up to catch Sasuke as he fell forward boneless. He turned Sasuke over, and laid him carefully across his bed, and got up to find his towel. After he cleaned them both up, he reached down and picked up their boxers, helping Sasuke into his, he climbed into bed and snuggled up close to the small raven. Almost immediately following, Naruto could hear Sasuke's breath even out, a sure sign he was asleep. Naruto smiled and whispered into Sasuke's hair, "Mine." Pulling the raven even closer to his body, he too fell asleep.

TBC…

--

Hello all my loyal readers! It's T.T. here saying that she'd like to know your opinions on a new fan fic. The fic will be called, "The happenings of Konoha Academy" and will also be an AU fic. Basically, to escape his fan girls, Sasuke enrolls in a Pre-K through 12th grade all boys' boarding school. Most of the boys have been their all their lives, and new students aren't something they see often. When Sasuke gets there, he finds that most of the students have been experimented on, and have either physical or biological changes to their body. These experiments were done by a teacher, though no one can prove it. Sasuke, unsure about his sexuality or even his feelings regarding the school, embarks out on a journey in an attempt to find love, and to avoid the dangers lurking in the academy walls. This will mainly be a Narusasu, with many other multiple pairings. While it will still be a romance, it will have a much darker feel to it. Also, Sasuke will basically be VERY OoC as he will represent the epitome of innocence. Also, this story will be an, everyone loves and wants Sasuke story. Let me know what you think! Please!


	9. Safe?

**Hello all; I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. My new job has taken up a lot of my time. Also, my friends are demanding the rest of my time when I'm not working. Gah. So, yeah. It rules. (sarcasm, if you couldn't tell.) I'm actually at work right now; writing this. So, I posted my new Story, 'The happenings of Konoha Academy'. I'm actually pretty proud of that one; so I hope you like it, and stuff. And OMG holy fucking shit! I almost just had an accident on the freeway. So like, a piece of my car is jutted out and stabbed my front tire. I'm currently pulled over on the side of the freeway at 10:30 pm waiting for my dad to come get me; hoping and praying nobody hits me. My hands are still shaking from when my car jerked. Thank god I wasn't driving in the middle lane and could pull over easily. --sigh-- at least I have something to do to calm my nerves. Yeah here's the 9th installment of 'Moving Day' enjoy. Oh yeah, and I'd like to point out, only ONE person noticed that my last chapter wasn't as well written as the others; it SO wasn't, not that this one is doing so hot either. For some reason, I'm having difficult writing the chapters out. I have them all planned, just the writing portion is getting to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or respective characters.**

**Warnings: Language; incestuous thoughts; boyxboy action; attempted rape**

**Rating: OT Language and adult content**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'm sorry for not responding to them like usual; I figured you'd all prefer I just get the chapter out; but know that I really appreciate it! HUGS!**

"…" Talking

/…/ Thoughts

**"…" Kyuubi Talk**

((…)) Shukaku Talk

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi

Moving Day

Chapter 9: Safe?

Itachi's POV

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, its 4:30 in the morning. I allowed Sasuke to spend the night at the blond demon's house. I know it was the wrong decision, especially after Sasori informed me that Sasuke has feelings for said blond. I sigh and shake my head, Sasuke should be home sometime later today, and I can quiz him about last night. Sasuke is mine. That blond brat hasn't known him long enough. If Sasuke should love anyone, it should be me. I raised him after I killed our parents. But, Sasuke is getting suspicious. I have no doubt it is Naruto's fault, possibly Commander Hatake and the redhead as well. I growl as another thought floats through my mind; Orochimaru. That bastard. What does he want now anyway? I gave him my 'payment' for his assistance in killing my parents. I borrow his men and resources to kill as many people as I chose; and he got my body for one week. Sick fuck. That is one week, even I, would rather forget. I sigh and let my head fall down on the table, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

"Tough morning?" I bring my head up slowly, although Kisame's presence had startled me, and glare at the blue man. "That bad?" He chuckled and sat down at the table; his clothes were ruffled and his hair was splayed, the only signs to show what we'd done not just a few hours ago. I shake my head softly,

"Orochimaru." I grunt. He nods in understanding. I look back down at the table; I can feel my control slipping. Every time I'm near Sasuke, I just want to have my way with his small lithe body. Caress his baby soft skin, and be buried hilt deep in his perfectly shaped virgin ass. That's why Kisame is here today; to help me relieve some of my pent up stress and frustration. "We can't use his men." I continue, "Do you think Sasori is up for the job? It has been a year or so since I've sent him out for a real assassination bit." Kisame lets out a deep chuckle,

"Somehow," he laughs, "I think he can handle it." I look up, my face set in a straight line,

"Have it done." I need to get control of my emotions.

Neji's POV

I lay on the couch watching an early morning horror movie, my mind reeling about yesterday's events. Last night, I spoke with Gaara about Sasuke. Oddly enough, Gaara refused to help me in my kidnapping ploy. I had asked him to, on Monday; simply take Sasuke home to my house instead of his own. Gaara had told me no. No! I couldn't believe it! I shake my head and turn the TV off; I wasn't really paying attention anyway. "No one says no to me." I grunt and sit up, "On Monday I will just have to do something to Gaara's car, so the two of them won't have a ride. That way, I can offer and bring them home to my house." I chuckle, "Yes, that'd work. I will lock Sasuke in my room, and teach that impudent brat some manners." I start a low, dark laugh; "Come Monday, Sasuke's ass will be mine!" my laugh grows into a maniacal rumbling as I fall back on to the couch to fine point my plans.

Hinata's POV

I was walking past Neji's room; I was told to go wake him up, when I heard him talk to himself. I get quiet and lean against the doorframe, listening to him talk. I pull back and fall to the opposite side of the hall against the wall, /Sasuke!/ I gasp, why would Neji do this? /I have to warn him! But how?!/ I get up and sprint to my bedroom, /Kiba!/ I reach over and grab my phone and dial my boyfriends number, "C-come on Kiba, pick up." I wait until I hear a click on the other end, "K-Kiba!"I wheeze out, "C-call N-Naruto over to your house! I-I need to talk with him about Sasuke!" Kiba agrees and I hang up the phone to get ready.

Naruto's POV

I lay on my side, watching as Sasuke slept peacefully. His usually hard features lightened by the calming effect of whatever dreams he was having. I sigh and run a hand through his hair, tracing around his jaw, then over his soft bottom lip. I lick my own lips and lean down to capture his in a soft kiss. He doesn't stir so I leave a gentle trail of kisses down his neck and lick softly at his collar bone, "Mine." I reiterate and smile down at him as he exhales in his sleep, almost as if he'd been holding his breath. I look up as my door clicks open to produce 'ruka, he opens his mouth and I pull my finger to my lips to quiet him, "Shh," I whisper, and climb out of bed. Iruka smiles down at Sasuke gently before closing my door. I pull on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt; taking one last look at Sasuke, I open my door and walk out to meet Iruka. "Did you know Pein was going to come by for a visit?" I question quietly and watch as Iruka stiffens up,

"Oh, I did, actually. He was the phone call yesterday morning. I completely forgot. Are you okay?" He asks, and I nod. As much as I hate the man for what he'd done to Iruka in the past, he didn't do anything this time,

"Yeah. Sasuke's the one who answered the door. Does Pein work at Sasuke's family's company?" I muse, and Iruka shrugs,

"Possibly, I 'had' thought the name sounded familiar." I nod as we descend the last step of the stairs and move into the kitchen. Iruka goes silent and I give him a funny look until I hear an annoyingly familiar voice,

"G'morning Naruto-kun!" says the lazy drawl; I shoot my head towards the kitchen table, and there sat Kakashi,

"You!" I whisper ferociously; and he points to himself as in to say 'me?' "What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice getting steadily louder, **"He probably spent the night"** Kyuubi supplies cheekily, "Don't answer that!" I say instead, "I don't want to know, just leave." Iruka makes a face and I round on him, "Don't even defend him!" I start, louder this time, almost a shout, "I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you!" I rail,

"What the hell are you yelling for, dobe?" a quiet, agitated voice from behind me asked. I turn and almost pounce him there; Sasuke is wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping pants, his hair is all mussed up and splayed in every direction and his hand is balled up into a fist, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes.

Normal POV

Sasuke blinked and looked around, almost immediately spying Naruto, who was seated at the dining room table. Kakashi and Naruto watched as Sasuke blearily walked over to Naruto and plopped himself, still half asleep, into Naruto's lap, cuddling up close. All of Naruto's anger forgotten, he wrapped his arms around the adorable bundle in his lap and placed a chaste kiss on waiting lips. Sasuke sighed contently and wrapped one arm around Naruto's neck, the other resting on Naruto's chest, and nuzzled his face in Naruto's neck. Iruka went bright red at the display, as did Kakashi, but for a whole different reason. /I was ignored!/Kakashi railed, /He didn't even notice I was here!/ To say Kakashi was jealous would be an understatement; he was furious. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke jerked his head from its comfy perch, much to Naruto's annoyance, and settled his tired gaze at the gray-haired man seated across the table, "I found something suspicious in your case file."Kakashi commented flippantly, gaining a now very awake Sasuke's full attention,

"What did you find?!" Sasuke leaned across the table, shifting himself slightly to make his position in Naruto's lap more comfortable,

"I'll tell you later." Kakashi comments smugly, casting a one-eyed challenging glare in Naruto's direction. Sasuke blinks and pulls his face into a pout,

"That's not fair. You can't say something like that and then not tell me." He huffs and crosses his arms, leaning back against Naruto's chest. Iruka looks back and forth between the three people in his kitchen,

"Um, I'm not even going to ask." He mutters and shakes his head, "But, I need to go to the store. I'll be back in an hour or so." He walks away from the group and into his room to change. Sasuke stops huffing and turns around in the chair to face Naruto, straddling his legs,

"Can I take a shower?" Sasuke asks, using both his hands on Naruto's chest to hold himself up. Naruto flashes a mischievous grin,

"Sure can teme, as long as I'm in there with you." He replies, keeping one eye on Sasuke and the other on Kakashi. Sasuke rolls his eye and pecks Naruto on the lips. While swinging his leg over he smacks Naruto on the back of the head,

"Dobe. I'm showering alone." Naruto holds the back of his head in a mockery of pain, but shrugs. Naruto and Kakashi both watch as Sasuke walks off out of sight before Naruto rounds on Kakashi,

"What are you up to pervert?!" He growls out, leveling his full suspicious glare on the masked man in front of him. Kakashi's one eye twinkles with anger,

"I should ask you the same thing, brat!" they both glare for several seconds, and then Kakashi gives in, "So far, I'm not planning anything. What I said was true, I did find something, I just didn't think the two of you wanted Iruka to know." He points out casually. Naruto narrows his eyes suspiciously but sits back down, **"Iruka knowing would be bad."** Kyuubi throws out flippantly, Naruto huffs,

"Fine." He grunts, "What'd you find then?" Naruto places his hands on the table and folds them into an intelligent 'thinking' position. Kakashi lets out a soft, dry laugh,

"Shouldn't we wait for Sasuke-kun?" he muses, and watches as Naruto's face scrunches up into a scowl,

"Don't call him that." He growls, falling back in his chair, arms crossed tightly over his chest,

"And what power do you have to stop me? Sasuke-kun doesn't seem to have a problem with me calling him that." Kakashi reasons. Naruto snorts,

"I'm his boyfriend now," he almost laughs at Kakashi's shocked face, "Didn't see that coming did you, perv? Stay away from what's ours." Kakashi blinked as he noticed a deeper timbre to Naruto's voice. Naruto flashed a toothy grin, showing his elongated canines.

"Who-?" Kakashi starts, and is cut off by Sasuke walking in,

"Can't you two be in a room alone for more then ten minutes without fighting?" he chuckled as both men turn to look over at him. Naruto grins at Sasuke's outfit, he was wearing a tight long-sleeved fishnet shirt over a black muscle shirt and black flared jeans that clung lowly to his waist. Kakashi just openly stared. Sasuke blinked at the two of them, leaning one hand on his hip and cocking his head to the side, "Guys?" he asks, snapping them both out of whatever stupor they were in. He shakes his head and sits in the chair in between the two and looks at Kakashi, "You said you found something suspicious." Kakashi stares for a bit before surprising Sasuke by tackling him out of his chair on to the floor into a hug,

"You look so cute!" he praised. Sasuke blushed and struggled on the floor,

"K-Kakashi!" he barely stuttered out. Naruto was on the two in seconds ripping Kakashi away and tossing him in a nearby chair. Sasuke sighed and sat up, "Focus! What's suspicious?!" he demanded from his position on the floor. Kakashi frowned under his mask and let out an exaggerated huff of annoyance,

"Did you're parents try to do anything to avoid the truck?" He asked carefully. Sasuke scrunched his face together in thought and looked down,

"Yeah, I think," he closed his eyes as the memory flooded through his mind; his mother was screaming at his dad to turn, to break, to gun it, to do something, and his father had said that the car wasn't responding. "Mom had told father to do something to move the car. And father had told her it wasn't responding." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked back up. Naruto sat down on the floor next to him and pulled him into a hug, placing a soft reassuring kiss on his neck. Sasuke sighed, "Why?" Kakashi bit his lip,

"Well, in the report, it said that your car's main timing belt was found somewhere near the beginning of the intersection. If your car lost that, it would have lost all functions, gas, steering, breaks, and all other major devices." Sasuke frowned,

"How is that weird? It just makes it seem even more like an accident." Kakashi shook his head,

"It would have, if on the belt, it didn't have what looked like searing marks. I think that it was possibly burnt off; maybe someone set it to fall off at that specific time?" Sasuke nodded, "Also, there was something weird about the lights, you said your parents had a green light, right?" Sasuke nodded again,

"Yeah, we even waited at the red light before going. That truck had been pacing us for a few blocks. The one that was on our left." He commented quietly, Naruto squeezed his arm again, "What about the lights? There was a power outage, right?" Kakashi made a face,

"Yes, but the weird thing about the outage was that it only happened in one area. 'That' one area. Even then, the lights shouldn't have reset. The power shouldn't have even turned back on. It usually takes hours." Sasuke frowned, if this was a set up; it was a damn well elaborate one,

"Do," he started hesitantly, "Do you think there is a possibility that I too, was a target?" To his right, Naruto choked and sputtered,

"I hadn't even thought of that!" he'd thought that he was the target, what if it was Sasuke?! Kakashi shook his head,

"No. If you really were the target, then they would have come back for you," Naruto opened his mouth, "Sooner. They wouldn't have waited this long. Sasuke was defiantly meant to survive." Sasuke frowned,

"If that's the case, they why did they strike when I was in the car? If they wanted me alive, wouldn't it make more sense to wait for when my parents were alone?" Kakashi blinked in Sasuke's direction, now that is a bloody good question,

"Well," he started, "Maybe they didn't want you to be under suspicion, or possibly someone close to you did it, and didn't want themselves to be under suspicion." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confirming looks, "I believe they felt that their plan was so fool proof that they knew you wouldn't get hurt either way." All three stayed silent after that comment; each thinking on its possibility. Kakashi finally broke the silence, "You already have a suspect." He pointed out quietly; Sasuke shifted his eyes uneasily,

"Maybe." He responded defiantly. Kakashi chuckled,

"It's Itachi, isn't it?" Sasuke shot his head up, then cursed himself for being so obvious,

"Yes, we think so." Kakashi nodded, then thought of something,

"Who all is 'we'? I know: you, Naruto, and that Gaara brat, anyone else?" Sasuke sighed and nodded,

"Just one: Shikamaru. He was actually the first to suggest it to me." And something else, but that will stay unsaid. Kakashi nodded, but kept note that Sasuke seemed to be hiding something,

"Do we have a reason why yet? And why, if it is Itachi, he'd be targeting Naruto?" Sasuke worries his bottom lip in thought, but before he had a chance to decide what to do, Iruka comes home,

"Tadaima." Is heard from the front hall, followed by a door closing, "Is anyone still alive?" Iruka walks into the kitchen and sets a few bags down, and looks around the room to happily note that everyone seemed okay, "I have a few more bags, does anyone want to help me?" Naruto immediately stands up,

"Sorry 'ruka, I gotta get dressed!" he says quickly and rushes from the room, Kakashi makes a face and stands,

"Look at the time, I have to go. I'll call you later Iruka!" Kakashi all but follows Naruto's example and practically sprints from the room. Iruka and Sasuke roll their eyes as Sasuke stands,

"I'll help you Iruka-sensei." Iruka smiles and thanks Sasuke as the two set out to bring all the groceries in and put them away. Conveniently when they finish, Naruto comes downstairs fully dressed,

"We're going to go to Gaara's house." Naruto informs Iruka, who makes a face, /When does Naruto hang out with Gaara anymore?/ Sasuke waves and the two leave Iruka alone to puzzle this odd new behavior. Just as Naruto steps outside, his phone rings in "Who let the dogs out" by the Baha men, he pulls it out of his pocket and flips it open, "Sup Kiba? I didn't know you could wake up this early" He joked light heartedly, then stopped and listened. Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto's odd behavior, as Naruto stole another worried glance at him, "Uh-huh. Yeah, actually I have Sasuke with me. Yeah, we'll both be over in about ten." He listened, "yeah, 'ruka still doesn't want me riding my bike so we'll be walking." He listened for a bit, "Yeah, see you then." And then hung up. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds before breaking the uncomfortable silence,

"What did Kiba want?" Naruto scowls,

"He said Hinata overheard Neji saying something weird about you. He wants us to come over so Hinata can tell you herself." Sasuke frowns,

"Isn't Hinata Neji's cousin?" He asks confused, Naruto nods, "Then why does she live with him?" He asks, as the two begin the ten minute walk to Kiba's house,

"Well, Hinata's family felt that she needed more experience dealing with people her age; to get it, they sent her to live with her uncle and Neji." Sasuke nodded, that makes sense. About five minutes into their walk, a black car pulls up onto the side walk and blocks their path. Sasuke frowns and Naruto makes a face, "What the hell?" The car shuts off and out walk two people Sasuke was familiar with,

"Orochimaru-san, Kabuto-san. What do I owe this visit?" He asks pleasantly enough. Naruto makes a face as the creepy snake-man walks up to the two, and stands directly in front of Sasuke,

"Sssasuke-kun. It'ss ssoo nice to ssee you again. I felt that our conversssation wasss cut short yesssterday." He hissed out with a mock smile on his face. Kabuto looked from his boss, to the blond boy who seemed to inch closer to the young Uchiha with each one of Orochimaru-sama's words. Sasuke nodded in understanding,

"I suppose it did. In fact, it will have to be cut short again; me and Naruto have a previous engagement that I'd rather not be late for." Orochimaru fought back the urge to glare as the blond boy, Naruto, smirked triumphantly,

"I sssee, could we possssibly give you and Naruto-kun a ride?" he tried. Sasuke shook his head,

"No thank you. It will only take a few more minutes to get to our rendezvous point." Naruto huffs, and pulls Sasuke back against him,

"We've walked this far," he started, his eyes flashing red, then back to blue, "We don't need any help to finish it." He growled out. Orochimaru eyes Naruto with interest before turning back to Sasuke,

"Isss thisss the 'boyfriend' you mentioned yesssterday?" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer when Naruto cut him off,

"Yes. I am. The names' Naruto Uzamaki; don't forget it." Sasuke blinked over at Naruto's hostility. Orochimaru could have smiled, /I knew I recognized the brat; he's one of the demon vessels./ he chuckled lightly,

"Of courssse. Kabuto," Kabuto looked startled at being mentioned, "Let usss go home, perhapsss, we shall ssstop by Ssssasuke-kun's houssse later." Kabuto nodded and pushed his glasses further up on his nose,

"Of course Orochimaru-sama." With that, he turned around and opened the door; Orochimaru took one last look at Sasuke and Naruto before turning as well and climbing into the car. Both teens just watched until Orochimaru's car was out of sight,

"That man is creepy." Naruto commented lightly, Sasuke nodded,

"Yeah, aniki told me to stay away from him. He's got to be something dangerous if even aniki's afraid of him." Naruto made a face, and shook his head,

"Let's go. Kiba's going to wonder what's taking us so long." Sasuke agreed and they set out once again. Arriving at Kiba's house about five or so minutes late, Naruto knocks on the door and has it immediately open to find Hinata,

"Y-your finally h-here." She breathes quietly. Naruto and Sasuke nod as Hinata moves out of the way to allow them access to the house. Once everyone, Kiba included, was seated in Kiba's living room, Hinata retold what she heard, about Neji's plan, and about punishing Sasuke. Sasuke made a face and had turned white; while Naruto made a different face and turned red, "D-do you see why I c-called you here? I t-think he's going to h-hurt S-Sasuke-kun." She muttered shyly. Sasuke nodded slowly,

"Thank you Hinata." He whispered /Damnit! I seriously thought I got rid of that bastard./ Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto stands and pounds a fist into his hand before growling out in a deep voice,

"He wouldn't." an expression no one in the room had ever seen before flicked across Naruto's face, "We'd kill him" Naruto grunted, and started across the room in a pacing motion. His movements seemed different, almost an animalistic grace to them,

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, standing up to inspect his boyfriend, Naruto turned around, red eyes shining. His whisker marks seemed darker, and his hands seemed sharper. Sasuke narrowed his own dark eyes, "Who?" he whispered. Those red eyes went wide. Kiba and Hinata looked back and forth, confused, between the pair, "Where is he? Who are-?" Sasuke began to demand as the Naruto look-a-like turned and bolted from Kiba's house. "Wait!" Sasuke called, chasing out after him. Kiba and Hinata immediately stood to follow, but lost the pair in a matter of seconds. Kyuubi growled as he noticed Sasuke still hot on his trail,

"Damnit kit! You had to pick the kid that could run!" Kyuubi rounded a corner and entered a park as Naruto berated him –Not my fault Sasuke's perfect. Besides, you like him to fox, so don't even deny it!-- Kyuubi snorted and looked behind him again to find nobody. He stopped and looked around, "Lost him." He huffed out and Naruto sighed with relief. He'd gotten pissed that Neji even thought he could do something like that, and lost control to Kyuubi. He needed to calm down, and then he could take over again. –Kyuu!—Naruto warned a bit too late, Sasuke came launching out of a bush and tackled Kyuubi-in-Naruto to the ground. "Gah!" Kyuubi grunted as he hit the floor, Sasuke pinning him down.

In two separate bushes around the pair, there were two stalkers; neither aware of the other. Sasori had been told by Itachi to follow Sasuke, since Orochimaru was lurking around. Juugo had followed Sasuke, because he didn't trust the damn blond. Both watched as Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground none-to-playfully either, "Got you!" Sasuke railed making sure the struggling blond below him couldn't escape, "Now, you're going to tell me, who are you?!" The blond stopped, "What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded again. Both Sasori and Juugo, in their respective bushes, made a face and thought the same thing, /Wasn't that Naruto there?/ The blond gave out a laugh,

"Come on teme, why are you doing this? It's me, Naruto!" Kyuubi tried; causing Sasuke to let out, quite frankly, a creepy chuckle,

"You're not Naruto. I think I know my own boyfriend. Who are you?" Kyuubi flinched **"What do I do kit?! You're not calm enough for me to hand you the reigns."** Naruto frantically ran around in his head, --I don't know! What do we do?! Should we tell him?!-- Naruto questioned softly, stopping and falling to the ground to let out a strangled cry, --what, Kyuu? I don't want him to hate me!—Kyuubi sympathized, he didn't want Sasuke to hate him either, **"I think we should tell him kit. Maybe he'd understand?"** he asked, clearly weary himself, Naruto nodded slowly, before making up his mind –Yeah; tell him Kyuu. He would have found out eventually anyway.—he nodded again, resolutely this time and Kyuubi-in-Naruto sighed,

"Okay." Sasuke stopped and leaned back, sure that the imposter wouldn't run, "We'll tell you." Sasuke made a face, /We?/ Kyuubi sighed again, "My name is Kyuubi. I am a nine-tailed fox demon." Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to take a step back, Kyuubi reached out and grabbed his hand, "wait, don't run till I'm done. Please" he strained that word out; Damnit, a 500 year old king of demons shouldn't be pleading. Sasuke stalled, but stayed on his toes, just in case; "17 years ago; I was a trickster. I used to hop from human body to human body causing mischief. A priest by the name of Minato was tracking me. I'd killed his wife or something, I don't really remember anymore." Sasuke made a face like, 'Does this have a point? Cause if not, I'm out of here' and Kyuubi continued, "Finally, I'd settled inside a human girl, and cornered Minato in a hospital. I didn't know at the time, but Minato had prepared a human vessel for me in that particular hospital, one that if I touched it; I wouldn't be able to leave it until it died. But even then, I too would die." Kyuubi-in-Naruto took a deep breath, "The girl's body that I was using was beginning to wear out; and I knew I needed to find a new one soon; so did Minato. I turned down the hallway being stopped by some seal he'd set up in advance; I turned back around to find Minato holding a baby; his baby.

"I tried to move around him when he threw the baby at me. The female instincts in the body I was inhabiting forced me to catch the infant, and thus transfer my soul from her body into the small one in her arms. Almost immediately the girl collapsed and Minato came over mumbling some sort of curse. I felt something sear on the child's stomach as Minato got weaker, right before he died he mumbled something to me, 'Now, if Naruto dies, so will you.' And he passed out; never to be woken again. A few hours later, the infant was found and taken care of. He got adopted, and grew up; now here we are." Kyuubi closed Naruto's eyes and opened them to take in Sasuke's stiff form,

"Sooo," Sasuke started, "You're telling me, that you live inside Naruto's body?" he asked softly; Kyuubi-in-Naruto nodded,

"I usually can't control his body; only when he loses control of his emotions." Sasuke nodded and slowly stood up, "Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked, his rough unfamiliar voice, attached to a familiar face making Sasuke flinch,

"I-I can't," Sasuke started to slowly back away, "I can't do this right now." Sasuke turned and ran. Kyuubi jumped up,

"Sasuke! Wait!" Just as he was about to chase after the boy, an unfortunately familiar orangish-red head jumped up from the bushes and retackled Kyuubi-in-Naruto to the ground. "You!" Kyuubi screeched, "Damnit! Why couldn't I sense you?!" Kyuubi shoved Juugo off him and crouched low in a fighting position, "How much did you hear?" he growled out, Juugo narrowed his eyes,

"All of it demon." He spat, "No wonder you got so mad when I called you a demon! You filthy creature! Now maybe Sasuke will realize how worthless you are and come back to me!" Kyuubi lunged and Juugo barely dodged it, "I don't know what Sasuke saw in your damn host anyway." He taunted, "But now he knows the truth; your host was used! By his own father no less! How does it feel? For both of you? A human life reduced to a holding cell, and a mighty demon brought down by an infant." He chided, goading on the already tense demon and vessel. –Kill him Kyuu. I don't care about morals, this monster needs to die!—Naruto cursed Kyuubi nodded,

"Die human!" he pounces forward, fangs bared, claws extended, poised and ready to kill; Juugo's eyes go wide as he realizes he's too slow to move out of the way. He closes his eyes and waits for the impact that never comes. Opening his eyes reveals a dark red; Sasori. Kyuubi-in-Naruto blinks, **"Isn't that your math teacher, kit?"** Kyuubi pulls back yanking himself from Sasori's vice-like grip on his arm and chest, "Sasori-sensei?" he questions, confused. Sasori frowns at the deep voice,

"Juugo." He says instead, Juugo starts, "Go home." He says evenly, "I'll deal with you later." Juugo's eyes go wide, /Shit; I'm in trouble./ Juugo walks backwards a bit,

"But Sas!" he starts, "The blond brat's a demon! He's dating Sasuke, he could hurt-" Sasori cuts him off,

"Go. Home." He narrows his eyes dangerously and Juugo flinches before turning and bolting from the scene. Both Naruto and Kyuubi had calmed down considerably in that little exchange and Naruto was able to reestablish control,

"Sasori-sensei?" Naruto asks, and Sasori looks back at him. /Hmm, softer voice, blue eyes, no fangs, no claws; I guess Naruto is back/ Sasori observes,

"I hope," Sasori starts, "for your sake, that the chibi isn't as mad as Juugo was." Sasori tugs a small, almost-smile at his lips and walks away. Naruto follows his red-headed teachers' back with his eyes, confused, --wait, what just happened, Kyuu?—Kyuubi shook his head, **"I have no idea kit. But I wouldn't question your good luck. Go find Sasuke."** Naruto nodded and jogged of in the direction Sasuke had run in.

Sasuke didn't even know where he was running to until his feet had stopped moving. He looked up at the house in front of him, /Gaara's house?/ He thought to himself, /Well, me and Naruto were headed here already anyway./ Sasuke walked up to the front door and knocked quietly. After a small amount of shuffling the door opened to produce a blonde girl with her hair up in four buns, "Oh!" she smiled down, "What's a cutie like you doing here? Are you lost?" she laughed at her own joke; Sasuke, still in shock, didn't even blush at the comment,

"Is Gaara home?" he coughed out. His voice felt like it hadn't been used in ages. The girl made a face as a voice behind her drawled out,

"Temari? Who is it?" Sasuke looked behind Temari to find Gaara, "Sasuke?" Gaara asked, "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke flinched and wrung his hands nervously. Temari looked back and forth between the two before mumbling something like 'why are all the cute guys gay?' and walking away; misinterpreting Sasuke's nervous behavior. Sasuke licked his lips and looked around,

"Um, can I come in?" he asked and Gaara nodded, moving out of the way for Sasuke to enter. The two walked into the house and went up to Gaara's room, turning down Temari's offer for snacks. Once in Gaara's room Sasuke fell to the floor and buried his face in his hands, "Fuck, Gaara; I don't know what to do." Gaara looked confused and sat down next to Sasuke; wanting to comfort him but not knowing how, "I didn't think Naruto could hide things, especially something like this." Sasuke shook his head and Gaara stiffened,

"What kind of things Sasuke?" Gaara asked carefully. Sasuke looked up; eyes strained red from holding back tears,

"He has, well, it's, complicated." Sasuke frowned, he was upset, he didn't know what to think, but he figured not everyone knew, and that Naruto, or Kyuubi, or whoever he was probably didn't want people knowing. Gaara nodded before supplying,

"Everyone has secret's Sasuke." Sasuke's frown deepened,

"Yeah? Do 'you' have a secret, Gaara?" Gaara looked away and then looked back,

"I do." He stated cryptically, "In fact, it's a very similar secret to Naruto's." Gaara tried, ((What are you doing? If the kid really does know, then he'll figure it out!)) Shukaku berated; Gaara ignored him. Sasuke looked down at his lap for a few seconds before mumbling out,

"What's its name?" Gaara's eyes widened slightly, /He 'does' know./ Shukaku made a face ((I'm not an 'it'.)) Gaara swallowed,

"'His' name is Shukaku." Sasuke nodded absently,

"Naruto's is a fox; is yours an animal too?" Gaara blinked at how well Sasuke seemed to be taking this,

"Yes, he's a raccoon." Sasuke nodded again, "How did you find out?" Sasuke let out a light chuckle, "Did Naruto just tell you?" at that Sasuke let out a full out laugh,

"No. He didn't 'just tell me'. I found out first hand. Kyuubi's voice is much deeper than Naruto's and his eyes are a different color." He comments dryly. Both Gaara and Shukaku fall silent, "Does your appearance change when he takes over too?" Gaara shakes his head,

"I wouldn't know. Shukaku has always stayed dormant. He just speaks with me once in a while." Sasuke looks up, "Are you okay, Sasuke? With this?" Gaara asked hesitantly as Sasuke laughed again, a bit on the unstable side,

"I-I don't know." He confessed, then stood. "I need to think. Does anyone else house a demon that I need to know of?" he asked, mostly jokingly but somewhat serious. Gaara shook his head again,

"No. Just me and Naruto." Sasuke bites his lip and opens Gaara's door. Gaara gets up and walks down the hall following Sasuke to the front door, "Sasuke?" he questions as Sasuke puts his shoes on and opens the front door,

"I need to think, Gaara. I really, really need to think." Gaara nods and Sasuke leaves. As the door closes Gaara clenches a fist and shoots his right arm out, smashing it into an unsuspecting vase and shattering it,

"Fuck." Gaara mutters as Temari walks out of the kitchen at the noise.

Sasuke wanders down the side walk, deep in thought, /Demons. Naruto has a demon in him. So does Gaara./ he sighs, / What do I think about that? I mean, obviously it can't be that dangerous; both demon's are usually dormant./ He stares at his hands, clenching and unclenching them, watching the muscles move, /Why does everyone I know have such big secrets to hide?/ he shook his head, /Kyuubi didn't seem to want to hurt me… He seemed almost as nice as Naruto. Though, I suspect living seventeen years in the dobe's head would change how anyone thought./ he scoffs at his own little joke, /I guess the real question is, will this change how I look at the dobe; my relationship with him./ he sighs and stops right before crashing into a street sign, /Oops./ he looks around, /where the fuck am I?/ Sasuke glared at the street sign directly in front of him, /I don't recognize this area at all./ He growls and leans his head against the sign, /Shit, I'm getting hungry./ as if to verify his thoughts, his stomach rumbles at him and Sasuke turns around, leaning his back against the sign and slides down to sit on the floor.

After sitting for about five minutes, Sasuke is pulled from his brooding by the sound of a car pulling up next to him, and a door closing, "Sasuke?" Sasuke's head shoots up, /I know that voice./ he turns around to glare half-heartedly at Neji. "What are you doing out here Sasuke?" Neji tries. Looking at Sasuke's blank face; he notices red puffy eyes, and shaking limbs, "Are you okay?" Neji asks softly, truly concerned for the Uchiha's health,

"I'm fine Hyuuga." Sasuke spits out, "And even if I weren't, I wouldn't need your help." He grumbles, ignoring his stomach's protests, /I will 'not' let him find out that I'm utterly lost./ Sasuke resolved. Neji looked around,

"You're lost, aren't you?" Sasuke glares up at Neji, who sighs, "Want me to give you a ride home, or something?" Sasuke frowns, /Isn't this how Hinata said he'd get me?/ he narrows his eyes suspiciously, /Well, that was supposed to happen on Monday, maybe he can't execute any plans with family home, or something…/ Sasuke's stomach chooses that moment to let out a loud growl; he blushes/Damnit! Are you against me or something?!/ Neji chuckles, "Hungry? Maybe I could take you out to eat or something? Or if you don't want to go out, we could head to my house and I could have my cooks make you something." Sasuke frowned, and Neji internally smirked, /I was going to wait until Monday, but now is the perfect opportunity, and besides, he seems a bit vulnerable right now./ Neji looks around, "Where is Naruto? I figured you'd be with him today." Sasuke breaks and starts sobbing, /Fuck! Not now! Not in front of this asshole!/ Neji leans down, and rubs small circles in Sasuke's back, "I'm sorry Sasuke! Is it something I said?!" Sasuke shakes his head,

"N-no. It's just, stuff." He sniffs, trying to control his emotions, and slow his crying, "I'm fine." He takes a deep breath as his stomach rumbles again. He laughs, "I am hungry though." Both he and Neji chuckle,

"Come, I'll give you a ride anywhere you want to eat." Sasuke stands, "My cooks can make you anything you want! From any country you can think of." Sasuke rubs his eyes and looks over at Neji, /Well, it seems safe enough, if there are cooks there, he won't try anything; I just won't let him make anything for me himself./ Sasuke re-resolved,

"Can they make Indian food?" Sasuke asks and Neji smiles, /Got him./ opening his passenger side door, Neji motions for Sasuke to get in,

"They make the 'best' Indian food." Sasuke gets in the car and Neji shuts the door, climbing in the driver side himself.

Naruto jogs up to Gaara's front door, and knocks loudly. To his surprise it's opened almost immediately to an anxious looking Gaara. Upon seeing Naruto, and not Sasuke, Gaara sighs and moves aside, "Uzamaki." He comments gently, "I suppose you're looking for Sasuke." He closes the front door as Naruto enters the living room. Naruto burrows his brows at the remnants of a shattered vase,

"Didn't there used to be a vase there?" He points to the stand; Gaara doesn't even look at it,

"Yes. And also, yes, Sasuke was here." Naruto opens his mouth and Gaara cuts him off, "I told him about Shukaku, and he left." Naruto closes his mouth and sighs, "Though," Gaara starts, "He seemed considerably calmer when he left then when he arrived. He told me he 'needed to think'. How did he find out? What set you off?" Naruto frowned and retold Gaara that morning's events; Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, everything. Gaara listened quietly, only showing signs of a reaction when Neji's plan was mentioned; Naruto also told Gaara about his confrontation with Juugo, and what Juugo had said. When he finished, Naruto looked at Gaara expectantly,

"What should we do? He's got to be scared out of his mind; I know I would be." Gaara shook his head; he couldn't see Sasuke scared of them because of Shuu and Kyuu,

"I say we find him first; he's a bit confused, and possibly hysterically right now, something bad could happen to him." Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't even considered that! He nodded his head vigorously,

"Yeah, he's on foot, he couldn't have gotten far." Gaara nods and the two set out.

Neji spares random glances over in Sasuke's direction during the ride, his new plan flitting through his mind at warp speed. This was going to be perfect; in this plan, he didn't have to deal with Gaara. He smirked and pulled into the driveway of his mansion, "We're here." He muttered softly, pulling Sasuke out of his thought-provoked revere. Sasuke opened the door and got out, looking around at the mansion in aw. His family had always been well off, but this was more extravagant than even he was used to. The two walk into the house, greeted by maids and butlers on their way to the kitchen, "Antoine?" Neji questions and one of the cooks turns to greet his boss,

"Neji! What can I do for you?" his Italian accent was strong in his voice. Neji smiles and points to Sasuke,

"This is my friend Sasuke, we were both wondering if you could make us some Indian food. Any dish you know would be fine." Antoine looked thoughtful and nodded,

"Of course Neji! I'll make this new one I've been working on! It should be ready in about twenty minutes!" Neji nods and thanks the cook before turning to Sasuke,

"Why don't we wait in the library?" He asks softly and leads Sasuke away. Sasuke nods his thanks to the cook and follows wearily. Neji takes Sasuke to a set of double doors, and pushes open to reveal the largest in-house library Sasuke had ever seen. It was two storied with intricate spiraling stair cases. Sasuke sits down on a large couch in front of a fireplace. Neji sits down next to him, "Over the top isn't it? But I can't help to admit that it is my favorite room in the house; aside from my bedroom of course." Neji supplies cheekily. Sasuke levels a glare at Neji and frowns,

"Listen Hyuuga," Sasuke starts, "You're being nice, and I'm accepting it. Don't get any ideas on anything else coming from this. I'm dating Naruto now, and I have no interest in you." Sasuke wanted to get everything out in the open, letting Neji know he had no chance, even if Sasuke was a bit confused about what he was going to do with Naruto. /Am I still going to consider him my boyfriend?/ he sighs, and Neji frowns,

"I didn't know you were dating the Uzamaki brat." He comments dryly, "But regardless, I have no interest in pursuing dating you." He smirked, /just fucking you, which brings me to…/ "Would you like something to drink?" Neji questioned casually. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously and stood,

"I wouldn't mind a drink. Why not both of us go get them and see if Antoine is done with our meals yet?" He matches Neji's smirk with his own. Neji smiles pleasantly and seethes inside, /Damnit, he's not going to make this easy on me, is he?/ the two make their way back to the kitchen and rummage around for something to drink. Sasuke settles with water and pours his own glass as Neji questions Antoine about there food, as it turned out, it was ready. Sasuke smiles, "See, it's a good thing we both came." Antoine sets the food in front of Neji as Sasuke turns around the pour his drink as well as Neji's. With his back turned, Sasuke failed to see Neji pour something onto one plate of food. Sasuke carrying the cups, and Neji with the plates the two head back towards the library. Once there, Sasuke digs into his food, and Neji takes slow calculating bites. Sasuke chews on the food, "It's very good." He comments, "But it's a bit bitter. You should let Antoine know." Neji nods and looks down at his sweet Indian food,

"Yes, mine is a bit tangy as well." He lies. Sasuke nods absently and finishes his meal off quickly, he was really hungry. Sasuke sits on the couch and waits for Neji to finish his food in a comfortable silence.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara were wandering around on foot in Gaara's neighborhood; they had driven to Sasuke's house, and after asking Itachi where he was, and having Itachi freak out that they lost him, concluded he wasn't there. They walked to a corner and paused. Naruto watching a woman weeding out her flower bed, "He's not here!" he cried falling against the sign in defeat, "We have to find him Gaara! What if something bad happens to him?!" Gaara drops his gaze to the ground, and frowns, /Please don't let something bad have happened./ he pleads to no one in particular. Gaara was about to ask Naruto where they should look next when the woman weeding flowers speaks up,

"Are you boy's looking for a handsome young man with short spiky raven hair?" She questions happily. Naruto's head shoots up,

"Yeah! He's about his height," he points to Gaara, "And has like pure white skin?" the woman nods, still smiling,

"Yes, I saw him about 30 minutes ago. He had walked up to that sign there and looked lost. I felt so bad when it looked like he was going to cry that I almost came outside to see if he was okay." She gave a soft, thoughtful look, "But then another young man with raven hair drove up in a blue Ferrari and gave him a ride somewhere." Gaara froze and looked up,

"Did this other boy have longer hair? Like to his waist?" he questions, hoping he's wrong. The woman nodded and Gaara cursed, "Thank you." He muttered and turned to walk away. Naruto shot up from the ground and jogged after him, "Neji has Sasuke." Gaara growls out as both boys start into a full out run for Gaara's car.

Sasuke blinked from his spot on the couch, his vision was spotting and he was getting dizzy, /Shit./ he growled out, /I think Neji poisoned me. Damnit, I'd been so careful!/ he cursed himself a few more times before falling over and blacking out. Neji smirked from his perch on the ground and set his food aside; Sasuke should be out for about 5 minutes, the stuff was strong, just not strong enough for too long. Neji stood and walked over to the couch, leaning over Sasuke's prone sleeping form and admiring the way his pale flesh gleamed in the firelight. Resting his knees on the couch Neji moved forward and stroked Sasuke's face, leaning down to capture those soft lips in a kiss. His hands wandered down to the front of Sasuke's shirt, before hooking on the hem. He studied Sasuke's sleeping face for only a moment before pulling the shirt up and removing it.

Neji, with the shirt out of the way, was presented with an immense amount of delicious looking skin. He frowned at the small red marks marring some areas of the white flesh and traced over them, "So, Naruto's had some fun with you, has he?" Neji crawled fully onto the couch and loomed over Sasuke's body, bringing his head down he licked at Sasuke's neck and shoulders, nipping lightly as he traveled downward. His hands left no skin untouched as they explored the taut stomach and dusky nipples; his mouth following closely behind. Keeping note of the time, Neji moved to removing Sasuke's pants and boxers. Carefully pulling the buttons loose and gently extracting the garment from the body he would soon own. Neji watched closely, fascinated by every piece of skin revealed to him as he brought the pants down, finally fully removing all clothing from Sasuke's form. He licked his lips and ran his hands up Sasuke's legs, over his thighs, brushing against his awakening arousal, and then behind him to squeeze that delicious bottom and continuing up. Once he was done Neji stood momentarily, and removed his own clothes quickly, discarding them haphazardly on the floor.

Neji returned to his position above Sasuke and grabbed at Sasuke's member, stroking it to full hardness. Somewhere beneath him, Sasuke stirred quietly; Neji reached under the couch for a bottle of lube he knew was hiding there. He uncapped it and applied some to three of his fingers, swirling it around to heat it up a little bit. Replacing the lube to its original spot, Neji placed his hand down by Sasuke's small hole and circled it with one finger before pushing it in gently. Sasuke, who had been teetering on the verge of sleeping and waking, awoke instantly and cried out at the sudden intrusion. Neji reached down with his free hand to stop Sasuke from moving while he pumped that one finger in and out of Sasuke at a slightly faster pace. Sasuke thrashed, before his voice finally came back to him, "N-Neji! What are you doing?!" he rasped and then gasped as Neji pushed another finger through his tight ring of muscles, "Stop!" Sasuke kicked his legs and bucked his hips, while swinging his arms around in an attempt to throw the older boy off him, "No!" he wailed, his eyes starting to fill up with tears as Neji pushed his third finger into Sasuke's quivering hole, "S-stop!" Sasuke gasped again and choked on his next complaint as Neji brushed his prostate,

"Stop?" Neji asked innocently, thrusting his fingers in faster, harder, and deeper. Sasuke's back arched off the couch as he started to cry, "Shh" Neji muttered gently pulling his fingers out and giving his own neglected length a few firms strokes, "It'll feel good, I promise." He whispered against Sasuke's trembling lips. Sasuke sobbed louder and started to plead,

"No, Neji, don't, please, stop!" he was still weak from the drug and could barely move his arms, let alone push Neji away. Neji 'shushed' him again and kissed him softly on the lips, slowly growing in intensity as his tongue pried Sasuke lips apart and delved inside. Ignoring Sasuke's now, muffled cries for him to stop, Neji placed his slicked member at Sasuke's entrance. Before he could push in, strong arms gripped his shoulders and forcefully threw him from atop Sasuke's body into a coffee table. Neji looked up stunned at Gaara glaring down at him; throwing a glance at Naruto who had now taken to comforting Sasuke. "Stop, stop" Sasuke was whispering, deliriously now, as Naruto pulled his naked body into a hug,

"Sasuke, its okay, its okay." He rocked back and forth gently and ran a soothing hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and sniffed out through sobs,

"Na-r'to?" Naruto nods and Sasuke's cries subside as he allows himself to fall asleep, knowing he was safe in Naruto's arms. Naruto laid Sasuke down and reached out for his clothes, carefully putting them back on the slumbering boy.

Neji, still clad in all his naked glory glared at the blond, before turning to Gaara, "What the fuck Gaara? You're supposed to be 'my' boyfriend. Why are you helping him?" He motions to Naruto and Gaara looks impassively between the two,

"I'm not helping Naruto," he states nonchalantly, "I'm helping Sasuke." He growled out, "And from this point on Neji, consider yourself single." Neji's eyes widen,

"You-You're breaking up with me?" He asked in disbelief, and Gaara nodded, "All for that?!" Neji waved a hand carelessly in Sasuke's direction, "He's some nice ass Gaara, but I didn't think you'd throw away something like me for something as worthless as that!" Gaara moved before Neji even knew what was happening and pinned Neji to the ground, one hand on a shoulder and the other circling Neji's neck,

"I could kill you right now, and no one would care." He hissed out, his bright green eyes darkening and narrowing to a dangerous level, "Sasuke is worth so much more than you will ever be." Gaara applied a bit of pressure to Neji's neck before pushing himself up and walking over to where Naruto was now carrying Sasuke bridal style, "Let's go. We don't need to waste our time with this trash." With that, the three boys left, leaving Neji dejected, naked, and alone, sitting on the library carpet. Once in Gaara's car, Sasuke resting in his lap, Naruto turned to Gaara,

"Did you mean that?" He whispered, and Gaara glanced over briefly and shrugged, "What you said about breaking up with Neji, and Sasuke being important to you?" Gaara sighed and glared out his windshield,

"Yes." Was muttered out, so quietly that if Naruto hadn't been listening for it, he wouldn't have heard it. Naruto nodded as Sasuke stirred in his arms, a hand coming up to grip his shirt tightly,

"Thanks" was croaked out from under a patch of raven hair. Naruto smiled softly down at Sasuke as he pulled him closer to his chest,

"We'd both do it again. Though, hopefully, we won't have to." He joked lightly. Sasuke nodded looking up to glance at Gaara. Gaara flicked his gaze at Sasuke, who smiled at him; Gaara, compelled beyond belief, smiled back. The group pulled up to Sasuke house and parked in the drive way. Itachi, along with Kisame and Sasori were out of the house in a matter of seconds. The three boys got out of the car, Sasuke standing close to Naruto; which confused Sasori, and were bombarded with questions, all from Itachi,

"Sasuke! Where were you?! Gaara and Naruto came by looking for you!" Sasuke looked up at his brother, and flinched, quickly looking back down when he remembered what his face looked like, "Sasuke…?" Itachi asked softly, "What happened?" he reached his hand out to cup Sasuke's face and pulled back hurt when Sasuke flinched. Naruto spoke up,

"That damn Hyuuga bastard! He kidna-" Sasuke elbowed Naruto hard in the stomach, his voice coming out like a soft squeak,

"Nothing aniki. I just needed some time to think, is all." Naruto and Gaara looked at Sasuke like he was insane,

"You're not going to tell him?! We could get that bastard on so many charges!" Naruto argued. Sasuke frowned,

"No. He doesn't need to know. Nothing really happened, you guys saved me in time, I'm fine." He frowned. Gaara walked forward and held his hand out to touch Sasuke's face. Sasuke recoiled away from the hand and Gaara stopped,

"You call that fine?" Gaara pointed out softly, Sasuke stared at the ground,

"Okay, so I'm not fine. But, I just don't want to talk about it. Never again. Neither of you two either. Just leave it alone. Okay?" Naruto and Gaara growl lowly but nod, "Good. Now, I'm exhausted and am going to take a shower and go to bed; could you bring my stuff over tomorrow, Naruto?" Naruto nodded again and Sasuke turned and brushed past the three confused (and one pissed) adults. He stopped at the front door and whispered with his back still towards everyone, "Thanks again. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." Gaara frowned and Naruto forced a smile,

"'Course teme. I told you before; every time." Sasuke nodded and walked into the house. Itachi turned away from his little brother and opened his mouth, "Sorry 'tachi-san, I promised. If and when Sasuke wants to talk about it, he'll tell you himself." Itachi growled,

"Fine; if you won't be of any use, I'm going to kindly ask you to leave." Naruto and Gaara exchanged glances; they could hear the underlying threat; and both left. Once left alone outside Itachi turned to Kisame, "I'm going to need you to look up this, Hyuuga, boy." Kisame nodded, "Find out as much information as possible." Kisame nodded again, for some reason the name sounded familiar anyway. Sasori frowned; he too thought the name sounded familiar. Both nodded at Itachi and turned to leave.

Sasuke lay in his bed, wrapped in his blankets, breathing in the smell of his shower, "What am I going to do now?" he mumbled sleepily; closing his eyes. /I don't care; Kyuubi, Naruto, Shukaku, Gaara. Who ever. They're still my friends. I'll let them know tomorrow./ Sasuke yawned, curling up into a small ball, he drifted back asleep.

TBC…


	10. AN PLEASE READ

I am SOOO sorry that i haven't updated for like 2 weeks! see, my computer is in the shop being fixed right now and they haven't sent it back to me yet! i have half this chapter saved on a zip file; but its saved in the microsoft office format (cause that's what my laptop has) but no other computers in this house have the office program! i'm going to try writing it without my laptop and hopefully combine the two together but i'm also going on vacation today and won't be back until the 13th! in that time i won't be able to get my computer! please bear with me! i haven't abandoned this story nor the other one; i promise to update as soon as i can! thank you SOOOO much!

Aikotina


	11. School again?

**What's up?! I'm here at work, reading reviews and going, "Say what?" you guys really liked my last chapter a lot. I really thought it was badly written! But thank you! Oh, and for those of you who like Shika, don't worry; there will be a lot of him protecting Sasuke in this chapter! -- w00t! BTW I am SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY for this being so late! I hadn't intended on it taking so long. First; my lap top broke, and we had to send it to get fixed; then I went on vacation and now I'm fighting a writer's block! Gah! Stupid writer's blockingness! Please though, enjoy this chapter; hopefully it'll be all cool like. We now have all the information regarding both Naruto and Sasuke's pasts; now it's up to our sexy main characters to piece together who murdered Sasuke's parents! Also, Itachi's on the breaking point, what will he do now?! All excellent questions that I don't know if I'm going to answer them all or not; muwahahaha! I'm evil. Also, Kyuubi refers to Naruto as 'kit' and Sasuke as 'kid'. IMPORTANT: Read the AN at the bottom of this chapter too! Anyhow, on to the 10th installment of 'Moving Day'.**

**Only new Japanese word in here is 'Oyasumi' which means 'goodnight'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or respective characters**

**Warnings: language, incestuous thoughts, boyxboy action**

**Rating: OT for language and adult themes**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you!**

"…" Talking

_"…" Thoughts_

**"…" Kyuubi Talk**

--…-- Naruto to Kyuubi

Moving Day

:REVISIT OF CHAPTER 9:

_Once left alone outside Itachi turned to Kisame, "I'm going to need you to look up this, Hyuuga, boy." Kisame nodded, "Find out as much information as possible." Kisame nodded again, for some reason the name sounded familiar anyway. Sasori frowned; he too thought the name sounded familiar. Both nodded at Itachi and turned to leave._

_Sasuke lay in his bed, wrapped in his blankets, breathing in the smell of his shower, "What am I going to do now?" he mumbled sleepily; closing his eyes._ "I don't care; Kyuubi, Naruto, Shukaku, Gaara. Who ever. They're still my friends. I'll let them know tomorrow."_ Sasuke yawned, curling up into a small ball, he drifted back asleep._

:END OF REVISIT:

Chapter 10: School Again?

All day Sunday Sasuke stayed in his room; only leaving to get something to eat. On his small few trips for food, Itachi had bombarded him with questions in which Sasuke had given him the cold shoulder. Itachi only stopped asking questions when Sasuke had slammed his bedroom door in his face. Itachi also noted that Sasuke took 3 to 4 showers during the day alone. These combined with Sasuke's reaction yesterday had Itachi figuring out what happened real quick and he was beyond pissed. Whoever this Hyuuga boy was, he was going down. Also, sometime during the day, both Kisame and Sasori had epiphanies and remembered that they worked with a boy named Hyuuga. Itachi told both of them to keep an eye on the boy and watch his behavior around Sasuke. Around 3 in the afternoon Naruto had come by and dropped Sasuke's stuff off; Itachi had opened his mouth to quiz the blond when Naruto cut him off, staying firm with his decision from yesterday. Itachi had mirrored Sasuke's actions with him and slammed the front door in Naruto's face.

All those events now brought Itachi to Monday morning, standing outside Sasuke's bedroom debating whether or not to wake Sasuke up for school. Itachi resolved to ask and opened the door to find Sasuke already awake and just staring blankly at the wall next to Itachi's head. "Sasuke?" He asks timidly. Sasuke blinks and tilts his head slightly to show he's listening, "Are you up to going to school today? If not you can stay home." Sasuke blinked again and sat up, shaking his head he muttered out,

"No, I'll go to school. Naruto should be here in like twenty minutes anyway." Itachi nodded and turned to leave. Sasuke sighed and stood up, sauntering to his closet he pulled out the loosest clothes he owned, grabbed Itachi's cover-up and marched into the bathroom to take another shower. Shower complete and make-up in place, Sasuke wandered out from his room and into the living room right as the doorbell rang. Itachi looked up from his cup of coffee to watch as Sasuke slowly made his way to the front door and opened it, "Morning Dobe." Sasuke greeted. Naruto smirked,

"Mornin' Teme! Ready to go?! I got my bike fixed on Sunday so we can ride that… if you're okay with it." He added carefully. Sasuke blinks and looks past Naruto to glare vehemently at the bike,

"No, it's fine." Sasuke turned back to Itachi and nodded his head, "I'll see you when I get home, 'kay aniki?" Itachi frowned, but nodded. Sasuke turned to Naruto and the two sauntered easily to the blonds' bike. Naruto hopped on and handed Sasuke the helmet,

"Are you sure you want to ride my bike, Sasuke? Iruka is still home, he could give us a ride." Naruto whispered quietly. Sasuke scoffed and took the helmet before muttering just as quietly; if not more,

"I said I was fine. So I'm fine." Sasuke threw the helmet on and carefully climbed on the bike behind Naruto. Twenty minutes later (Because Naruto drove the speed limit) they arrived at the school. After pulling into the student lot and parking, Sasuke jumped off the bike and landed almost face first into Gaara,

"Good morning Sasuke." Gaara turns to Naruto, "Uzamaki." Naruto frowns,

"Subaku." Sasuke growled at their display and pushed past both boys grunting,

"We need to tell Shika about this weekend." Without stopping, Sasuke began to make his way to the roof. Naruto stayed put as Gaara followed after Sasuke, **"I think he's mad at us, kit."** Kyuubi muttered gloomily. Naruto nods, --Yeah, I think he is…-- he sighs and shakes his head as he jogs to catch up to the other two boys, --But I suppose its to be expected, I almost forgot he found out about you and Shuu on Saturday. That must be what he's upset about.-- Kyuubi grunted his agreement in Naruto's head.

Sasuke reached the roof first and greeted Shika with a small wave and a 'Hey'. Shikamaru makes a face as he notices Sasuke unconsciously distance himself from Gaara and Naruto as the two arrive on the roof next. _"What troublesome thing has happened now?"_ Shika watches as Sasuke takes a seat a few feet away from him and sigh, "You missed a lot of things this weekend." Sasuke informed him. Shikamaru blinks in confusion at Sasuke before settling a full, albeit lazy, glare on the blond and red-head sitting in front of him.

"What'd I miss?" he mutters as Naruto and Gaara exchange glances before Naruto takes a deep breath,

"It started Saturday morning when Kakashi, he's that perverted police officer helping us figure out stuff, came over. He had some info regarding Sasuke's car accident with his parents." Naruto then proceeded to relay all of Saturday's events; minus the discovery of Shuu and Kyuu or course, Shika just thought Naruto and Sasuke had a fight over Neji. Shikamaru was quiet through most of it, though it was possible to hear growling when Naruto mentioned Neji's 'attempt' on Sasuke. At that point, Sasuke had cut in and made Shika promise not to say or do anything to or about Neji. Shikamaru, reluctantly, agreed to keep quiet and non-violent. After Naruto had finally finished, Sasuke had situated himself as far from the other 3 boys as physically possible, and was leaning against the railing with his eyes closed. Gaara frowned,

"You have Sasuke in most of your classes, Nara." It was a statement. Shika shrug-nodded,

"I do. All but the P.E. class you have with him." Gaara stared as Shikamaru waited for the red head to elaborate. After a few seconds of silence, it was Naruto that spoke,

"He's still weary of people getting too close right now." Another statement, "Watch him?" finally a question. Shika gives Naruto a soft smile,

"Yeah, I'll watch him. It's not troublesome at all." He joked lightly. Naruto humors him with a forced chuckle as the bell rings for class. Sasuke's eyes snap open as he turns from the railing, having missed the last bit of the conversation, and watches the other three boys stand. Shikamaru brushes some dust casually from his pants and looks to Sasuke, "Ready for class?" Sasuke nods and the four head out to their separate classes. Sasuke's first hour went by relatively smoothly except for Iruka asking if Sasuke was feeling okay and trying to check if he had a fever. Sasuke had flinched away and Shika had to save him from explaining his reasoning; the two barely made it out of there unscathed.

Finally sitting in his second hour French class, Sasuke was leaning his head on his desk trying to sleep; he hadn't gotten any rest last night, when the teacher made an announcement. They were apparently going to have a new student teacher starting today. Sasuke made to ignore the rest of the announcement when an eerily familiar high-pitched voice called out to him and a warm body suddenly latched onto his, "Sasuke!" Karin squealed, "It's FATE that we're in this class together!" Sasuke's eyes went wide as he began to hyperventilate and cried out,

"Shika!" Shikamaru was out of his seat in an instant and along with the teacher's assistance, pulled Karin from Sasuke's small, minutely shaking frame. Sasuke clenched a hand over his heart to ease the beating as he turned a sharp glare on the girl next to him. A tall lanky brunette with shoulder-length hair and wire framed glasses known to him only as: Karin, Deidara's acquaintance. Figures.

Sasuke vaguely recognizes that Karin was still prattling away; something about always wanting to be a teacher and how Sasori helped her get a job here. Sasuke'd have to talk to him about THAT decision. Karin smiled down at her obsession. She'd had a crush on Sasuke ever since she met him a few years ago. So what if the kid was younger then her? He's was hot. Inwardly, Karin fumed; according to Itachi: a boy at this school had, most likely, violated 'her' Sasuke. From the reaction he had just now, she figured that guess to be true. Keeping her smile, Karin wandered back to her place up front; Itachi hired her to keep an eye on a Hyuuga, Neji while Orochimaru hired her (Separately without Itachi knowing, of course) to keep an eye on Sasuke and a one Uzamaki, Naruto.

Having successfully calmed down, Sasuke glares over at the spawn that was most likely told to watch him. He sighed; another point against Itachi, cause he just 'knew' he was behind this. After class ended as Sasuke and Shika easily dodged Karin's attempts at following them, the two made their way to English discussing what Karin's appearance meant, "You met Deidara that day, right?" Sasuke queried, referring to the day Shika had come by to work on their project. Shika nodded,

"Annoying blond that said, 'yeah' at the end of every sentence?" Sasuke grunted,

"Karin is his friend. I have no doubt that aniki ordered her to watch me." Sasuke shook his head, "I suppose it's to be expected though, for not telling him about the incident with Neji." It was Shikamaru's turn to grunt,

"Troublesome woman." Sasuke chuckled,

"You have no idea." The two continued their talk until it was time for lunch. Arrival at their usual lunch spot found not only Naruto already waiting for them; which was weird in and of itself; but there was also Karin sitting next to Naruto as well. The two were arguing about the health of instant ramen as a food choice. Sasuke felt himself develop a twitch, "Karin." He hissed through clenched teeth, "What are you doing here?" Karin stopped mid rant and shot her head in Sasuke's direction,

"Sasuke!" she jumped up and launched herself at the ebony-haired boy. Sasuke lurched back, having expected her this time, ducked behind Shika and cried out. Shikamaru jerked forward and used his body as a shield to effectively stop Karin's attack. Naruto frowned and growls, stepping forward and physically pulling Karin off Shika and hurtling her at the bench behind him. His eyes flash red, then back to blue as he spits out,

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't touch him!" Karin was completely shocked at the rough treatment from the seemingly kind-hearted blond boy, _"I guess he really is possessed by that demon. I saw his eyes flash red."_ Karin mused silently. Sasuke took a noticeable step away from Naruto and fumed at Karin,

"Don't you have to stay with the teachers or something? Go find Sasori!" he sneered. Karin pouted and opened her mouth to object when a deep voice cut in,

"Someone ask for me?" Naruto visibly shuddered and allowed himself to fall down in a seat next to Karin. Sasori eyed the demon boy wearily, then shifted his gaze to Sasuke who had tensed upon Sasori's arrival. Walking with Sasori; was Neji. Sasuke and Neji's eyes met at which Neji smirked and Sasuke flinched; recoiling closer to Shika's side. Sasori narrowed his eyes on Neji before sharing a knowing look with Karin; both nodded almost imperceptibly. Shika and Naruto glare venomously at the male student-teacher. Neji almost chuckles but is thwarted when Gaara brushes past, shouldering Neji painfully. Neji glares as Sasori carefully approaches Sasuke,

"How are you feeling today?" Sasuke shrugs and grunts,

"Fine I guess." He mutters, feigning indifference while keeping an attentive eye on Neji. Sasori nods and hums his approval,

"Just be careful, chibi. I don't want to worry about you." He mock-scolds as Sasuke forces himself not to smile and gives a series of short, quick nods. Sasori reaches over to ruffle Sasuke's hair, but stops halfway and gives a small wave instead. Neji looks surprised from the exchange, _"Sasori-sensei knows Sasuke personally? Shit."_ Neji's features took on a fearful quality as Sasori turns back to him, "Shall we go?" Neji half-nods and the two continue their walk. Neji watches Sasori out of the corner of his eyes before clearing his throat,

"Y-You know Sasuke Uchiha?" he tries casually; his voice squeaking slightly towards the end of his question. Sasori flicks his gaze at the boy before answering,

"I do." He comments, almost flippantly, "I'm friends with Sasuke's older brother. Thus I am friends with Sasuke. Really, I consider him my own little brother and feel the need to protect him as such." Neji shudders, feeling as if the words held an unspoken threat and nods minutely.

"I-I see." Neji confirms, _"Shit, Shit, Shit! I'm totally screwed!"_ he worries, _"Although, no one has done anything to me yet… Is it possible Sasuke didn't tell anyone…?"_ Neji smirks triumphantly at his conclusion: Sasuke hadn't told. He was safe. Sasori eyes Neji's facial features, watching as they change from stressed, to afraid, to… triumph? Sasori frowns, _"What does the boy feel he has won?"_ he narrows his eyes suspiciously at the now beaming boy.

Back at the lunch table, things had seemingly calmed down. Shikamaru had his head down, Sasuke was sitting next to him eating some sushi, Naruto was across from Sasuke devouring his ramen, and Gaara was seated across from Shikamaru just staring at Sasuke. Karin had left right after Neji and Sasori saying that she had a meeting with the principal. Just as Sasuke was about to take another bite; Kakashi randomly popped in and pulled Sasuke into a backwards hug,

"Sasuke-Kun! Yo!" Sasuke went stiff at the sudden contact; unpleasant memories of recent filter through his mind before he clicks back into reality and struggles in Kakashi's grasp,

"L-let go!" Sasuke's voice squeaks as Kakashi's one visible eye widened and he released Sasuke just in time to avoid a red-eyed Naruto about to claw through him. Kakashi jumped back and took a defensive stance as 'Naruto' advanced on him,

"Don't touch him." Kyuubi hissed. Gaara belatedly realized what was happening and slowly approached the enraged demon,

"Uzamaki." He clipped out calmly, "Relax. It was an accident. Stop." He said the last word with more force as the rest hadn't seemed to make a difference. Kyuubi growled as red blinked back to blue and turned to face Gaara,

"Thanks." Gaara grunted as response to Naruto's gratitude. Meanwhile Sasuke had laid his head down on the table, taking deep breaths. He was vaguely aware of Shika comforting him with words to his right, but he really couldn't make all that much out. Sasuke growled in his head, _"Damn. Damnit! I thought I was getting better!"_ he berated himself. Shika, as if reading his thoughts, moved to different words of comfort,

"Sasuke; you can't expect to be completely better. Its' only been a few days. It's completely reasonable to still deny a person's touch." Shika waited and received no response from the boy, _"Troublesome man." _He turned his glare on Kakashi, who was staring in wonder at Sasuke,

"Sasuke…?" Kakashi started; Sasuke flinched slightly, "'What' happened a few days ago?" Sasuke slowly lifts his head from its perch to look at the commander.

"Nothing happened." Sasuke replies firmly, giving the others a look that said, 'I dare you to contradict that'. Kakashi's one eye narrows unhappily before he steps forward quickly, causing Sasuke to jerk back,

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. You weren't like this Saturday morning." Kakashi pointed out logically. Sasuke looks away and repeats,

"N-nothing happened." He whispers it a third time, almost in an attempt to convince himself. Before Kakashi can push more, Naruto cuts in,

"What are you doing here anyway, perv? Shouldn't you be working or something?" Kakashi barks out a laugh at that,

"Heh, working, right. Actually I'm here on business today. Tsunade-sama hired me to keep an eye on … things." He smiles cryptically. Naruto furrows his nose,

"'Things'? What kind of 'things'?" Under his mask Kakashi's smile grows and he shakes his head,

"Nope. Top secret. Can't tell you." Kakashi then turns a serious look on Sasuke, "Now, tell me what happened." Sasuke curses silently; he'd hoped with Naruto as a distraction that Kakashi would have forgotten about him. Looking up, Sasuke sees the determination printed in Kakashi's features and sighs,

"How about," He starts, "We strike a deal." Sasuke answers calmly. Kakashi, with his interest piqued, raises an eyebrow and nods slowly,

"What 'kind' of deal?" Sasuke smirks,

"I have someone tell you what happened on Saturday," He paused, "And you tell us, in detail, what you're really doing here." Kakashi blinks, _"Wow, what a deal. 'Have someone tell me'? Why can't he do it?"_ Kakashi is about to agree when Sasuke speaks again, "Also," he adds, still thinking on how to word his next statement, "When we tell you my side, you have to promise not to … 'hurt' anyone." Sasuke thinks, then nods to himself. Kakashi frowns, _"Now, that's a weird request…"_ Naruto growls,

"I don't even know why he gets to know in the first place." He turns his stare on Kakashi, "All of us had to promise the same thing. If you don't promise, we won't tell you." Naruto sniffs with disapproval before turning back to his food. Kakashi nods firmly,

"Okay. I agree. I'll tell my end first." He looks for objections, receiving none, he continues, "Tsunade has hired me to keep watch for a well known crime boss. He's been sighted in the area and is feared to cause trouble at the school." Sasuke frowns, _"Crime boss? How dangerous…"_ He nods before looking to Gaara and Naruto,

"One of you tell him about Saturday." Naruto huffs and looks away in defiance. Sasuke sighs, "Gaara?" Gaara grunts and casts a weary gaze at the commander,

"Saturday at approximately 11:30 a.m. Sasuke was essentially, for all known purposes, kidnapped. Around 12 p.m. said kidnapper attempted to…" Gaara glanced at Sasuke who was tensed up and had his eyes clenched shut with his hands covering his ears. Gaara sighed, "He was almost raped." Gaara ends weakly, "If me and Naruto had shown up seconds later…" He shakes his head; he didn't want to think about that. Kakashi stays silent, glowering at the bench, _"Raped? Sasuke was almost raped?!"_ he couldn't seem to wrap the thought around his mind. After a few seconds of nothing, Kakashi's eye widens and he turns to Sasuke,

"Oh my… Sasuke! I am so sorry! I touched you and—I'm sorry!" Sasuke looks up from the table and forces a smirk,

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'm fine." Sasuke waves the air away, "I know you didn't mean it." Kakashi's face contorts to anger,

"Who?" he hisses out, "Who did it?" Sasuke frowns and shakes his head,

"No. I'm not telling. Aniki doesn't even know what happened. Feel privileged I told you at all." Naruto and Gaara grunt their agreement. Kakashi growls, then stops as he gets an idea,

"What if…" he starts, "If I tell you the name of the man I'm looking for, will you tell me the name of the person who touched you? I still hold to my promise not to hurt him." Sasuke wrinkles his nose cutely in thought, biting his lip, he nods,

"Alright, I accept. But you tell first." Kakashi frowns, but nods nonetheless,

"Orochimaru Sannin." Sasuke's eyes widen slightly as Naruto pipes up from the other side of the table,

"Isn't that the snake-man we ran into on Saturday?" Sasuke barely nods, "Damn. I knew he was creepy." Naruto rants as Sasuke turns to Kakashi,

"Who is Orochimaru?" he questioned, "To the police?" he clarified. Kakashi frowns,

"He's a lot of things. Aside from having his own crime syndicate, he's thought to have ties with the mafia, run a child prostitution ring; he's a pedophile himself," At that Naruto and Sasuke both shudder, "he's thought to be behind several unsolved rapes, kidnappings and murders; among other things… you know him?" Kakashi's frown deepens as Sasuke barely nods a second time,

"Aniki told me to stay away from him. Said he was dangerous, but didn't say how…" Sasuke muttered disdainfully, "Damn…" He sighed as Kakashi waited with well concealed impatience,

"And you…?" the commander finally sought after several seconds of silence, "Who hurt you?" Sasuke takes a deep breath and without looking up whispers,

"Neji Hyuuga." Kakashi's eye widens as three strangled growls erupt around the table. _"Hyuuga?"_ Kakashi swore, _"They're really high up. That bastard."_ without realizing it, Kakashi clenched his fists digging his nails painfully into fleshy palm. Sasuke saw the minimal movement from the corner of his eyes and jumped to his feet,

"You can't do anything to him!" he half-hollered, surprising most of the cafeteria, "You promised." Sasuke reminded, lowering his voice to a deathly whisper, "Nothing." He hissed. Kakashi slowly unclenched his fist and Sasuke's head shot to the side as the bell rang. Sasuke shrank considerably and looked a bit faint; he had to deal with Neji all next hour. Shika stood quickly and hovered behind Sasuke without touching him, waiting to catch him in case he fell,

"Don't worry. I'll be there. I won't let anything happen." Shika muttered, watching as a twitch of Sasuke's head was his only response. Kakashi frowned, then smirked unseen behind his mask, _"God I love this mask."_ he thought evilly,

"Well, I should get going; got a job to do you know." Kakashi waved briefly before flitting away leaving only a puff of smoke in his wake. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the spot where Kakashi had been standing. –Work? Him? I doubt it. That perv is up to something.—Kyuubi snorted, **"Isn't he always?"** Naruto grunted as Sasuke and Shika slowly made their way to History. Neji was nowhere in sight as both boys took their seats. Sasuke was grateful that when class started, Neji was still absent. Shikamaru was suspicious, and had a feeling that Neji being missing had something to do with a certain nosey commander.

Halfway through class, Neji finally arrived. He was paler, Sasuke noticed, and if you looked hard enough, you could see his body shaking with slight tremors. Neji sighed as he handed the teacher a note for his tardiness. The note stated that Neji had been assisting Sasori-sensei with delivering some papers and they lost track of time. The real reason was that Neji was ambushed; there was no other word for it. Shikamaru had been half-right when he suspected Kakashi for Neji's absence. What Shika hadn't thought of, is that Sasori was the other reason.

Neji shuddered at what had just occurred as he plopped (gracefully mind you. He IS a Hyuuga) into his chair.

:Flashback:

_Sasori had just asked for Neji's assistance with something in the being-renovated part of the school. The static red-head teacher was acting abnormally quiet and restrained; more so than usual, or so Neji figured. As the two wandered silently through the halls, a feeling of dread suddenly washed over Neji causing him to stop and look behind him. Seeing no one there, Neji turned back around only to freeze as a voice hissed into his ear,_

_"Hyuuga." Neji jumped and spun around to face a man he knew all too well,_

_"Commander Hatake." Neji greeted, glad his voice hadn't stuttered. Neji heard Sasori-sensei shift from somewhere behind him and eased from one foot to the other nervously. "What brings you here Commander?" Neji tried again after receiving no response from the man. Kakashi's one eye narrowed to a dangerous level,_

_"You." Kakashi answered simply. Neji blinked but before he could ask, Kakashi started again, "Thought you'd gotten away with it, did you?" Neji stiffened considerably, but kept a confused look on his face,_

_"I'm quite sure," he started, "that I have no idea of what it is that I've supposedly to have done." Neji finished coyly only to jump as Sasori-sensei growled behind him,_

_"Of course." Sasori hissed, "But if we ever find out you touched Sasuke again in the future; we'll make sure you never know anything permanently." Kakashi chuckled darkly,_

_"Well said."_

:End Flashback:

Neji shuddered a second time and shook his head. After a few more threats, the men let him go. _"I never thought Sasori-sensei could be so scary."_ Neji sighed and allowed his head to drop to his desk, _"And what the fuck was up with Commander Hatake? That man has never been more serious in his life."_ Neji took a chance to glance over at Sasuke. He was talking to the Nara boy again, _"What's so goddamn special about that kid?!"_ Neji grunted as the bell rang and students got up to leave.

Shikamaru walked Sasuke all the way to his gym class today, both in silent thought. Waving goodbye to Shika, Sasuke stepped into the locker room to greet Gaara, "Is Gai-sensei in his office?" Sasuke asked after gaining Gaara's attention. Gaara paused, thought, then shook his head,

"No. I believe him to be in the gym already, doing pull-ups or some other nonsense." He scoffed. Sasuke nodded,

"Okay. Thanks." Before walking off to find his PE teacher. Gai, when found, was most certainly doing pull-ups; Sasuke gingerly approached the over-enthusiastic man, "Gai-sensei…?" Sasuke questioned carefully. Gai looked down from his place on the wall before dropping next to Sasuke,

"Yes Uchiha-kun?!" Gai beamed a 1000-watt smile, "How can I help your youthful self?!" Sasuke flinched slightly,

"Can I sit class out today?" Sasuke didn't really feel like changing clothes in a room full of men. He was feeling a bit better being around people as the day wore on; but still didn't think he could handle someone seeing him with his clothes off. Gai's smile fell to a look of concern,

"Are you unwell, Uchiha-kun?" Sasuke shook his head and was going to explain when a figure popped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Sasuke-kun had a tough weekend." Kakashi smiled his words, "I too, feel he should sit out." Sasuke blinked and looked up at the commander. He'd jumped slightly at the hand, but had relaxed instantly at recognizing Kakashi's lazy drawl. Gai beamed,

"Kakashi-san! My rival! How amazing and wonderful it is that you have graced our youthful selves with your presence!" Sasuke and Kakashi both flinched at Gai's loud voice, "of COURSE I MUST agree! Uchiha-kun will sit class out today! My rival! You again defeat me with your cool ways!" Kakashi blinked,

"Uh…huh. Lets sit down, shall we Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke gave a brief nod as he and Kakashi wandered towards the bleachers; the bottom ones. Sasuke shuddered as he continued to listen to Gai-sensei ramble on about Kakashi's amazing-ness and modesty until class started.

Upon leaving the locker room, Gaara immediately noticed Sasuke sitting on the bleachers with that poor excuse for a police officer and made his way over; ignoring Gai-sensei's questions of where he was headed. Sasuke looked up as Gaara approached, "Is everything okay, Sasuke?" Gaara questioned monotone. Sasuke shrugged,

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like changing, ya know?" Gaara nodded his understanding,

"I see. I'll tell the Uzamaki-idiot so as he doesn't worry." Gaara was fighting off a twitch of his lips as Sasuke chuckled at what he assumed was Gaara joking. Gaara wasn't, but didn't bother to correct,

"Thanks Gaa."Sasuke smiled up at him as Gaara stomped down a blush, nodded and walked over to where Naruto was frantically looking for Sasuke.

"He wasn't kidding you know that, right?" Kakashi asked when the red-head had finally calmed the blond,

"I know." Sasuke snorted lightly and shook his head. The rest of class found Kakashi telling Sasuke about his 'rivalry' with Might Gai and how it came about. Sasuke listened through until class had ended. After changing, both Gaara and Naruto approached the pair on the bleachers, "Oh," Sasuke started, "Gaara, today I was thinking I'd wait for Naruto, is that alright?" Both the blond and the red-head blinked. Neither said a word so Sasuke continued, "I just don't want to go home to an empty house and be alone just yet. Kakashi said he'd wait with me, and Gai-sensei informed us he doesn't have a 'youthful 6th hour'." He explained using air quotes. Both boys nodded again before Gaara finally spoke,

"Alright then. I will see you tomorrow." Gaara turned to leave as Naruto waved,

"I'll be back after class then!" he smiled, eyes twinkling sadly. Just then, a thought struck the Uchiha,

"Wait!" Gaara and Naruto stalled, "I'm sorry for not saying it sooner but: I'm okay with you. All four of you. I trust each of you with my life." Gaara's eyes widened considerably as Naruto started gaping like a fish,

"Y-you mean that, Sas?" Naruto finally managed. Sasuke nodded firmly as Naruto's hands twitched with the restrained urge to hug the raven. Sasuke noticed this and smirked, shaking his head, he murmurs,

"It's okay dobe, go for it." Naruto 'whoop's' and tackles Sasuke in a glomp. Immediately his body tenses, but Sasuke forces it to relax and hugs Naruto back, nuzzling his face into Naruto's chest affectionately. When Naruto releases him, Sasuke looks at Gaara expectantly. Gaara scoffs in a failed attempt to hide his growing smile and ruffles Sasuke's hair. Kakashi, who was present throughout the vague exchange, was utterly confused. The bell rings and Naruto, now late, bolts to class yelling that he'd be back in an hour. Gaara sighs and shakes his head before nodding goodbye and leaving Sasuke alone in the gym with Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed, exhausted, and collapsed back onto the bleachers; Kakashi following next to him, "Sooo," Kakashi started. Sasuke raised a brow, "What was that whole 'acceptance' deal that just went down?" Sasuke snorted,

"You just made our conversation sound like a drug deal." Kakashi's one eye closed in a smile, "It's nothing. I said something to them over the weekend and … it's nothing." He repeated, having had not thought up a good enough excuse. Kakashi frowned,

"Obviously it's not nothing. I've never seen that static red-headed-bastard look so happy." Sasuke scowled,

"Don't call Gaara that. Just drop it." He huffed and looked away, effectively ending the conversation. Kakashi sighed in defeat,

"Fine. How are you and Naruto-kun doing? On Saturday he told me that the two of you are dating. Is that still true?" Sasuke spared a peek at the commander before sighing and turning fully in his direction,

"Yeah. We've been officially dating for a few days now." He nodded and sighed again, "The whole thing with Neji set us back a bit, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days." Kakashi frowned a the mention of Neji before shaking his head,

"You keep getting into all sorts of trouble. Didn't Naruto say earlier that you ran into Orochimaru?" Sasuke nodded quickly,

"Twice even. Both times he kept trying to get me into his car. If Iruka-sensei hadn't shown up the first time, he might have succeeded. You said he was a pedophile, right?" here Kakashi nods, "Ah, that explains it then. I'll definitely avoid him now." Kakashi sighed and took a secret glance at Sasuke. Although the boy's clothes were baggy, the shirt fell off a delicate shoulder Just. So. And Kakashi couldn't help but admire the exposed view of the tantalizing piece of skin.

The two continued conversing until the last bell had rang. They had revisited Sasuke's case file; Kakashi attempted to get Sasuke to explain why Itachi was a suspect, to no avail. Kakashi also tried to weasel out who the other two of 'all four of you' were, again without success. Kakashi looks around the gym subtly before smirking and scooting a bit closer to the raven-haired teen, "Hey, Sasuke?" Kakashi started casually, waiting to gain Sasuke's attention, "Can I give you something?" He questioned innocently. Sasuke blinked and cocked his head to the side cutely,

"Sure, what is it?" after taking one last sweep of the gym, Kakashi leaned forward and cupped Sasuke's face with his left hand while using the right hand to pull his mask down. Realization hit Sasuke around the same time Kakashi gingerly pressed his lips to his. Sasuke froze on the spot, only snapping out of it when an angry, disbelieving gasp resounded from the other side of the gym. Sasuke pulled back just in time to watch a flash of orange and yellow speed out the door, _"Naruto!! He saw--"_ Sasuke jumped up and grabbed his satchel racing out after the blond. Kakashi smirks before readjusting his mask and walking from the gym whistling a happy tune.

Naruto couldn't believe it! He couldn't 'fucking' believe it! That goddamned mask wearing pervert! How the fuck dare he?! And Sasuke! Why did Sasuke let him get that close to begin with!? Naruto was furious at them both, and as thus, was running away like a bat outta hell. He was just about to reach his bike when he was practically tackled into it by a gasping Sasuke, "I said," gasp, "wait! Damnit Naruto! Didn't you hear me calling you?!" Sasuke growled, still wheezing out of breath,

"Wait?! Wait for what? For me to watch you make out with that perv?! Is that why you wanted to stay after?! For fucks sake, if you had wanted to dump me, just do it!" Naruto screamed irrationally. The two were causing quite a scene. Sasuke's eyes went wide with fear as he whispered out harshly,

"D-dump?! God Naruto! You are so fucking stupid! Why would I do that?!" Naruto opened his mouth furiously before Sasuke cut him off, "I didn't know Kakashi was going to do that! I freaking panicked and froze! I never wanted—"Naruto growled,

"You looked pretty cozy to me! You want to hurt me, Sasuke?! Is that what it is?! Get my hopes up about Kyuu and then push me away?!" Sasuke's eyes started to water at Naruto's accusations before he grasped, needy, to the front of Naruto's shirt,

"No! That's not it at all!" he cried out desperately, "I love you Naruto! I would never do something that would hurt you intentionally!" Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke as he processed what was just said. Sasuke blinked before turning a bright red and releasing his hold on Naruto, "Oh…god…I…bye." Sasuke turned to bolt, fully intending on walking home when a clawed hand encased his wrist,

"Wait." Kyuubi whisper-demanded. Sasuke stops and hangs his head, his bangs covering his furious blush,

"Kyuubi?" he questions softly, cursing in his head, _"Damn! I must have really pissed Naruto off for Kyuubi to be out!"_ Kyuubi grunts, his grip on Sasuke tightening slightly,

"Yeah. The kit let me out." Sasuke's eyes widen, _"'let' him out?"_ Sasuke turned back around to look at the now red-eyed blond, "The kit went into a mild state of shock." The demon explained, "But I can tell you this: we're sorry. And we accept your apology as well. We know you didn't want what had just happened." Sasuke nodded mutely, a light blush returned to his features. Kyuubi smirks, "In the meantime, let's head home. You look tired." Sasuke chuckled nervously. He 'was' tired,

"Kyuu, you can drive?" Sasuke questioned skeptically. Kyuubi let out a loud laugh,

"Sure!" Sasuke frowned as Kyuubi laughed again, "Yes yes, I can drive. You don't get to be as old as me without learning a few things." Sasuke blinked but nodded; that was a reasonable answer. Kyuubi unlocks the bike and hands Sasuke the spare helmet. While climbing on behind Kyuubi, Sasuke whispers directly into the blonds ear, sending bolts of electricity through the blonds' body,

"Thanks." Kyuubi stampeded down the threatening blush and grunted his 'yeah' as he started the bike. Kyuubi, like Naruto, loved to speed; but keeping it at a decent level, he got them home in 15 minutes instead of Naruto's ten. Kyuubi parked his bike in front of Sasuke's house and the two climbed off. Looking around, Sasuke noticed that Itachi's car was missing, _"Weird," _he mused, _"I figured he'd be here to bother me more."_ Sasuke turned to Kyuubi, "Want to come inside and hang for a bit? Aniki isn't home yet." Kyuubi-in-Naruto blinked,

"Are…you sure?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded. Kyuubi flashed a toothy grin, "Yeah! We'd love to!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the two made their way to the front door. As Sasuke took out his key he wondered, _"Does Kyuubi notice that he usually says 'we', and rarely refers to just himself?"_ Sasuke stifles a giggle, _"It's kind of cute."_ Kyuubi frowns over at Sasuke, **"What's the kid up to? He seems to be laughing at something."** Kyuubi narrows his eyes and makes a pouty face as Sasuke finally pushes the door open, toes his shoes off, and drops his satchel by a small desk. Kyuubi copies Sasuke as he enters the house, looking around curiously, "Do you want me to get Naruto back out?" he asks tentatively, still exploring the room. Sasuke stops his trek to the kitchen and glances back at Kyuubi-in-Naruto,

"I don't care. Whoever is fine." Sasuke shrugs indifference. He really doesn't know Kyuubi all that well; this is a good chance to find out more about him. Kyuubi, on the other hand, is thrilled, **"I get to stay!"** he beams as Naruto scoffs –Yeah yeah. Just this once. Lets explore first!—Kyuubi nods vigorously and sets out to discover the unknown. (this is their first 'real' time being in Sasuke's house, remember?). Sasuke watches Kyuubi-in-Naruto snoop around his house, not going into any rooms, for ten minutes before the two retreat to the kitchen to get snacks. Kyuubi explains to Sasuke his past as a demon, and what it is like living inside Naruto's head. The two make several wise-cracks about that, much to Naruto's displeasure.

The two were sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea when Itachi returned home an hour later. Walking into the kitchen Itachi stalls, his eyes flash red before he reigns in his momentary surge of rage at seeing 'Naruto' in his house. Talking with his Sasuke. Forcing his features to take on a more agitated then deathly enraged quality, Itachi clears his throat, "Sasuke?" he starts, "what is…'Naruto' doing here?" 

Itachi examines the blond sitting at his table, _"Red eyes, sharp nails, elongated canines… the demon? Why is Sasuke sitting with a demon?!"_ Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke rolled his,

"Naruto is just hanging out. That's alright, isn't it 'aniki'?" Sasuke demands, stressing his reference to his older brother. Itachi holds in a growl as he watches the demon smirk. Ever since he found out Naruto housed the Kyuubi-beast (Sasori, remember?) he's been watching him closer. Why Sasuke would willingly allow this demon into his home, because he knew that Sasuke knew it was the demon, was beyond him. Itachi grunts,

"Fine. He leaves before dinner." Sasuke stands up suddenly and beams,

"Thanks aniki! We'll be in my room!" he reaches over and grabs Naruto's wrist, dragging the now standing blond to his room. Itachi seethes as he watches them go, digging his nails into his palm hard enough to draw blood. Something in his control snaps.

Once inside his room, Sasuke closes his door and locks it, resting his head against the frame he sighs. _"Aniki's going to kill me for that."_ He shakes his head and looks back, watching as Kyuubi-in-Naruto wanders around his room. Kyuubi is inspecting everything he can while trying his darnedest to ignore Naruto railing at him to let him out. Kyuubi was in control, and he didn't want to relinquish it just yet. After five minutes of just staring at the blond, Sasuke saunters to his bed and collapses on his back with his eyes closed. Both arms were resting by his head as his legs hung over the side of the bed.

Sasuke's eyes snap open as he feels the bed dip down by his hips. Looking down at the demon-boy, he asks, "Kyuubi, what are you doing?" Without answering, Kyuubi climbs on top of Sasuke, placing both his claws atop Sasuke's hands. Sasuke pulls his arm a bit and begins to panic when he realizes he can't move them, "Kyuubi?!" he cries out, "What are--" he stops, his breath hitching and his body seizing up as Kyuubi's face comes within inches of his own. Kyuubi growls lightly before muttering in a low, husky voice,

"Relax. I just want a kiss." Sasuke opens his clenched shut eyes, briefly wondering when he closed them as he thinks _"But… Kyuubi may be in Naruto's body… but they're still two different people…. Wouldn't this be considered cheating…?"_ Kyuubi, taking Sasuke's silence and slightly more relaxed state as permission, leans the rest of the way down, pressing his-in-Naruto's lips softly against Sasuke's. Sasuke, still confused by his earlier thoughts, doesn't respond to the kiss. Kyuubi gets agitated and ends the kiss briefly after a soft nip, and narrows his eyes at Sasuke, "Kiss back." He demands gruffly. Sasuke turns his head to the side and whispers softly,

"But… wouldn't that be considered cheating?" Kyuubi blinks and releases his hold on Sasuke's arms to lean back and sit on Sasuke's legs. Sasuke props himself up to explain, "You're not Naruto. Being in his body doesn't make you him. If I kiss him while it's you, aren't I cheating on him?" Kyuubi frowns, that 'did' make sense. He wasn't the kit, (thank god for that) and the kid was dating the kit. Dilemma.

"If Naruto says its okay, can I?" he asks instead. Sasuke blinks, blushes and looks away,

"I uh…er… guess so? But only if Naruto is truly okay with it."He ends firmly. Kyuubi-in-Naruto nods his head vigorously, **"Kit!"** Kyuubi asks(pleads),** "Can I? Just this once?"** Naruto glares at the demon, --You can feel it just fine with I kiss him. Why do 'you' need to be in control?—Kyuubi in Naruto's mind shakes his head harshly, **"No! You know my senses are different when I'm in control of your body. It'll feel different."** Kyuubi persists. Naruto grumbles to himself, --Damn demon. Damn logic. Fine. But if Sasuke gets uncomfortable and tells you to stop, you stop. Got it?—Naruto demands. Kyuubi nods again as his face lights up far too much for Naruto's liking.

Meanwhile Sasuke was watching Kyuubi-in-Naruto's facial expressions. If he were anyone but an Uchiha, he would have laughed out loud at the faces Naruto's body was making. He'd watched the looks of depression, pleading, determination and then an immense amount of joy cross his features. Sasuke disliked the last look the most. As Kyuubi-in-Naruto's eyes came back into focus, a feral grin broke out across Naruto's face; fangs gleaming darkly as a husky voice made its way to Sasuke's ears and down his spine, "He said it was okay." Kyuubi's deep voice reverberated throughout Sasuke's body, causing him to shudder slightly, "He told me though, 'if at any point you get uncomfortable and want me to stop, tell me, and I'll stop.'" Kyuubi recited, just as Naruto told him to.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious, but Kyuubi had promised to stop so…, "Okay…" Sasuke agrees. Kyuubi, who's grin had faded, came back full-force as he placed a clawed hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed. Following him down, Kyuubi hovered over Sasuke's body before forcefully attaching his hungry lips to Sasuke's. After a split second of fear, Sasuke tentatively responded. Kyuubi happily removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder and tangled it into his hair instead, deepening the kiss by delivering a nip to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke gasped slightly allowing Kyuubi's tongue to delve inside and brush against his. Sasuke brought his hands up to clutch at Naruto's shirt; Kyuubi retaliated by grinding his hard-on down into Sasuke's thigh, causing both boys to moan.

The hand Kyuubi had placed by Sasuke's head became restless and wandered from Sasuke's cheek to his neck with feather-like touches. Down it continued before resting contently on Sasuke's hip. Kyuubi pulled away from the kiss to give Sasuke time to breath and began to kiss, bite, and lick softly across his jaw and down his neck, where he bit down hard making Sasuke yelp. Kyuubi smirked, licked the bite mark in a mock apology before biting again, just as hard. That time Sasuke's hips bucked up into Kyuubi, who decided he wanted Sasuke's shirt off. Now. Feeling Kyuubi's hand start up under his shirt, Sasuke's body stopped reacting positively and the hands on Kyuubi's back shot to halt the demon's movements, "Stop." Was whispered hoarsely, and with much begrudging, Kyuubi stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" Kyuubi started and Sasuke cut him off with a small kiss,

"Don't. You stopped, nothing to be sorry for. I just… don't want… to go that far yet." Kyuubi nodded and went in to kiss Sasuke again when a hand on his mouth stopped him. Sasuke sat up and looked to the side before muttering, "I think you should go." Kyuubi blinks, taken aback by the seemingly sudden request, and pouts slightly,

"Oh…okay." Kyuubi flashes an uncertain smile as Naruto's eyes bleed back to blue. Sasuke sighs, pulls himself out from under the blinking blue-eyed blond, and stands,

"Sorry." Sasuke mutters. Naruto shrugs, stands, and pulls Sasuke into a loose embrace. After kissing Sasuke chastely on the lips, Naruto pulls back and rests his forehead against Sasuke's own,

"I think I should head home." Sasuke frowns, but nods. Really, that's what he'd meant earlier, not that Kyuubi personally should leave, but the both of them. It was almost dinner time. As if having read both their thoughts, a knock rings out and Itachi's voice calls through the door,

"Sasuke, dinner's ready. Naruto needs to leave." Naruto chuckles as Sasuke unlocks the door,

"Guess I've got good timing. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Sasuke rolls his eyes, but nods before opening the door to a glaring older brother. The three stood still for a few seconds when Sasuke sighed,

"He can't leave if you don't move aniki." Itachi blinked but stepped aside nonetheless, allowing Naruto to pass. Itachi ventured back to the kitchen as Sasuke walked Naruto to the door, "Later dobe." Sasuke waved. Naruto opened the front door, peeked past Sasuke to see no one, and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. Pulling away, he whispered huskily,

"Later teme." Naruto smirked at something behind Sasuke before turning and leaving, closing the front door after him. Sasuke stood still for a few seconds; just basking in Naruto's daring, and then locked the door. As Sasuke made his was into the kitchen, he nearly jumped when Itachi set his plate down heavily with a loud 'clack!' and dropped down into his own chair. Sasuke sat down as well and sighed… Itachi was upset with him. Sasuke shook his head and began to eat in silence.

Itachi was practically glowering death. He'd walked out of the kitchen earlier just in time to watch the blond give Sasuke a kiss. Then said blond had the audacity to smirk at him while whispering in Sasuke's ear! Itachi was furious! On the other hand, his brother didn't seem quite as jumpy now as compared to this morning, giving Itachi the feeling that something significant had happened today. Itachi sighed inaudibly and shook his head lightly; Sasuke worried him too much. This obsession with his little brother was quickly escalating into something dangerous. Itachi didn't know how long he could hold out before attempting to claim that soft skin and pale body as his own. He 'did' know that it won't be too long yet. His last thread of patience was wavering.

After dinner, Sasuke headed to his room to do homework, leaving Itachi to wallow in his loathing. Fed up with staring into space, Itachi stood up and wandered to his bedroom, flipping his phone open and pressing speed-dial # 4: Sasori. Closing the door behind him, he heard a click on the other end of the phone, "Get Karin on the other line." Itachi hissed. Sasori sighed almost imperceptibly and muttered,

"Hold on." Itachi grunted as the line went silent for a little bit. During that time, Itachi collapsed onto his bed and took several deep, calming breaths. There was another click before Sasori's voice filtered through the phone, "Back." Itachi grunted again as Karin piped in,

"Evening Itachi-san!" She chirped happily, "What do I owe--" she started, only to be cut off,

"Kill the pleasantries. I want a detailed report from both of you about Sasuke's day." Here was a strangled sigh from Karin's end and silence from Sasori's after Itachi's demand. Waiting a few moments, Sasori took a breath and relayed his day expectantly, including his run-in with Commander Hatake. Itachi listened quietly through the relay, commenting where required. Karin cut in every so often, adding her two cents to shared scenes before explaining her day as well. "Fine." Itachi sighed after the two stories were completed, "Continue your observations tomorrow as well." Both murmured a 'yessir' before Itachi resumed, "Good. I will speak to you both later then." Itachi then hung up without waiting for an answer.

Glaring at his door, Itachi hits speed-dial #3 and waits for Kisame to pick up, "Come over." He states flatly when Kisame had answered. Itachi then hung up again and fell back on his bed. He didn't need Kisame's response; he knew the man would come.

On the other side of town a different phone call was made. Karin cheerily retold Orochimaru everything about her day, Sasori's day, and all of Itachi's reactions. Dismissing the girl, Orochimaru snapped his sleek black phone shut and growled. Sasuke would be hard to get at. From Karin's statements, it seems Sasuke was always with someone; especially now that this 'Hyuuga' boy has violated him. Orochimaru smirked, the Hyuuga boy's attempts were thwarted, leaving Sasuke all to him. He chuckled darkly, _"Soon Sasuke. Very soon."_.

Back at the Uchiha household Sasuke took his second shower of the day and began to get ready for bed. The day had been exhausting, but at least he now knew where he stood with his friends. He disliked being on uncertain terms with people he finally let in. Having trouble with them and his aniki were really wearing down his nerves and energy. Pulling on a too-big-for-him pair of boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt, Sasuke made his way to the living room where Itachi and Kisame were sitting on the couch.

Entering the room Sasuke stopped on Kisame's side of the chair, eyeing the way Kisame's arm was lounging over Itachi's shoulders, "Evening Kisame." Sasuke greeted. Kisame looked away from the television and gave a small wave with the arm not around Itachi,

"Hey chibi." Sasuke nodded,

"I'm going to bed now, aniki. I'll see you in the morning." Itachi flicked his gaze to his brother in mock indifference. That simple snap allowing him to take in his little brother's sparsely clothed frame,

"Oyasumi, Sasuke." Itachi murmured, turning back to the T.V. completely. Sasuke sighed, Itachi was still mad at him for some reason,

"Oyasumi, aniki." He whispered tiredly, retreating back to the sanctity of his bedroom. Once Sasuke was gone, his bedroom door shut firmly; Itachi allowed his tense body to slacken. Sasuke had looked absolutely delectably vulnerable today; Itachi had barely restrained himself from jumping the boy. His last tendril of control cracked slightly; if he didn't act soon, he would lose Sasuke to someone else forever. Itachi would 'not' let that happen.

Snap.

TBC…

--

A/N: IMPORTANT!! Rape is bad. Plain and simple as that. I do not accept or condone rape or attempted rape. Anything of an intimate nature (i.e: hugs, kisses, holding hands, sex) should all be consensual. (Meaning BOTH parties have accepted and are okay with what was happening). I add this because my dad told me that if I mentioned rape, and made it out to seem like a good thing, then some dumbass would go rape someone. DON'T DO IT!! Rape is a VERY bad thing. Do Not rape someone (or try). I will have possibly 2 more attempted rapes in this story (one will succeed; but I'm not saying to who and who by). This chapter, aside from getting to know Kyuubi, is basically to show the NEGATIVE effects that rape (or attempted rape) can have on a victim. And even so, I do not feel I portrayed the ugliness of it that well. I have a friend who, in high school went to a party, got cornered and was almost forced into sex. She got away with the help of some friends (and I think her dad) but years later she is STILL emotionally scarred. Even the mention of someone being rape or having it been attempted causes her to go into a mild relapse. Thus said, I will reiterate, RAPE IS BAD!! DO NOT RAPE AND OR ATTEMPT AND OR FORCE YOURSELF ON ANYONE. That is all; thanks for listening to my rant.


End file.
